Mmm, Tension My favourite!
by Alexex
Summary: Discontinued.
1. Why am I talking to myself?

AN: Hey guys! This is my first Fan Fic! I'm just gonna give you a little taste of my story right now. CRAZY busy with school! I'll be writting as soon as the Christmas vacay begins! So here it goes... This is a TDI/A and soon to be /M fanfic. It's centred around DxC. But don't worry. There will be plenty of delish Drama with the other couples like Trent and Gwen, Bridgette and Geoff, and Izzy and Owen. And if any other couples I've missed that you want me to put, please leave a comment and tell me! Also, this occurs just after 'Who Can You Trust?'

Duncan: Hey blabber mouth! Get on with it! My Princess is a'waitin.

Courtney: Duncan! You're such a neanderthal! Let the girl finish! She'll be writting about your primal ways soon enough...

Duncan: Got many more for ya' sweetheart.

Courtney: Grr...

Me: Break it up! Let me just say one more thing...

Duncan+Courtney: What!

Me: Disclaimer Notice: I do not own TDI or TDA.

* * *

Courtney's POV.

Ugh! I hate Duncan! He's rude, a TOTAL neanderthal,

_And hot. _

What! I don't like him!

_Course you do. Everytime he hits on you, I see you smile as soon as you walk away. You SO like him, I can tell. _

Who are you anyways!? And I DO NOT like him!!

_I'm you! Er- Your subconcious that is. Why can't you just do yourself, and me, a favour and go tell him you __**love**__ him! That would make me happy._

Ugh. I'm going to bed.

"Uh Courtney? Who are you talking to?" Bridgette asked me, snapping me out of my mental argument. I think all those challenges Chris makes us do are finally getting to me.

"No one." I replied. I walked over to the dresser and pulled out my pajamas. Then I felt I pinch on my behind.

"What the-" I said spinning around to see 'him'.

"Duncan! What the heck was that!" I called, basically screaming. His eyes met mine. They reminded me of the morning sun on the lake.

"I dunno, maybe if you returned the favour I could give you a definition." He replied cocking and eyebrow suggestively. I wanted to hit him where it hurts, but I restrained. I just rolled my eyes and walked past him out the doors to the communal bathrooms. Walking past the Gopher Cabin, I could hear Heather shouting at LeShawna.

"...jealous of me because _I'm _prettier than you." Heather yelled.

"Ooh that is it!" I heard LeShawna retaliate. Then I heard a bunch of struggling and thuds and bangs. I cringed. But I hoped that LeShawna gave Heather a run for her money. Then I continued to walk. I eventually made it to the bathroom and saw that Gwen was in a frantic search. I didn't care. Okay I did. So I asked her:

"Gwen, what's wrong?"

"I lost my diary! If Heather stole it again I swear-"

"Don't worry Gwen, I'm sure it'll turn up." I assured her. But I had no idea if it would turn up or not. My bad.

"Thanks Court, I'm off to go look for it in the mess hall. Want to come and get some dessert too? There's probably still cake left."

"Sure, I'll meet you there as soon I'm done changing." I replied. She left and I headed towards a stall. Then all of a sudden I felt a tug on my waist. I new it was-

"Got room for two?" Duncan suggested.

"Eww Duncan! Get away from me! And LET GO of my waist" I sputtered elbowing him. _Hard _I might add.

"Oof! Touchy." He murmerred leaving the room. I sighed then remembered that I was gonna go meet Gwen to help her look for her diary. So I rushed into my pjs and ran to the mess hall.

"Hey, I got you chocolate, and I will go check the other tables for my diary." Gwen informed. She left and started looking under tables. I was just about to grab my fork and dig in until-

"Mmm, chocolate. My fav. How'd you know?" Duncan asked putting his finger through some of the icing on my cake.

"Ugh," I scoffed pulling the plate away. I hastily took a bite.

"Okay. I _Know_ you like me. So why don't you just admit it? He sneered. _It's true, you do like him. So why don't you open your pretty little mouth and say-_

"I DO NOT LIKE YOU!!!!" I screamed.

"Umm guys? I'm stilll here!" Gwen remarked getting up. "I'm gonna continue looking tomorrow, it's getting late. Night Court." Gwen called leaving.

"Later." I waited until she as completely out of the room. "Okay. Whatever you're trying to pull, I'm not falling for it. I do not like you so could you PLEASE leave me, ALONE!" I cried.

"_Please leave me alone_." he mimicked.

"Stop it!" I ajured giving him a set of daggers.

"Stop it..." He said inching closer. I looked at his eyes. They were reeeeally pretty... SNAP OUT OF IT COURTNEY! Snap.... out of... Before I knew it my lips were against his. They were chocolatey. I knew I would never hear the end of this one. Nice goin' Courtney...


	2. Kisses, Christina, and Voting

Me: Disclaimer Notice: I do not own TDI or TDA.

* * *

Chapter 2

Duncans POV.

Finally! The night I get to kiss Courtney! But for some reason, this kiss seems different from all my other kisses.

_That's because you love her._

What?! I don't love Courtney! She hits me! She yells at me! S-s-she-

_Excuses excuses. Duncan, I'm you. If I love her, you do._

I can't believe she hasn't pulled away yet! This is the best day-er night of my life! I think I should pull away. So I don't weird her out. So I did. She looked at me. Wide eyed. Those eyes were just- wow.

"I-I-I..." she stammered. Is going to say what I hope she does? That she lo-

"HATE YOU!!!!" She yelled slapping me across the face. It didn't hurt. Much.

"What was that for? I thought we were having a moment..." I said sarcasticly.

"Ugh! We so w-were not!" She was a terrible lier. She got up, and walked quickly towards the door. "And if you tell anyone! I will personally make sure you're the next to leave!" She ranted slamming the door soo hard that I even jumped. I shrugged and chased after her. I grabbed her by the arm and pulled her in for another kiss. Sparks flew... I knew that I was dead, but hey, it was TOTALLY worth it. She pulled away and scoffed. Bridgette came running out and put her arm around Courtney defensively and yelled:

"What the hell is wrong with you!" The two of them scurried inside. Geoff came out and patted me on the back. "Ah, adding the Drama to Total Drama Island I see." He smirked. I smirked back. "She and I just..." I said trailing off. I thought about her onyx eyes. Wow. They were like the night. Dark and mysterious... "Dude, we gotta get to bed. Chris is probably gonna make us get up SUPER early." Geoff reminded. I nodded and headed to my bunk. Before I knew it, I was asleep.

* * *

Courtney's POV.

I was sleeping soundly until I felt someone lift off my covers. I sat up and wiped the sleep from my eyes. I saw Duncan on the end of my bed smirking at me. Boy was I mad. "Duncan!" I said trying to whisper. "Do you know what time it is! And I need my beauty sleep!"

"Are you sure? You already look beautiful to me." He replied. I blushed. Hopefully the dark prevented him from seeing me, though. I tried to push him off the bed but before I knew it, he was behind me. How'd he do that so fast? Before I had a chance to say "Go Away!" we were already making out. Smooooooth moooooove Courtney. I kissed him back. Ugh why did he have to be so cute! Huh? Who said cute? I meant adorable....-y annoying! I was on top of him now. I had to stop before things got out of hand. I did. But then I pounced on top of him and we tumbled and hit the floor. Then I heard a bull-horn.

* * *

"Mornin' Campers!" Chris shouted through his mega-phone. Phew. I was only dreaming. I also remember I hate that megaphone with a _deep _passion. "Taday's challenges were _supposed _to be lead by Chef, but he's off on a _swanky_ cruise. He said he needs a vacation."

"Hmm. I wonder why?" Duncan muttered. DJ and Geoff chuckled under their breath.

"_Sshhush! _So now, I've asked my cousin Christina to lead this weekends' challenges." Everyone moans. "Report to the mess hall in 15." Everyone saunters towards the communal bathrooms.

"What's taking so long?!" Gwen questioned. There was a huge line up to use the bathroom.

"Heather's just finishing up," Lindsay reported, "You guys can go in n-" She didn't get chance to finish. Everyone had run past her, including me.

"So Courtney, what was that with you and Duncan?" Bridgette hinted. I felt sick to my stomach. _Oh please, don't you mean 'I have butterflies in my stomach because it was the bestest kiss EVER?!' _

"He kissed me! It was a surprise attack! I-I don't like him!"

"Whoa whoa whoa, Courtney, I never said you did." Oops...

"Whatever. He is SO dead once I get my hands on him!"

* * *

Duncan's POV.

Everyone made their way to the mess hall. I sat with my dudes Geoff and DJ, then Harold and the girls sat across from us. "Hey sweetcheeks," I said.

"Shut up!" She retaliated. Then I noticed the Gophers enter. Heather whispered to Lindsay, and she nodded. I wonder what they're up to...

"Hold on," Gwen questioned, "if Chef is away on a cruise, who's gonna feed us?"

"GREAT CANADIAN CHEESE BALLS! WE'RE GONNA STAAAAAAARVE!!!!!" Owen cried.

"Please Owen, get a hold'a yourself!" Heather snapped. Then Chris walked in. Greeeeaaat. What kind of torchore did he have in store for us today?

"Alright campers, let me introduce you to my cousin." Chris announced. "Christina?" A tall, woman walked in. Se had a slight resemblence to Chris. But she was a hell-of-a lot cuter than Chris. She was no Courtney though.

"I'll let Christina take over." Chris said leaving the room. Christina walked to kitchen.

"Alright guys," She said. She seemed a lot nicer than Chris. "What do guys want for breaky?"

Confession Cam

Gwen: Okay, A vacation from Chef's disgusting food. A vacation from that total creep Chris. AND a choice in what we want for breakfast. Something smells like sweeet sailing.

Back to reality

I raised my hand. "Okay, I'm really bad with names so I'll just give it my best shot. Duncan?" She asked.

"Right on the money, babe." I replied, and I saw Courtney roll her eyes. "How 'bout pancakes?" I asked.

"YESS! THAT IS A GOOD CALL!!" Owen called.

"Whose in favour of pancakes?" Christina asked. Everyone raised their hands. "Perfect. It'll take awhile for me to get all of these done. So, go ahead, you guys are free for the next hour."

Confession Cam

Harold: Sweet! That Christina's sooo nice! She's also reaaally hot. Like an older Lindsay, but with more botox. I'm relying on my wicked skills to win her over. As for LeShawna? Don't tell her I said any of those things...

Back to Reality

Everyone started to walk out the door. Gwen and Trent, and Geoff and Bridgette headed towards the lake. Lindsay, Heather, LeShawna, DJ, and the rest of them started to leave. Then they all headed out into seperate directions. I managed to catch up to Courtney.

"Hey Princess, wanna go for a stroll through the woods?" I asked her cocking an eyebrow.

"Excuse me, but I'm going to see my _friends. _So please get out of my way!" She sneered walking passed me. I decided to go take a nap. I'm still alittle hazy from the challenge where Chris ditched us in the woods.

Courtney's POV.

Ugh! When will that Duncan get it through his thick skull! I do not like him!

Christina over the loudspeaker: Okay campers, breakfast is finito, so head back to the mess hall and dig in!

Everyone made their way back, and gorged themselves on pancakes.

"Mmm, uh, these are so good!" Owen mumbled between bites.

"Thanks you guys! I never thought you'd like my cooking so much!" Christina said.

"After a month of Chefs disgusting food, anything, will taste good." Heather replied with a mouth full of pancakes. Gwen gave her a disearning look.

"No Christina, these are really good."

"Thanks. You know what? Since you guys were so honest with me, I'll let you guys off today. Go have fun!" She exclaimed.

Confession Cam:

Heather: Okay, I am officially loving, that Christina. And that means quite a lot coming from me.

Geoff: Whoa! Christina's like the uber party girl! Boo-yeah!

DJ: She's sooo nice!

Trent: She's awesome! Now I can focus on Gwen instead Chris' stupid challenges.

LeShawna: She is such a sweetie! I wonder how she's related to Chris!?

Back to reality

No one's POV.

Everyone made their way out of the mess hall cheering. Then they saw Chris enter. Everyone had left except for Gwen, Courtney, Duncan, Geoff, Bridgette, and Owen. They cringed as they heard Chris yell at Christina.

"...not supposed to help the campers! You're supposed to make their lives miserable! Stir up the drama! No drama equals no viewers which equals no paycheck! How can we be related!" Chris stormed out. They saw Christina's shadow bow its head. Then they started out towards their cabins.

"Aww. I feel so bad for Christina. We should go give Chris a piece of our minds!" Bridgette suggested.

"That's not a bad idea," Gwen agreed.

"Or even better, if we get Chris to quit, Christina would have to take over!" Courtney exclaimed.

"Nice thinkin' Princess." Duncan admitted.

"I don't think anythin' less," she grinned.

"Perfect. Now to become the opposites of or normal states to freak Chris out!" Geoff yelled.

"Me and Bridgette will go tell Harold, and Gwen and Owen? You go tell the rest of the Gophers." Geoff stated. Everyone nodded in agreement.

* * *

The next Day.

Everyone was eating, then Chris walked in.

"Mornin' Campers. Christina's sleeping in, and I didn't want to wake her, so I'll be telling you about your challenge, savvy?" He announced.

"Ugh, just get on with it Chris, these LOSERS are interrupting my concentration on the game!" Lindsay yelled. Chris' jaw dropped.

"Oh Duncan, would you be as so kind to pass me the salt? Harold asked.

"Sure buddy," Duncan replied kindly passing him the salt. Bridgette and Courtney were slap fighting. Gwen and LeShawna were strangling eachother. Trent was hitting on Lindsay, who was acting like a total snob, and Owen was punching a bunch of numbers into a calculator!

"27! Beat the news again!" He shouted. Geoff and DJ were snikkering and Heather yelled:

"I've got friendship bracelets for everyone!!!"

"Aaaaaaaaaaah!!!! What is with you FREAKS! I'm outta here! I QUIT!" He screamed running. He jumped on the Boat of Losers, and it drove off. Everyone cheered!

"The plan worked!" Courtney yelled. Everyone continued to cheer, then Christina wobbled in half asleep.

"Huh? W-whats going on?" She questioned wiping her eyes.

"Chris quit, so we need a new host. You up for it?" Trent replied.

"DUH! I've wanted his cushy job for WEEKS!" She exclaimed. "Today's challenge is just some easy voting. By the way, CONGRATS EVERYBODY! You've made it to the merge!" Everyone screamed!

Confession Cam:

LeShawna: Wow. I guess things are gonna get a lot easier with Chris gone! Making it to the merge was a piece of cake.

Owen: Piece of caaaaaaaaaaake.

Back to Reality

Everyone was by the bonfire, and Christina walked towards them.

"'Kay guys. Today, you will be voting on who you think is the best couple. You can't vote for yourself by the way. That's tacky. The 'couple' that receives the most votes, will be sent on a romantic weekend for two. To where you might ask? Toronto!"

Confession Cam:

Duncan: Yess! I can't believe that chick! She's amazing! It'll be the perfect chance to win over Courtney.

Back to Reality

"The girls will pack for the girl in the couple with the most votes, and dudes will do the same. Everything you need will be in this trailor" Christina explained gesturing to the left. "So get to voting".

Confession Cam:

Duncan: I vote for Bridgette and Geoff. They're good together.

Bridgette: Definately Duncan and Courtney.

LeShawna: Courtney and Duncan. If only Courtney would realize they'd be sweet.

Heather: Ugh, I dunno... Trent and Gwen? Only because I need a break from those 'pains in my butt.'

Owen: Definately Gwen and Trent! Gotta help out ma bro with the ladies!

Courtney: Bridgette and Geoff. They deserve a romantic weekend.

DJ: Courtney and Duncan. Dude wants her so bad, I gotta help him out.

Geoff: Duncan and Courtney for sure! Dudes need the weekend off to chill!

Gwen: Duncan and Court. That'd be sweet... To finally see them get along for once!

Harlod: Duncan and Courtney. I need to get them out of my hair!

Lindsay: Gretta and Todd. They're as sweet as me and Taylor-uh, Tyler!

Back to Reality

"I have the results," Christina teased waving an envelope. She ripped it opened it. "The couple going on the romantic weekend getaway is... Courtney and Duncan!"

Courtney's POV.

What!

"What!" I shouted!

"Tut tut tut Courtney, no matter what, you are going to have fun, and a nice relaxing _romantic _weekend." Christina taunted. I glared at her. "While everyone prepares your wardrobe, you and Duncan go wait in the Bass Cabin. I'll call you over the loudspeaker when they're done." We nodded, then set off towards the trailer.

"Okay, on this trip. You do not steal; touch me; embarrass me; or do anything that _you, _would usually do!" I informed.

"Yes ma'am," he replied. We entered the trailor.

* * *

No one's POV.

The girls walked into the make up trailor. Geoff and DJ whispered something to Bridgette, and she nodded in response. She passed it on to the rest of the girls.

"No way! She'd TOTALLY flip! That would be SO funny." Lindsay exclaimed. Christina stepped in carrying some wires.

"Hey girl, what're those for?" LeShawna asked.

"Oh, the producers said I need to make the show more intense. So we're gonna attach these to make a little... suprise... I've set up a bunch of suprises actually." Christina announced.

"Cool. What's the suprise?" Gwen asked.

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a suprise, would it?" She replied.

"Fair enough." The girls attached a bunch of wires to the clothes.

It was the guys turn, and Christina had told them the same thing as the girls. They were soon finished.

"That is going to be hilarious! Will we be able to see their faces!?" Trent asked.

"DUH! It wouldn't be reality TV if you couldn't!" Christina exclaimed

* * *

Christina over the loudspeaker: Alright! Courtney and Duncan! Ready for the most AWESOMEST weekend of your life!!!!

"No." Courtney sneered.

"Well too bad! Board the Boat of Losers and get moovin'!"

"Okay Courtney. Lets just try to go on this trip without totally killing eachother." Duncan suggested. Courtney nodded. They approached the dock. "Bye Courtney, have a nice weekend." Bridgette said giving her a hug. Courtney grabbed her luggage and stepped onto the boat. Duncan approached DJ and Geoff. "Later dude. Have a nice time with your lady friend." Geoff gigled. Christina glared at Geoff and pulled Duncan away.

"C'mon Duncan, boat of loosers is a'waitin!" she proclaimed. Duncan picked up his bags and stepped onto the boat.

"Bye! Everyone called. Duncan and Courtney waved goodbye, and they were off to Toronto.

* * *

Christina's POV.

After the campers set off for dinner, which I had already made, I left for the editing room. I turned on the web cam.

"Hello Christina." Chris said.

"Hi cos'..." I replied.

"Is the plan working?"

"Perfectly. No one suspects a thing."

"I knew you were a McClane."

"After the next bonfire ceremony, I will make they're lives miserable. I just need to gain a little more trust, then when I become even worse than you, the raitings will sky rocket" I exclaimed. Right now those little brats think I'm their buddy. How adorable. As soon as I'm done with them, I will become an even bigger celebrity than Chris. Mwah-ha-ha-ha!!!!!!!


	3. One Wild Night equals No Tommorow

Me: Disclaimer Notice: I do not own TDI or TDA.

Chapter 3

Duncan's POV.

We arrived at a HUGE hotel. I got out of the limo and reached out for Courtney's hand, to help her out. Gotta start somewhere to win over Courtney. She cocked an eybrow at me, and I shrugged. She took my hand and we headed inside.

No one's POV.

Little did Courtney and Duncan know, but EVERYONE was watching they're date.

Duncan's POV.

We walked up to the front desk and there was an envelope with our names on it, circled in a heart. Courtney it picked up, and read it aloud.

"Dear Courtney and Duncan, you are in store for a wild and wicked weekend. To start things off, you should head to your room and get changed into some formal wear. First off is a romantic dinner followed by a waltz. Enjoy, Christina." Courtney looked at me and smiled. "Well, I guess we should make the most of this weekend," she suggested.

"Yeah..." I sighed. '_Yeah'. That's the best you can come up with!_

We headed towards they elevator with our bags. When we came up to the room, I unlocked the door for her. She smiled and said "Thanks." Yes! I'm soo close to making Courtney mine. She opened the door and gasped. There was one bed, three bottles of champaign, and a heart shaped box of chocolates. We looked at eachother.

"I-I'm going to go get changed..." She sighed walking into the room. She opened her suitcase and pulled out this silver, sparkly, dress. It was about 6 inches above her knees in lengh, but on the left side, it descended to her ankle. The entire mid section was bear, and it criss-crossed. The back was bear as well. I couldn't wait until I saw her in it.

"Okay. There is NO way I am wearing that!" She declared.

"Come on Princess..." I begged her, giving my best puppy dog face.

"Fine. I'll be back in a minute." She said walking into the bathroom. I opened my suitcase, and I pulled out a tuxedo, with a sliver tie with red accents.

"Aww man are you kidding me! I'll look like Christmas!" I exclaimed. Courtney walked in. "Uhh! This dress itches!" She scoffed. I couldn't believe how beautiful she looked! Like the moonlight...

"Whoa... You look beautiful..." I droned.

"Thanks, now go take a shower so we can dye your hair."

"What!" I exclaimed. She sighed.

"Do you want to look like Christmas?" I walked into bathroom. After I was done, I got changed and headed into the room. "Wow, you clean up well." Courtney said.

"Thanks," I replied. She circled me.

"Hmm," She took out a comb, and fixed my hair up. I felt like a panzy. But hey, if it'll get me on Courtney's good side... Eventually, we were ready to head down to the restaurant for dinner.

* * *

No one's POV.

At Camp

Owen walked over and sat beside Trent and Gwen. "Hey guys!"

"Hey Owen," Gwen replied. Christina walked in with popcorn. "Hello guys, ready to watch this drama?!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah! This is gonna be good." Geoff replied taking a bowl of popcorn. Christina turned on the TV, and Courtney and Duncan were at dinner.

"Um, why'd you join TDI?" Duncan asked Courtney. She took a bite of her pasta before responding. "It would be great practise for being in politics," she replied.

"Hey, another letter!" Duncan pointed out. He picked it up and read it aloud:

"Now that you two have filled your bellies, it's time for a dance. After that, things will heat up. Ciao, Christina." Duncan escorted Courtney to the dancefloor. Tchaikovsky's Waltz of the Flowers started to play. "Can I have this Dance, Princess?" Duncan asked nevously. Courtney smiled and took his hand.

"Don't worry. I'll help you lead" She said putting her hands on his shoulders. They stared lovingly into eachothers eyes.

"Y'know Courtney..."

"Courtney? No Princess? What's the occasion?" She joked.

"Well you do look like a Princess tonight. You're the only reason why I put with this stupid show." She blushed, and looked away.

"Who knew Duncan was such a romantic..." Bridgette sighed.

At the Hotel

After the waltz, Courtney stared into Duncan's eyes. They leaned in to kiss... Before their lips touched, a beeping noise blurted out. "Huh?" They both snapped. Then Courtney looked over to thier table and found another letter. She read it aloud. "After your romatic waltz, it's time to warm things up with some fencing. But theres something different about this fencing. You will be on two pillars across from eachother. You will be using foam poles, and whoever falls three times into the pool, looses. The winner, wins a 500$ shopping spree in Young and Dundass Square. Happy Fencing, Christina." They look at eachother.

"We aren't going to get too competitive are we?" Duncan asked.

"No, but I would like a new pair of shoes..." Courtney replied.

"And I'd like a new carving knife..."

* * *

Duncan and Courtney entered the deck. "Where's our bathing suits?" Courtney asked. Duncan picked up a letter. "Oh, I forgot to tell you, you will be fencing in your formal wear. Good luck, (you'll need it.)"

"Ugh! This is just great!"

"Whoa, Drama Queen, calm down." Duncan advised. A referee walked in. "Alright you two, get to fencin'!" He exclaimed. Duncan and Courtney climbed up their pillars, and grabbed their foam swords.

At Camp

"This is going to get dicey..." Christina declared. Everyone had their eyes glued to the screen. Duncan and Courtney were on top of the pillars. "Ready...?" The ref asked. They nodded in response. Then the ref blew his whistle, and Duncan and Courtney started to fight. Courtney whacked Duncan in the shoulder, and he started to loose his balance. "Whoa..." He blurted, then regained his balance. "That the best you can do?" He taunted.

"No, but this is!" She screamed whacking him in the face, and he fell into the water.

"Ooooh that's it. No more Mr. Nice Guy." He shouted.

"Bring it!" Courtney screamed. Duncan got back on the pillar and swiped at Courtney's legs, she jumped out of the way, but lost her balance. Duncan hit her in the chest and she fell into the water. "Duncan!!!! Prepare for a world of pain!" Courtney sneered shaking her fist.

"Can't wait Princess!" He replied. She climbed back up, and they both hit eachother at the same time, causing both of them to fall. They climbed back up. "Okay, next one to fall, looses."

"Time for a little suprise..." Christina taunted clicking a button on the remote. Courtney's dress beeped and fell apart. It fell into the pool. She gasped. Then everyone at camp gasped.

"Courtney!" Bridgette, Gwen, and LeShawna called. The boys just stared at the screen, with bulging eyes. Duncan just stared at her. Courtney glared at him, and hit him where the sun don't shine. He cried in pain and fell into the water. The ref cringed. "Courtney is the winner!" He declared. Courtney jumped into the pool, grabbed her dress and headed into the changeroom.

"Wait, If that was Courtney's suprise," Heather wondered, "What's Duncan's?

"Don't worry, there will be many more suprises." Christina replied. Duncan crawled out of the pool, and grabbed a towel. Courtney walked out in her dress. "You look like a drowned rat." Duncan sneered.

"Ugh. You say that like you don't." She snapped back. "Let's just head back to our room. They're shouldn't be anymore suprises tonight."

Duncan nodded.

* * *

At the Hotel

Duncan and Courtney walked into their room, and Duncan picked up a letter. "Congrats you guys. You've made through day 1. Tonight you can just relax. In the morning, head down to the restaurant for some chow, then things will go from the frying pan, into the fire. Nighty night, Christina." Courtney was trying to get her dress off. "I don't get it! I just put this back on with no trouble. Ugh. Duncan, could you help me get this off. And if you try anything funny, I will hit you somewhere, where it isn't so funny."

"Whatever, I'll do it so I can get some shut eye," he replied pulling at her zipper.

At Camp

"Time for suprise number two," Christina announced pushing a bunch of buttons.

"Uh oh." Duncan muttered.

"What uh oh...?" Courtney asked.

"My sleeves are kind of... Stuck to your dress..." He replied.

"WHAT! Well start pulling!" She shouted. He started to tug. "No... uh, this isn't working." Courtney murmerred. Christina pushed another button. Courtney and Duncan's clothes dropped to the floor. They heard locking sounds. Everyone gasped. "Ah! Duncan what did you do!" Courtney screamed.

"Um, Princess!? I didn't do anything!" He called. Courtney looked around. "Hey, where's our luggage!?" She shouted. She saw a letter on the bed. "Uh oh. Looks like your clothes are ruined. Your luggage is missing too huh? I guess you'll have to sleep in your undies. Another thing, the phone is on the fritz, so all you have to eat are those chocolates, and all you have to drink is the champaign. Also, the door is locked. Sweet dreams, Luv Christina."

"Whoa, dudette. That is really messed up!" Geoff scoffed. "Awesome!"

"No, not awesome! Poor Courtney..." Gwen replied.

No one's POV.

Courtney tried opening the door. She tried everything to get out of there. "Face it Princess, we're stuck here." Duncan said.

"Ugh! Man I'm thirsty..." She droned. She looked over at the champaign. "Nope. No way. I'd rather die of thirst." Duncan opened the bottle, and it overflowed all over Courtney. "Come on, it's really good." He said taking a sip. She grabbed it from him, and took a sip. "Hmm. This isn't bad." She admitted. She started to chug it down.

"Whoa! Courtney slow down!" Duncan yelled, She didn't listen. She dropped the bottle. "Wha? Iwas thuuursty..." She slurred. She kissed Duncan. He stared at her wide eyed.

"Uh oh." Christina muttered.

"Yeah, uh oh! Courtney is gonna do something she'll regret, and it's your fault!" Bridgette yelled.

"Don't get you knickers in a knot! They can't do much damage, they're isolated in the hotel room." Christina replied.

"I guess that's alittle better..." Bridgette sighed. Duncan grabbed Courtney's hand and guided her to the bed. "Sit," He said. Courtney nodded and did what she was told. Duncan sat across from her. "Okay Courtney. Please don't do anything that stu-" Duncan didn't have a chance to finish. Courtney had already pressed her lips against his. He kissed back. He pulled away.

"No. I can't... Right now I'm not actually kissing you, because right now you're drunk, and therefore when we wake up in the morning you will kill me, because I would be taking advantage of the situation..." Duncan mumbled. Courtney tilted her head, and didn't understand a word he said. She grabbed the champaign and poured a little on her neck.

"Oh daarn. I've spilled some champaign on my neck. Could you get it off?" She begged batting her eyelashes. Duncan scowled and looked around the room for a rag, but didn't see a single one.

"Oh phooey. I guess you'll have to lick it off..." She hinted tilting her neck. Duncan looked at her and came closer. And closer. Then Courtney grabbed him and shoved him on the bed. "What the-" He sputtered. She kissed him. They continued to make out.

Everyone gasped, including Christina.

"Whoa. Even _I _didn't see that coming." Christina admitted.

"At least they're not killing eachother..." DJ jested.

"And this is better!" Gwen yelled. "They're basiclly... doing _it_!"

10 minutes later Courtney pulled away and turned out the light. "Uh oh..." Christina shouted. "We lost visual."

"I don't like where this is going..." Owen moaned.

An hour later, Courtney had fallen asleep in Duncan's arms, and they were sleeping. "Okay, I think they're asleep. You guys can go back to your cabins and catch a few Z's. I'll call you in the morning when they wake up." Everyone started to get up.

"Aww man. Duncan is _sooo _gonna be dead when they wake up." Trent said.

"I'm not so sure ma man," Owen replied. "Courtney may not remember what happened." Christina over heard them. "Owen's right," she whispered, "Unless... I help her remember." She turned off the record button, and took out a disc. She took out her cell. "Hello, Damian? I'm gonna send you an e-mail with this video on it. Make sure you put it on a DVD, then make sure it's ready to play in Duncan and Courtney's room. Perfect." She closed her cell, and headed out for the editing room.


	4. Surprise Number 6

Chapter 4

No one's POV.

Courtney woke up with a banging head ache. "Uhh... What happened last night? My head feels like... Uhh..." Courtney muttered. Duncan paused. He was about to tell her the truth, but the TV turned on. It opened with Courtney chugging champaign. She gasped. "I-I drank booze!" She glared at Duncan. The clip continued with Duncan slowly walking up to her, then them kissing. Courtney went from mad, to enraged. Then they walked to the bed. Courtney poured champaign on herself, pounced on Duncan, then the lights went out. She went from enraged, to furious.

Christina over the loudspeaker: Campers, our couple is awake, so you should be too. Head to the mess hall immidiately.

"Ah, it's nice to actually get a decent amount of sleep." Owen said entering the mess hall.

"Sweet, eggs and bacon for breakfast." Trent noted sitting between Gwen and LeShawna.

"Ugh! You took advantage of me!" Courtney screamed.

"Uh oh, it looks like Courtney found out about her and Duncan's.... hehe. Wild night." Geoff gigled.

Confession Cam:

Gwen: Duncan is _so _gonna be dead. I probably should have voted for Bridgette and Geoff.

Back to Reality

Duncan and Courtney got out of bed. Duncan was slowly backing up. "Okay Courtney... I know that tape looks alitte... Incriminating. But that is not what happened!" Duncan said.

"Why should I believe you!" She screamed grabbing an empty champaign bottle and walking towards him. "_You _were *shutters*"

"Uhhh... Hey look it's another letter" Duncan lied protecting his face. Courtney looked behind her. There actually was a letter, so she picked it up and read it aloud. "Way to stir up the Drama guys, nice work. Get changed and prepare for a hot, and spicy breakfast. Luv, Christina. Wait a sec, wasn't our luggage gone before?" They looked and saw thier bags on a sofa, across the room. Courtney put down the bottle, and grabbed her bag. Duncan sighed in relief.

"I'll go get changed in the bathroom. You change here." Duncan said. Courtney rolled her eyes, but nodded. Duncan left for the bathroom. Courtney opened her suitcase and pulled out a plaid mini skirt, a spaghetti strap shirt, and high heel boots. "Ugh! These look like Lindsay's clothes!" Courtney exclaimed.

Everyone looked at Lindsay. "I knew I was missing some clothes! I must've accidentally packed them for Courtney..."

Courtney put on a fresh set of underwear (AN: I know there are cameras, but there was no other way for her to change...) and was putting on her shirt, when she got stuck. "Aww man!" She exclaimed wiggling trying to get the shirt on. Duncan walked in and Courtney gasped. "Don't you knock!!!" She screamed trying get the shirt on. "That makes no sense! I was coming from the bathroom! If there was any knocking that was needed, it should've come from you!" Duncan exclaimed. Courtney continued to wiggle trying to get into her shirt "Need help?" He asked.

Courtney's POV.

The last thing I wanted was help from that *shutters*. But I didn't want to be stuck like this forever. "Fine..." I muttered sauntering towards him. "Ah ah ah, you have to say 'Oh mighty Duncan, please rescue me from these retched clothes." He smirked cocking an eyebrow, and in a high pitch girly voice.

"One; I don't sound like that, and Two; there is NO way I am saying that!" I scoffed.

"Fine, enjoy the rest of your life stuck in a shirt," Duncan said heading towards the door. Ugh. I hate him! _You so do not. What about last night?_

That's not fair. For the record, I was unconsious during the time of the said "cuddling". I was totally unaware of what I was doing. So, it's like it never happened.

_Suuuure Courtney. Whatever you say._

Ugh! Even my subconcious sounds like Duncan! Why!!!

"Fine! 'Oh mighty Duncan, please rescue me from these retched clothes." I droned half heartedly.

"With feeling..." Duncan said. I rolled my eyes and gave it a valiant effort. He smiled. "That's better." I lifted my arms and he pulled my shirt down.

"Thank-you." I muttered, putting on my skirt. "Let's head downstairs for breakfast." We exited the room, and left for the elevator. Duncan pushed the button, and the door opened. We walked in. All of a sudden, the elevator stopped. "Huh? The doors won't open. I don't like where this is going!" Duncan yelled pushing on the elevator doors.

"Dudette, isn't that like, suprise number 6?" Geoff asked. Christina shrugged.

"We're gonna starve!" Duncan yelled paniking. Ugh. He's soooo immature.

"Duncan, don't worry. I'm sure the elevator will be up and working again soon." I had no idea when the elevator would be working again. I just wanted to calm him down. _Aww you do like him..._

Uhhhh... If I admit I like him will you go away?!

_Maybe._

Fine, I like him okay! He is a total perv, a jerk, and a neanderthal. But he's also sweet... And he's like my...

_Everything?_

Yeah... Why do I feel this way? I never felt this way when I've dated before...

_That's because you're in love with him._

What! No I'm not!

_Courtney. I'm you. If I'm in love with him, you are._

* * *

And that's the end of Chapter 4! R&R, and oooh. Cliff hanger. What is in store for Duncan and Courtney? Will they make up? Will they kill eachother? Will I they ever get out of that elevator?! Also, will the campers find out the truth about Christina? I highly doubt. She's even more cunning than Chris.

Lates, Luv Alexex 3


	5. Elevator Love

Me: Disclaimer Notice: I do not own TDI

* * *

Chapter 5

No one's POV.

Duncan and Courtney have been in the elevator for an hour, and it was as hot as a sauna in there. Courtney's hair was starting to frizz, and her liner and mascara was running down her cheeks. Duncan was muttering to himself.

"We're gonna die, we're gonna die, we're gonna die, we're gonna die-"

"If you say that one more time I. Will. Kill. You." Courtney threatened.

"Umm, Christina? I think you should let them out now. If they stay in there for much longer, they might eat eachother." Lindsay said. Everyone looked at her.

"Don't worry Lindsay, when they find the letter I hid on the ceiling, they'll figure out how to get out of there." Christina assured her.

Another half hour passed, and Courtney and Duncan still have not found the letter. Courtney was banging her head against the wall and Duncan was pressing random buttons. Courtney eventually banged her head with enough force to propell herself backwards. She looked up at the ceiling.

"Finally!" Everyone exclaimed.

"Duncan! I see a letter, it's on the ceiling!" Courtney screamed pointing at the ceiling.

"I bet it'll tell us how to get outta here!" Duncan replied grabbing Courtney and spinning her around.

"Duncan, hoist me up!" Courtney said. He nodded. Courtney got on Duncan's shoulders and reached out for the letter. "Al...most... there...!" She exclaimed reaching with all her might. She grabbed the letter, then the two of them collapsed of exhaustion. Duncan fell on his back, and Courtney landed on top of him. Their lips were an inch apart. There expressions became blank.

Everyone at camp was chanting "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!"

"L-l-letter. The letter. Let's just read the letter so we can get out of here, and have breakfast. I'm starved..." Courtney sighed getting up and fixing her skirt. Duncan got up and nodded. He picked up the letter and read it. "Oh man, the elevator is stuck! You'll have to open the doors some how and slide down the cables to the ground floor. Becareful though, it's a loooooong way down. But they're are pillows down there if you fall. So no worries. You should hurry. Breakfast is a'waitin." How are we supposed to open the door?" Courtney took off a boot and tried to use it as a crowbar.

"Nice thinking! Come on Princess you can do it!" He yelled cheering her on. She pulled and pulled, but eventually the heel broke off.

"Oh great! I broke my heel!" She shouted.

"Hey! That's _my _heel!" Lindsay replied angrily.

"That's what you ge fort packing her _your _clothes, Lindsay." Heather sneered.

"What do we do now?" Courtney questioned. Duncan took off his dog collar and jammed it into where all the buttons were on the elevator. (AN: I have no idea what that's called, so don't yell at me!) The doors slowly opened.

"Oh Duncan! I love you!" Courtney yelled. She quickly covered her mouth.

Courtney's POV.

Did I really just say that out loud?

Duncan's POV.

Did she really just say that out loud?

No one's POV

Everyone at Camp: DID SHE REALLY JUST SAY THAT OUT LOUD!!!

* * *

And that's the end! Don't wory I'm posting Chapter 6 hopefully tonight or tomorrow. And sorry that it was so short! Couldn't think of anything else! But don't worry. I will be focusing a lot on this chapter coming up. Cause that's when the feeling will intensify... R&R!


	6. THINGS ARE ABOUT TO GET HOT, AND SPICY!

Me: Disclaimer Notice: I do not own TDI

* * *

Chapter 6

No one's POV.

Courtney and Duncan just stared at eachother blankly. "I mean- I love _how _you opened the elevator... Nice job..." She said nervously.

"No problem..." He replied just as shakily. They looked out the elevator. They saw two cables, and an arrow pointing downward.

"I see what we need to do, but we're going to have to make one heck of a jump to make it..." Courtney assumed. Duncan nodded, and took a running start at the cables. He grabbed onto one.

"Come on Princess, you can do it!" Duncan called. She looked frightened, but took a running jump at the cables and grabbed on.

"Let's start climbing down," she suggested. The started down the cables. They were almost at the bottom now. Courtney heard a snapping sound, and her cable broke. She screamed as she started to propell downwards. Duncan grabbed her hand. She looked up at him. "G-grab the cable!" He shouted. She did. They made their way onto he ground. Courtney was starting to cry.

"Oh Duncan," she cried hugging him, "Y-you saved my life!"

"It's okay Princess, let's just get out of here and get something to eat." He replied hugging her back. They entered the lobby. They made their way to the restaurant and Courtney picked up a letter, then read it.

"You made it! Awesome job. Now it's time for that hot and spicy breakfast I promised. You will be preparing super spicy salmon filets with omlettes. Heres the catch. You will be timed, and you have to be finished within an hour to eat. The recipe is hanging up on the cupboard beside the fridge. Heres the other catch. You two will be connected by your wrists, ankles, and waist. Get cookin, chop suey!" A chef walked in carrying handcuffs and things to tie Duncan and Courtney together.

"Oh no. I'm not doing this. I'm done. Finished." Courtney ranted shaking her head. Her stomach growled. She sighed. "Fine..." The chef connected the two together. You have 15 minutes to read the recipe, pre heat the oven, and get the materials you need. Your 15 minutes starts.... now!" Courtney and Duncan ran quickly to the recipe and Courtney read it aloud.

"Okay, we needd to preheat the oven to 375 degrees F, we need six eggs, milk, olive oil, pepper, hot sauce, and the fish is in the fridge. Go!" They ran to the oven and set it to 375 degrees, then run to the cupboard and pull out the spices, and bowls and pans. On her way to the fridge, Courtney tripped, and she accidentaly pulled Duncan down with. The got tangled. "Ugh, nice Princess. Now how do we get up?" Duncan moaned.

"Don't look at me!" She replied. The oven beeped. Courtney tried to get up, but fell on her face, and her butt was right in front of Duncan's face. "Gah!" She screamed pulling herself up. She blushed and helped Duncan get up. She opened the fridge and pulled out the eggs, milk, and salmon.

"Okay, I'll whisk the eggs, and fry them. You marinate the fish." Duncan gave her a thumbs up, and they quickly got to work. 10 minutes passed.

"Alright, we need to pick up the pace, the fish needs 45 minutes to cook." Courtney sighed. She glanced over at Duncan who was pouring sauce on the filets. He had spelled D+C cirled in a heart on each piece. He felt her presence, and quickly smeared the sauce and stared at her wide eyed.

"H-how are the eggs coming along...?" He said.

"They're done, how about the fish?" She replied.

"They can go in the oven now. Lets go fry the eggs. But how are we going to do it handcuffed?" Courtney wrapped took Duncan's arms and wrapped them around herself.

"Like this." She smiled. They leaned in to kiss. But they were interrupted by the chef clearing his throat. "You do realize that you have 47 minutes left..."

"Oh crap, quick Duncan, put the fish in the oven!" He did, and Courtney turned on the heat and started to cook the eggs.

"Wow, they actually make a good team." Gwen admitted.

Time, was up, and Courtney took the fish out of the oven, and served the meal. The chef walked over and gave them a thumbs up. He handed them a letter. Courtney read it. "Mmm, smells good all the way over here. By the way. You will be eating and participating in the next activity cuffed. Enjoy, Christina. Well, that doesn't sound to bad." Courtney said. They sat beside eachother. Courtney fed Duncan, and he fed Courtney.

All the girls at camp except Heather: Awwwwwwww!

Duncan and Courtney were finished, and headed out to the limo. Courtney grabbed a letter from under the wind shield wipers and read it. "Okay, you're next challenge is an obstacle course in a golf kart. You will choose a driver, and they must complete a two lap circut around the track. If you make it out alive, you have the night off."

"Swell..." Duncan sighed. "I guess I'll be the driver." Duncan suggested. Courtney pulled him back.

"Um, hello? I used to be a real C.I.T. I should be the driver." Courtney replied. Everyone at camp moaned.

"I'm the driver."

"No me!" Courtney said becoming annoyed.

"I'm the guy so I'm the driver!" Courtney gasped. Everyone at camp gasped.

"Oh no he didn't!" LeShawna yelled.

"Okay Mr. Man, drive!" Courtney snapped.

"No, Princess, I didn't mean-" He said.

"DRIVE!" She screamed. They ran to the golf cart and got in. "Okay, how are we going to make this work?" Duncan questioned. Courtney examined the situation, and realilized that the only way it would work, would be if she sat in his lap. She would have to steer, and he'd push the gas pedal.

"Okay, as much as I want to hit you right now, we really need the night off. The only way this is going to work is if I sit in your...in your... Lap..." She sputtered. Duncan smirked and before he could make a witty response, Courtney had smacked him upside the head. A person with a checkered flag put the flag in the air. "On your marks!!" She yelled. Courtney got on his lap and gripped the steering wheel. "Get set... Ride it like it's sweeps' week! GO!!" She yelled waving the flag.

* * *

Okay, I got a review sayin that it was alot like Courtney and Duncan go Sailing, but for the record, I've never read that fanfic. I'll read it when I'm done this chappie. But yea... R&R! :D


	7. Pedal to the Metal

Sorry to the person who wrote "Courtney and Duncan go Sailing"! I realize now that my story is similar too theirs. I wrote my fanfic before I read your story! Swearsies! Also, your story is very well written, and awesome!

Also, Disclaimer Notice: I do not own TDI and TDA

* * *

Chapter 7

Duncan's POV.

I pushed on the pedal and we zoomed down the track. It went pretty fast for a piece of junk. Courtney's hair was blowing into my eyes, and the road was really bumpy. We came to a sharp turn, and we almost tipped. "Moggles?! Moggles?! What're moggles doing ther-ah!!!!" Courtney screamed. My stomach did a flip flop as we jumped. Courtney was trying hard to steer, but the golf kart was so old, that it made very hard to steer. There was a HUGE ramp coming up. There was a pirhanna filled pool below. Seriously! Where do they get all of these animals?! We passed the finish line and were onto lap two. "Uh oh..." Courtney yelled. I didn't like the sound of that...

"What uh oh?!" I replied with a faceful of hair.

"The track is one giant ramp now! The finish line is on the other side, and the ditch is HUMONGOUS! We're not gonna make it!!!" She screamed. We were 50ft from the end of the ramp now.

"WE'RE NOOOOTTT GOOOONNNAAA MAAAAKEE ITT!!!!!" She screeched as we came closer to the end of the ramp. If we didn't make it, one thing I was glad about, was that I'd spend my last moments with Courtney...

"YESSS! WEEE!!! WIILLLLL!!!" I screamed flooring it. We glided through the air. This would've been _soooo _cool if we weren't gonna die as soon as we landed... We flew out the side of the kart, and she landed on top of me. Again. Score... We struggled to get up. "Uhhhh... If this is Christina's idea of a romantic weekend, I can't imagine what going steady with that chick would be like..." I muttered. Courtney burst out laughing.

"That was actually pretty funny..." She giggled. Did Courtney _actually _just laugh at one of my jokes? This been one wierd day. First she threatens me with a champaign bottle, I walk in on her when she's changing, we get stuck in an elevator for two hours, I save her life, we get cuffed together, we cook breakfast, and now this, without her hurting me. Is she on her period or something? We started to walk back to the hotel, and there was another letter on the doors. Oh joy. I picked it up, and did the honours. "You actually survived! Perfect. Now here's two passes to the spa, and be ready to hit the streets tonight. Luv, Christina." I grabbed a pass, and passed it to Courtney.

"Wait a minute, how are we supposed to get uncuffed?" Courtney questioned as we walked into the hotel. We walked down the hall, and entered the deck. There was a tall, blonde, girl in a bikini with a key. She was beside a tall, muscular, brutish guy. Yes brutish. It's in my vocabulary got a problem with that?! Didn't think so... Anyway back to the bikini chick and the _brutish_ guy. Ha. "Hello, guys. You will be wrestling us for the key." She said pointing to a kiddie ball pit.

"W-w-wait a second. We're supposed to wrestle you in a kiddie ball pit? And where the hell did that come from anyways! When we walked in I didn't see it, but now it's like SPLOOSH! Instant ball pit." I said. Everyone looked at me funny. The big guy just grunted pulling the tall blonde girl with him.

"What's the matter? Afraid to grind elbows?" She taunted. We looked at eachother. Courtney smirked and pulled me to the ring. We got in, and a horn sounded. The blonde and the brute charged at us. I tripped the brutish dude, and he started to tumble. The blonde pulled Courtney by the hair. "Gah!" She yelled. The two girls got into a catfight. The big dude cracked his knuckles. I didn't like where this was going... I took a double take, and I grabbed Courtney and spun her around. We must've been thinking the same thing, because she stuck her legs out and socked the brutish guy in the face. He fell to the ground. Unconsious. Next was blondie. She pounced on Courtney dragging her to the ground, which made me fall. I didn't mind, because I had an awesome view...

"You're going down you type-A phsycotic crazy!" She screamed. Courtney turned red. Like cherry red. Like physically red in the face with anger, red. She was more pissed than the time I stole her bra and wore it on my head. That means pissed...

"Well you're going down you botox filled glorified little bottle blonde!" She screamed pulling a handful of hair off her head. Courtney gasped. Blondie gasped. Blondie teared and threw the key into the pit. She ran off screaming. Courtney picked up the key and unlocked our cuffs. We sighed in relief. "Lets head back to our room and hit the spa." I suggested. Courtney nodded.

"Okay. But this time, let's take the stairs." She replied.

* * *

No one's POV.

Duncan and Courtney exited the spa feeling both funky, and fresh! What a spa! Courtney pulled out a purple dress, with silver sparkles on it. She left for the bathroom to change. Duncan got changed into jeans, and a t-shirt. Courtney entered and Duncan's jawdropped. Courtney grabbed her hand bag and walked over to Duncan. "Okay let's head outside for the limo. Duncan?" Courtney snapped her fingers in front of Duncan's face. He came back to reality.

"Whoa... Sorry. You just look... So... Princessy." Duncan stammered.

"Um, thanks?" Courtney asked. "Let's just go." She suggested, grabbing his arm. They walked down the stairs and into the lobby. They left the hotel and went into the limo.

* * *

"Uh oh... Looks like there's been an accident. The traffic is really bad. We're going to be stuck here for a while." The driver announced. Courtney and Duncan moaned.

"Not again..." Duncan sighed.

"At least we're not completely trapped this time," Courtney replied. She pressed the button to open the sun roof. Courtney and Duncan stuck their heads out and looked around. Their eyes widened as they saw a 15ft high stack of cars, and a km long traffic jam.

"...uh, I may have spoken too soon." Courtney said plopping back down in her chair. One thing for sure, was that any plans for relaxation, have been hacked into little teriyaki bits...

* * *

Or have they? That's the end of chapter 7 my friends. Thank you to all the people who have reviewed already! And believe me, the end of the weekend is far from the end of the fanfic! R&R and peace out! Btw, chapter 8 coming later today, or tonight... ; )

Ciao, Alexex! 3


	8. Monster Truck Mash

Disclaimer Notice: I do not own TDI and TDA

* * *

Chapter 8

Courtney's POV.

Two PAINFULL hours have passed, and we've barely moved a foot! I was SO bored. The honks of the horns were SO loud... I was starting to loose it. "Ugh! This is just great! Don't you know how to drive! We've been here for hours!" I screamed.

"Whoa, Drama Queen. We won't be here for much longer. It's cool." He replied.

"Cool? It's cool?! Things could not possibly get worse!" I yelled. Then I heard a VERY loud honk. Do I dare look out the window...? I did... I saw two monster trucks come speeding past us. Road rage much? They came and flattened a bunch of cars in front of us. I stuck my head out the sun roof.

"UGH!!!!! Hey! This isn't a monster truck rally! We've been stuck here for hours! Stop wrecking the road!" Yeah... that probably wasn't my smartest move. One of the trucks honked and truck charging towards us. There were cars surrounding us so we couldn't move. Nice goin Courtney... I climbed up on top of the limo. I grabbed Duncan by the arm.

"Come on! They're going to ram right into us! We need to jump!" I yelled.

"What about-"

"NOW!" I said pulling him with me. We jumped car to car, the monster truck coming closer. We jumped off the road and started to run. The trucks were after us. I saw the hotel coming up. We ran as fast as our legs could carry us. I looked behind us, and the trucks were only 60ft behind us. I wasn't paying attention in front of me, and I tripped over a rock. Ugh my ankle felt like... uh... I think I sprained it! The monster trucks were getting closer. Duncan realized what happened, and carried me super man-style. We came up to a fence, and he hoisted me over. He jumped over. The truck turned around, and left. "Okay..." I panted. "Duncan, you saved me... again, thanks..."

"No problem. Let's just go back to the hotel room." Duncan said giving me a piggy-back ride.

* * *

When we got back to the hotel room, I put my foot up on a pillow. I called room service. "Hello, could you please send up a pizza? Pepperoni. Oh, and a bucket of ice please. Thank you." I hung up.

"So, what should we do?" Duncan asked. I limped over to the T.V and turned it on.

"I guess we'll just watch T.V then?" I asked sitting next to him. If my ankle wasn't throbbing, this actually would've been kinda nice... Badminton the Movie was playing. We were about 10 minutes in, when I heard a knock on the door. Duncan got up, and answered it. He took the bucket of ice, and the pizza, and set them down on the bed. He helped me up. I put my foot into the bucket. Man it was FREEZING! Well it _is _a bucket of ice... We started to eat the pizza.

_"...it's not badminton! It's 'Good'minton! Heck, maybe even 'Great'minton...!" _

"Okay... Movie over!" We shouted as I turned off the movie. We had lost track of time, because it was already 10 p.m.

"Wow, don't think I've been more tired than now in my entire life..." I sighed.

"Then let's get some shut eye. Anyways, tommorow's Sunday, and we're going to return back to camp. Never thought that'd I'd miss it so much." Duncan replied. I limped over to my suitcase and pulled out my pajamas and headed into the bathroom.

* * *

Duncan's POV.

I put on a night shirt and my pajama bottoms. Courtney limped over, then got into the bed. I walked over and laid beside her, prepared for a hit upside the head. Strangely, there wasn't one. Courtney shut off the lights then put her head on my shoulder. "Night Duncan," she sighed.

"Goodnight Princess." I replied. I laid there awake, waiting for Courtney to be completely asleep. I think she was...

"Y'know Courtney," I whispered, "I love you too." I dozed off right after that.

* * *

Courtney's POV.

Duncan really loves me?! That's great! But if everyone at camp found out, we'd be baumbarded with teasing. I'll have to deny everything... I can't let my true feelings show. I'm a perfectly well-coifed little package of pure competition. No feelings, no matter how swell they are... will get in the way of the big picture. If we make it to the final five, I might consider picking up or relationship where it left off... but for now? I don't know!!! Why do feelings have to be so complicated! My advanced acadamic math class is easier! But for once in a while, I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

* * *

This chapter is short but sweet... Reminds me of a crush I had this summer... Feelings really are complicated :-/

R&R, and laters! Chapter 9 coming soon! Hopefully by the end of the day =)

Luv, Your friendly neighbourhood Alexex! (lol, I watched Spiderman last night... and I made a lot of references to TDI and TDA Review how many I made, and you could win this bunny! ()() Ya!!!

('.')

('')('')*


	9. Risky Moves, and Dangerous Alliances

Omg, thanks for the praise you guys! TDI/A/M FOREVER!!! And yeah... I have some pretty awesome titles for the chapters, but having a bit'a trouble with the chapter part... But i'll make sure that I'll get AT LEAST a chapter done everyday over the Christmas vacation. When school starts again, I'll try to make sure there's at least one done a week. =)

Disclaimer Notice: I do not own TDI/A

* * *

Duncan's POV.

I woke up to find that Courtney was already up and dressed. She had cleaned the entire hotel room, packed the bags, and laid out a set of clothes for me.

"Whoa, what's with the spring cleaning?" I asked her getting up.

"Oh, I didn't even see you wake up..." She sighed. "The limo's outside, so you should go get dressed."

"Okay." I said grabbing the clothes. I walked into the bathroom and got changed. We walked into the elevator, and were prepared for anything Christina threw at us. Nothing happened. Phew, I guess all this craziness is resulting in paranoya... We got into the limo and zoomed off for Muskoka. It would be a long ride, so I tried to get some sleep. I saw Courtney, out of the corner of my eye, slide over and kiss my forehead. She fell asleep as well.

* * *

We arrived in Muskoka two hours later. Courtney was sleeping soundly, leaning against me. She was so peaceful... I didn't want to wake her, but I had to...

"Courtney..." I whispered shaking her.

"Hm? Oh I must've dozed off... Oh, we're almost back at camp. Duncan?"

"Yeah?"

"I think we need to keep things between us... Neutral..." Ouch.

"B-but..." I stuttered.

"I know, but this is a competition. Not a matchmaking service. I like you, but I also like 100Gs. I need the money for my political career. If I win though, I promise to share my winnings with you, I really do, but the first step is making it to the final five." She said caressing my cheek.

"I understand..." I sighed

"Don't take this too hard... If the competition is going well for the both of us, we can pick things up."

She kissed me. I understood what she was getting at... I need that money too. My parole officers have advised me not the speak of the causes on national television though... The limo came up to camp. Through the tinted windows, I could see everyone on the dock waiting for us. They came running towards the limo. We stepped out, and they screamed:

"WELCOME BACK!!!"

"Thanks for the welcome you guys." Courtney said. The girls ran up and helped Courtney with her stuff, then they walked off in a big shmozzle. (AN: My music teacher made up this word, and it means a big clump. This word is freakin' amazing!) The guys came up and patted me on the back.

"Yo dude, how was your weeeeekend?" Owen said.

"Good." I replied. Actually, things were better, but Courtney ended them.

"Just good?" Geoff asked.

"Yeah, just good..." Christina walked over.

"Guys! How was your weekend?" She exclaimed hugging me.

"Crazy..." Courtney sighed.

"Well, now that the challenge is over, it's time to calculate who won." Christina announced.

"Challenge?" Everyone questioned. I was shocked.

"Did I forget to tell you?" Christina replied just as shocked.

"YES!!!" Everyone screamed.

"Oh darn it! I knew I was forgetting something... It's girl's vs. boy's, and the girl in the couple represented the girl's team and the guy did for the guy's team. There were judges judging you the entire time, and the person who scored the highest on the date, wins invincibility for their team. I'll calculate the scores right now." Christina said walking off. "And right now, the Girls will move to the Gopher cabin, and Dudes will move into the Bass cabin. I'll tell you the results and the campfire ceremony tonight. Later!" She called. Courtney and Bridgette walked over to our cabin and packed their bags.

"Well, it's been nice working with you. Being on your team and all..." Geoff sighed.

"Yeah." Bridgette replied. Bridgette exited the cabin. I shut Courtney's suitcase.

"Ugh, excuse me?" She cried.

"Oops my bad." I apogized sarcasticlly. She rolled her eyes and walked out of the cabin. I wish she was still here...

* * *

No one's POV.

Bridgette entered the cabin, and started to chat with LeShawna and Gwen. Courtney started to walk over to the cabin, but Heather grabbed her arm and pulled her behind the cabin.

"H-hey! What're you doing." Courtney asked.

"Courtney," Heather said sincerely, "we have noticed that you like winning."

"Yeah, I do.." Courtney sighed thinking of what happened in the limo...

"Well now that the teams have merged, I want you to join my alliance. If you do, I'll take you to the final three with me, and Lindsay." Heather explained.

"Alliance?" Courtney questioned.

"How do you think I survived all of those campfire ceremonies?" She said. Courtney thought that if she joined her alliance, she could go back out with Duncan, because in the alliance, she'd be secure.

"What're the rules..." Courtney mumbled. Heather smiled and shook Courtney's hand.

"You have to do whatever I say." Heather recited.

"Oh, and breaking the rules could result in getting kicked out of the alliance." Lindsay added. Heather nodded.

"So, are you in?" Heather asked. Courtney nodded. "Perfect. Let's decide on who's going."

"I think we should get rid of Bridgette." Lindsay suggested. Courtney's eyes bulged.

"N-no!" She yelled. Heather and Lindsay looked at her funny. "I mean- We should get rid of Harold. He's totally annoying, and he picks his nose..."

"Good idea!" Heather exclaimed. "That dweeb is so going down." Heather patted Courtney on the back. "Come on Lindsay, let's go treat our new alliance member to a spa session." Heather said sweetly. The three girls walked into the communal bathrooms.

* * *

It was soon nighfall at camp. Everyone made their way to the bonfire fire ceremony. Christina walked over with papers in one hand, and a plate of marshmellows in the other.

"Okay. The results are in, and the winners of invincibility are... THE GIRLS!" All the guys moaned, and the girls shrieked. Heather gave Courtney a thumbs up. Courtney smiled back. She secretly hated herself for being in an alliance without Duncan...

"The first marshmellow goes to... Bridgette. _She tosses her one. _LeShawna, Heather, and the rest of the girls are safe too. _She throws all of them a marshmellow. _The next marshmellow goes to... DJ!" He sighed in relief. Christina passes him one. "Trent, you're safe too." She called giving him one. Trent looked over at Gwen, and she smiled back. Blushing as well. "Owen." She said throwing one into his mouth.

"Thanks Christina," he sighed with pleasure.

"No prob Owen ma man." She replied sweetly. "There are three campers left, but only two marshmellows. The next marshmellow goes to... Geoff. _She throws him one. _The final marshmellow of the evening goes to..." Courtney and Duncan looked at eacthother.

"Harold." He sighed, in a dweeby way, a sigh of relief. Courtney gasped.

"What! This is impossible! Harold should be the one going home!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah, you're right, I was only kidding. Harold's actually the one going home." Christina revealed tossing Duncan a marshmellow. Everyone looked at Courtney. She blushed and ran to the confession cam.

Confession Cam:

Courtney: Okay, for the record I wasn't mad that Duncan was eliminated. I-it's just, it took a lot of convincing for the other girls in the alliance to vote him off. As if I care about Duncan.... I-I don't!

* * *

Will Courtney stay loyal to the alliance, or her heart?

Made sure this chapter was pretty long.

Chapter 10 coming tonight or tomorrow.

Luv, Alexex!!!!


	10. The Double Date

Hey hey everybody! Merry Christmas Eve! I might not get around to writting a chapter on Christmas Day, so I'll post a super long one today. This chapter is about Heather's alliance, and things heating up with other couples.

Disclaimer Notice: I do not own TDI or TDA

* * *

No one's POV.

Christina over the loudspeaker: Everyone, report to the mess hall for breakfast.

All the girls exited their cabin, and went to the mess hall. Courtney, Heather and Lindsay sat together. Bridgette entered the mess hall. Courtney motioned for Bridgette to sit with them. Heather elbowed Lindsay to make room. "Heather, I was thinking, it might be good for the alliance, if we expanded it... Y'know? Maybe Bridgette could join..." Courtney suggested. Heather took a bite of her oatmeal, and responded.

"That's not actually a terrible idea. If Bridgette joined, we could get rid of anybody we pleased..." Bridgette sat down beside Courtney and Heather.

"Uh, hey guys." She said nervously.

"Bridgette," Heather said in the same sincere tone she used yesterday to convince Courtney to join the alliance. "we were thinking... You should join forces with us! If you do, we'll take you to the finals with us... We could be like BFFs!" Bridgette looked at Courtney in disbelief, that she'd _actually _sell out like that! That she joined forces with that two-faced-back-stabbing-lying-little traitor! Before Bridgette could respond, Christina walked in, wearing a referee's shirt, kleets, and a whistle.

"Okay campers. Who can guess what today's challenge is?" She asked.

"No way! Soccer?!" Duncan yelled. Christina nodded. "Yes!"

"I will be putting you on teams, and we will be having a little soccer tournament. There will be four teams. Team one will be red, Team two will be blue, Team three will be green, and Team four will be yellow."

"Hold on, there's an odd number of us! The teams won't be even." Trent noted.

"Thanks for bringing that up Trent. I will be bringing back one camper, y'know... To stir up the drama! She's a fan favourite, please welcome... IZZY!" Christina announced. Izzy jumped through the window.

"Hi everyone! It's so great to be back at camp! Even though I never really left the island... I've been living in the woods all this time!"

"But I thought the RCMP hunted you down..." Gwen remarked.

"They tried, but being a wilderness surviver, I was swift footed and avoided capture. Ooh we're playing soccer?! Awesome! I once was playing soccer with my brothers when I accidentally ran into a goal post, cracking my head open! My brother ran inside and grabbed a whole roll of paper towels to try and stop the bleeding, but it didn't work. When we got to the hospital I had to get stiches, DUH! Anyways, I had to wear one of those dog satelite thingys for two months so I wouldn't pick at my head. Well now I learned how to do this!" Izzy exclaimed scratching the back of her head with her foot like a dog. Everyone stared at her.

"Anyways... Team one will be Duncan, Courtney, and Geoff. Team two will be Lindsay, Izzy, and Heather." Christina announced.

"Ooh! Ooh! I HAVE to be forward for our team! Kicking soccer balls will be GREAT practise for when I do backflips down up-escalators for training with the reserves!" Izzy exclaimed to Lindsay.

"Team three will be LeShawna, Gwen, and Trent."

"Nice..." Trent cried putting his arms around LeShawna and Gwen. They smiled.

"And team four will be DJ, Owen, and Bridgette. Your uniforms are by the amphitheatre, and you guys have untill 2:30 p.m to practise. The team that wins the tournament, wins invincibility. What're you sitting around here for?! GO!" Everyone ran to the amphitheatre in one big schmozzle (AN: tehe, schmozzle...) and grabbed their uniforms.

* * *

Heather's POV.

Great. I've been paired with clueless, and completely insane. I need to win invincibility, or else everyone will vote for me. Since the ball seemed to hit Lindsay a lot when we were playing dodgeball, I'll put her as goalie. Izzy seems OKAY at sports, so she's fine.

"Okay, I'm team captain, so this is how it's going to work." I announced snapping my fingers. Hold on... Izzy could be an easy-to-persuade alliance member. Even better than Courtney...

"Oh wow, I never noticed how pretty your hair is Izzy," I complimented trying not to sound fake.

"Thanks Heather!" She replied. Things were going better than expected.

"You know, I don't say this often, but you should vote with us! We could be like BFFs!" Izzy stared at us blankly.

"Best Female Friends." Lindsay explained.

"Okay! But first... Let's get practising so we can win invincibility!" She exclaimed.

"Great! I guess you and me will play forward, and Lindsay? You'll be goalie." I declared.

"Okay... What's a goalie again?" Lindsay asked. I slapped my head.

"It's the person who stands in the net, and save all the shots." I explained.

"Oh no! They have guns!" Lindsay squeaked. Izzy and I slapped our heads.

"This is going to take a while..." I moaned.

* * *

No one's POV.

It was time for the tournament, and it was Team one vs. Team two, and Team three vs. Team four. Christina blew her whistle to signal the start of the tournament.

Izzy dribbled the ball up the field, but got tackled by Courtney, who passed the ball up the field to Duncan. He took a shot, and hit Lindsay in the face. He shot the rebound and scored. Team one cheered and high-fived.

"Ugh, Lindsay!" Heather yelled.

"Sorry Heather... Uh... My face feels ouchie..." Lindsay said. Heather slapped her forehead.

"Izzy, you're going to have to switch positions with Lindsay."

"Aye aye mon cap-i-tain!" Izzy exclaimed running into the net. Heather passed the ball to Lindsay who passed it back to Izzy. She kicked the ball up the field to Heather, who then shot the ball and scored. The girls cheered.

"Aww sorry dudes!" Geoff called. The score was tied, and there was only 3 minutes left. Courtney deked out Lindsay and did a step-over to get passed Heather.

"You better stop this shot Izzy!!!" Heather screamed as Courtney ran closer to the net.

"Go Courtney Go!" Geoff and Duncan cheered. Courtney shot the ball, and Izzy jumped to reach it. She just missed it. Christina blew the whistle.

"Okay, Team one is the winner!" Heather glared at Izzy. "Team one will now play the winners of the other match, which is Team four. Oh and Team two? Since you lost, you play the other loosers."

* * *

Here are the results.

Round 1-

Team 1 vs. Team 2= Team 1 scored 2 pts. Team 2 scored 1 pt.

Winner: Team one.

Team 3 vs. Team 4= Team 3 scored 2 pts. Team 4 scored 5 pts.

Winner: Team four

Standings:

1st: Team 4

2nd: Team 1

3rd: Team 3

4th: Team 2

Round 2-

Team 1 vs. Team 4= Team 1 scored 6 pts. Team 4 scored 2 pts.

Winner: Team one

Team 2 vs. Team 3= Team 2 scored 7 pts. Team 3 scored 3 pts.

Winner: Team two

Standings:

1st: Team 1 and Team 2

3rd: Team 4

4th: Team 3

* * *

Championship round. It's a grudge match between Team 1 and Team 2. Christina blew the whistle and the clock began to count down from ten minutes. Around two minutes in, Courtney scored a point, then Heather scored a point. 1-1. Duncan passed Lindsay and shot the ball. Izzy stopped it, then drop kicked the ball 3/4 down the field to Heather. She shot on Geoff, but he stopped the ball. 1-1. There was one minute left. Courtney ran up the field, and deked out Lindsay. She was about to pass the ball to Duncan who was wide open. Before she got a chance, Heather elbowed her in the face stealing the ball. Courtney collapsed holding her nose. Everyone rushed over to see if she was okay.

"Omigosh, Courtney! Are you okay?" Lindsay asked.

"Uhh... I think so." Courtney replied taking her hands off her nose. There was blood.

"Oh man, that looks worse than the time I accidentally swallowed a thumb tack. I was coughing up blood for two days." Izzy remarked.

"Why would you tell that story?" Geoff questioned.

"Wait, Geoff? If you're here, who's in goal?" Duncan asked.

"No one!" Heather called shooting the ball into the net. Geoff slapped his head.

"Oops. Sorry guys..." Geoff sighed. Christina blew her whistle.

"Okay! Team two is the winner! Which means, they are invincible from tonight's vote. Now go hit the showers, and I'll see you at the bonfire ceremony." Christina annouced.

* * *

Heather's POV.

Perfect. Now that I'm invincible, it's time to decide on what looser is going. I looked out the window and saw Gwen go kiss Trent. T-that is just unacceptable! My alliance is going to be the only one on this island!

"Heather, I was spying on Courtney like you told me two, and I have good news, and bad news." Lindsay declared entering the cabin.

"What's the bad news?" I asked.

"Courtney is thinking of leaving the alliance to go join one with Duncan." Oh no she's not. Not if I have anything to do with it.

"Ugh... That's just great... What's the good news?"

"I found my lost nail polish! Isn't it hot?" She exclaimed showing me a sparkley magenta bottle of nail polish. I can't believe she found where I hid that...

"Okay... We need a plan to break up Duncan and Courtney and Trent and Gwen. Boyfriend-Girlfriend is just another way to say alliance, and _my _alliance is going to be the only one on this island! IZZY!!!" I screamed. Izzy jumped through the window. That girl _seriously _needs to start using doors...

"Yeah Heather?" She asked.

"I need you to go write a note from Trent and Duncan to Courtney and Gwen. Then convince Duncan and Trent to meet me and Lindsay on the dock at 5:00 p.m. Get Courtney and Gwen to come to the dock 2 minutes after Duncan and Trent come. Give us a signal when they arrive." Heather explained. Izzy nodded looking around for a piece of paper. She started to write a note.

"Done!" She exclaimed handing me the note.

"Dear Courtney and Gwen. We've planned a double date for you and us. Meet us at the dock-of-shame at 5:00 p.m for a little surprise. Love, Duncan and Trent. That's actually not a bad idea Izzy. Nice thinking." Wow. Physco-hose-beast _actually _thought of something that wasn't completely insane...

* * *

It was 4:57 and Duncan, Izzy, and Trent were no where to be seen.

"Ugh, where are they? I knew I couldn't trust trust her!" I exclaimed checking my watch.

"-just want to talk to you..." Izzy said motioning for Trent and Duncan to meet us. They started to walk over. Izzy gave me a thumbs up, then went and climbed up a tree to keep and eye out for Courtney and Gwen. Me and Lindsay started to fake cry.

"Guys, what's wrong?" Trent asked concerned. Perfect, the plan is going into effect.

"It's just, Courtney and Gwen have just been so mean to us.." Lindsay cried.

"Don't take it too hard," Duncan replied putting his hand on my shoulder, "they're just difficult to get to know, that's all..." Lindsay went into Trent's arms.

"I-I'm suprised to see you defending them, y'know after all the bad things they say about you and- oops..." I lied. Duncan and Trent became wide eyed with disbelief.

"What?" They said.

"They confided it in the girls last week that they're only stringing you along to get further in the competition. That you're hopeless romantics, and that you're untalented schlumps. (AN: tehe, schlumps...)" I heard Izzy cawwing like a bird and pointing to Courtney and Gwen walking towards us. I looked at Lindsay and she nodded.

"They may think you're loosers, but we think you're _really _amazing..." I droned as Lindsay leaned in to kiss Trent, and I leaned in to kiss...

* * *

No one's POV.

Courtney and Gwen looked at eachother, then ran off crying. Heather and Lindsay pulled away, and Duncan and Trent sighed in disgust then walked off. Heather crossed her arms in satisfaction.

Confession Cam:

Gwen: Jerk!

Trent: User!

Courtney: I thought we had...

Duncan: ... something real... Man was I ever wrong...!

Back to Reality

Courtney and Gwen were crying, then LeShawna walked in.

"Hey girls, whoa... What happened?" She questioned.

"Well... You see..." Gwen sighed.

* * *

LeShawna's POV.

Ugh! I ran out the cabin to try to convince everyone to vote off one of those two-timers. I expected this kind of behaviour from that delinquent, to maybe get Courtney jealous... But that sweetie Trent?! I feel bad trying vote him off, after Gwen told me how much she liked him. If that cow Heather didn't have invincibilty I swear! I went to go convince everyone to vote off Trent.

* * *

No one's POV.

It was time for another dramatic campfire ceremony. Christina walked over with a plate of marshmellows.

"I see 12 campers in front of me, but I only have 11 marshmellows. The first marshmellows go to... Heather, Lindsay, Izzy, DJ, and Bridgette." Christina announced throwing them marshmellows. "Courtney, Gwen, and LeShawna are also safe. _She passes them one. _Geoff and Owen. _Throws them one._" Duncan and Trent looked at eachother in shock.

"The final marshmellow of the evening goes to... Duncan." Christina said giving him one. Trent got up.

"That's right! Take your two-timing ways back to where you came from!" LeShawna yelled.

"What! I thought I was getting along pretty well with all you guys!" He exclaimed.

"Well I guess you thought wrong." Heather sneered.

"You don't even care do you!" Gwen screamed.

"Hey, just _playing _the game..." She replied. Gwen looked over at Trent.

"Y'know, after all this, I _still _didn't vote you off."

"Then how'd I get the boot?"

"Oops. That's my bad..." LeShawna admitted.

"Oh nooo..." Gwen cried.

"It's okay. Whatever happened, happened. I want you to be tough and fight to the end, for both of us. I'll be watching and cheering for you back home." He said caressing her cheek. They leaned in to kiss. Christina grabbed Trent after their kiss.

"I'll miss you dude," She admitted guiding Trent to the Boat-of-Losers. Trent waved farewell to everyone as the boat zoomed off into the night.

"Well... It's been a long day. I'm going to go hit the showers. Nice work everybody." Heather taunted walking off.

* * *

Heather was taking a shower. LeShawna took the pipe for the ceptic tank and attached it to the pipes for the shower.

"Ugh! What is this!!! I-is it sewege! Stop-Stop it! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" LeShawna chuckled with satisfaction.

* * *

That's the end! Told ya it was pretty long! I based a lot of this chapter on 'Search and Do Not Destroy'. And also...

I WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!! Luv, Alexex!!!!


	11. Teardrops On My PDA

Hey everyone! How was your Christmas?! Mine was awesome, got everything in my top 5. Yeah, so this is mostly about Courtney vs. Heather, and there's a bit of DxC. Also a shoutout to my first and most frequent reviewer, E-D-Songy-12 =D!! Also, R&R!

* * *

Chapter 11

No one's POV.

Gwen was devestated after what happened on the dock. She didn't say a word for two whole days. LeShawna and Bridgette walked into the the cabin to try and cheer her up.

"Hey Gwen, you feeling any better?" Bridgette asked sweetly putting her arm around Gwen. Gwen just stared at the floor.

"Come on hun, you just gotta put Trent out of you're head..." LeShawna said.

"...I know. But I just miss him so much already..." Gwen sighed.

"Well y'know. Nothing heals a broken heart..." LeShawna started looking at Bridgette, who got up and put her arm around her.

"Like revenge!" They taunted. Gwen smiled deviously.

* * *

"How could you Heather!" Courtney screamed tearing.

"Calm down, Courtney. It was only strategy. I thought some one... as organized as you, would understand. Maybe you're not right for this alliance..." Heather replied. As much as Courtney wanted to leave, she wamted to make it to the finals more...

"N-no! I'll be loyal... You have my word..." Courtney muttered wiping t.

"Perfect..."

Christina over the loudspeaker: Hello campers! Today's challenges will be a breeze.... coming from a level 5 tornado that is! You will be putting on a production. I'll give you the details when you meet me at the amphitheatre at 09:00 hours.

Everyone had blank looks on their faces.

Christina over the loudspeaker: That means now people... **NOW!**

Everyone ran off towards the amphitheatre.

* * *

Christina walked over with a box filled with books.

"Okay, your challenge is a group challenge. And I have good news, and bad news." Christina announced.

"What's the good news?" Geoff asked.

"This challenge is a reward challenge, which means, no ones getting kicked off." She explained. Everyone cheered.

"The bad news, is that you have to audition. We will be putting on a musical! You're overall score will be tallied by our talented ex-host... Chris McLean!!!"

Confession Cam:

Gwen: That's just great... He's probably gonna sabatoge our scores, humiliate us on national television, and much much worse.

Geoff: Uh... Hopefully that dude doesn't hold a grudge...

Back to Reality

"Uh Christina? Are you sure that having Chris back is a good idea... Y'know.... Howwegothimtoquitandnowthathe'sbackhe'..." Owen reminded.

"No worries, we've made sure Chris won't do anything with potential lawsuit actions... Now everyone take a playbook, study it, find a part that you will audition for, practise a song and run lines with some peers. Come write your names on this audition sheet next to a time, and DO. NOT. BE. LATE! Also, they're will be 4 leads, 2 females and 2 males, and they're will be 5 chorus parts, 4 females, and 1 male. Whoever doesn't make it on stage, will work behind it. You guys will do lights. But, you won't qualify for the reward... Now go!" Christina dictated. Everyone signed up for a time then grabbed a playbook and headed off to go practise.

* * *

Gwen, LeShawna, and Bridgette started to enter the cabin.

"Oh no, we call dibs on this cabins for practise. Why don't you go practise in the communal bathrooms? You're perfomances will surely be in the toilet." Heather sneered.

"Ooh! You just messed with da wrong sistah!" LeShawna yelled. Bridgette and Gwen restrained her. Bridgette looked at Courtney, who just looked at her book. Bridgette rolled her eyes.

"Come on guys..." She sighed as the three girls walked away.

Confession Cam:

Courtney: I feel so bad! I hate being in this stupid alliance... But if Heather could survive all those eliminations, I know I can.

Back to Reality

"So, who are you going to audition for?" Lindsay asked.

"Sarah. She's lead girl number 1, and I always get leads at my school." Heather boasted.

"I'm probably going out for Sarah too," Courtney added. Heather looked at Courtney.

"Oh really? Well that's so great. But since _I'm _the captain of this alliance, _I _should be the lead!" Heather exclaimed.

"I-I just thought since I've had 12 years of experience in the arts, I should try out for the lead... Lead 2 isn't that bad-"

"If it isn't so bad why don't you try out for it!"

"Ugh! I'm stepping out for some air!" Courtney scoffed walking out of the cabin.

"Whoa! That was better than the time I watched squirrels run in circles for two weeks when our cable was out!" Izzy yelled. Heather glared at her.

"Ugh! Lindsay!" Heather screamed

"Yes Heather?"

"Go spy on her. If she tries anything funny, report to me immidiately!" Heather snapped handing Lindsay a walkie-talkie.

* * *

Courtney walked over to the guys cabin and over heard Duncan and Geoff running lines. Duncan was going for Duke, who was lead 1, and Geoff was going for Gavin, who was lead 2.

"So, you and Jessica going to the dance together?" Gavin asked.

"...I dunno. Things between us have been as smooth as chunky peanut butter! But Sarah... Wow. When she was helping me study for that chemistry test, so that I'd pass, and I could play in next week's big hockey game... Things just clicked..." Duke replied.

"Hehe, so it looks like you have major _chemistry _with her!" Gavin joked. Duke smiled.

"...ha, shut up!" He replied jokingly.

Wow, he's a really good actor... I guess I should go for lead two... Because Sarah is Duke's love interest, I can't risk letting my true emotions ruin my chance at this reward... I need to get back on Heather's good side. Whatever that might be... I walked passed the mess hall, and overheard Bridgette speaking to LeShawna and Gwen.

"...so not like her!"

"I know! Last time I talked to her, she was more independant..." Gwen added.

"Mmm, all I know, is anyone hanging around with that witch Heather, is bad news." LeShawna stated. I felt sick to my stomach. I knew they were talking about me. Should I tell them? If we formed an alliance, and maybe with DJ, Geoff and Duncan too, we could defeat Heather! Aww who am I kidding... I walked into the mess hall and sat beside Bridgette.

"Oh, aren't you supposed to be with your like BFFs?" Bridgette taunted.

"Maybe I am right now!" I called. The girls smiled at me.

"Why you hangin' around queenie hun? All that's gonna do is result in tears on your pillow." LeShawna asked.

"Because... I need to be safe from elimination and I thought that I joined forces with Heather that I could go back out with Duncan and I'm going to stop talking now..." I blurted out. Smoooooth as chunky peanut butter...

"Whoa whoa whoa... Start over." Gwen demanded. I explained myself and everything that happened. It resulted in a few 'Aww's

"That explains a lot... Courtney... If you told us sooner, we could of formed an alliance ourselves!" Bridgette said. Oh crap. Why didn't I think of that before... I realized that we had spent 45 minutes talking when we should of been practising.

"Oh crap, we need to practise... What parts are you going for?" I asked.

"Lead 2, Jessica." Bridgette said.

"Chorus 1, Deborah." LeShawna said.

"Chorus 3, Olivia. Less lines." Gwen said.

"Lets run lines. By the way, who are you going for Courtney?" Bridgette questioned.

"Lead number... 2. Sarah." I replied with a smile on my face.

* * *

No ones POV.

Auditions. Here are the parts the campers are auditioning for.

Courtney-Sarah

Heather-Sarah

Bridgette-Jessica

Lindsay-Jessica

Izzy-Mimi(chorus 2)

Gwen-Olivia

LeShawna-Deborah

DJ-Leo(chorus 1, male)

Owen-Gavin

Duncan-Duke

Geoff-Gavin

Christina over the loudspeaker: Alright campers, we were impressed with your _talent _and we've posted the results on all the cabins. Rehersal starts first thing tomorrow morning. I will be helping the leads, Chris will be helping the chorus, and guess who will be helping with the crew?

"I don't like where this is going..." Gwen sighed.

Christina over the loudspeaker: A new intern! Billy! (AN: credit to musicstorestandee) Everyone walked over to their cabins and checked out who they were playing.

Courtney-Sarah

Heather-Jessica

Bridgette-Deborah

Lindsay-Felicia (other chorus girl)

Izzy-Mimi

Gwen-Olivia

LeShawna-Lights

DJ-Leo

Owen-Lights

Duncan-Duke

Geoff-Gavin

Heather screamed and walked into the cabin. Bridgette patted Courtney on the back. Courtney walked into the cabin.

"You just dug, your own grave." Heather fumed.

"Whatever. I'm done with the deception Heather. You may run on being mean, but I'm not going to sink down to your level. Later BFF. As in, Bitchin' Freak Forever." Courtney annouced walking out to Bridgette, who was outside. Heather just glared at her, before leaving with Izzy, and Lindsay. Bridgette gave her a highfive.

* * *

Duncan's POV.

Courtney hasn't said a word to me since the whole 'Heather' incident, and I don't blame her... I mean, I kind of let her fool me into sort of kissing her back, but I will spare you the ingrossing details. I needed to win back Courtney's trust. Especially since we're the leads in that stupid musical. I mean- those lines are _WAY _outta left field... ANYways... Courtney was heading out to the girls cabin. I caught up to her.

"Oh, hey, we need to talk," I said grabbing her hand. She looked at me with her beautiful onyx eyes. She pulled her hand away and kept walking.

"You know Sarah, you're the only one I think about, I can't picture living without you in front of me in chemistry. So pleeeaase... can't you see-ee-ee-eeeeeeee." I started to sing. She giggled a little bit.

"You sound like a walrus that had just been sprayed with pepper spray."

"You taught so much now, but I'll show you how-ow, to live on the edge-"

"Ugh, I'm going to bed."

"But how can you sleep? When you're right here with me?"

"Like this." She sang walking away.

"Hey, but how 'bout a kiss?" I sang tilting her head.

"NO! We can't! What about Jessica." She sang more seriously.

"Well you see, things have not been so smoothly... We're done." I sang. "So will you go out with me." I said grabbing her hands. She stared at me.

"Yes!!!!" She sang, then she kissed me. Ah, it's nice to actually have a love-love moment, instead of a love-hate moment...

"So, I guess we're sort of, going out..." I said.

"Maybe, I was just rehearsing for the musical," she said kissing me on the cheek. She handed me a play book, winked, then went into her cabin. I looked at the play book, and realized that everything we just sang was in the play book. I knew, I was reciting, but I thought everything she had just said was... Ah well, that may not have been my best work, but hey... It worked, by getting Courtney to fall for these _bad boy charms... tehe_

* * *

And that's the end, I'm making up my own musical, so the songs might be alittle... horrible. But hey, I'm a fiction writer, not a songwriter. So... R&R! Also, how was your Christmas? Have a happy holiday, Luv, Alexex =)


	12. Campsite Musical

Hey people, this chapter is prep for he musical, then the actual musical. I'm improvising the WHOLE thing, so be prepared for an awful musical... I'm only including the ending song btw. Spare you my awful song writing =P Yeah, so here it goes. R&R!

* * *

Chapter 12

No one's POV.

Chris blew a blow horn, to wake up everyone.

"Ugh! It's... 4 a.m!" LeShawna screamed.

Chris over the loudspeaker: Exactly, this is your wake up call! All crew members on set by 4:30. Billy will show you the ropes.

"Ropes? I thought we were doing lights..." Owen sighed walking out of the cabin.

Chris over the loudspeaker: Uhh.. This is going to be a looooooooooooong day... You guys have until 7:30 p.m to be ready, then it's SHOW TIME!

"Greeeeeaat..." Gwen moaned.

* * *

Everyone struggled to get their butts in gear. They headed to the amphitheatre. LeShawna and Owen went over to meet Billy. He started to explained how things work. Courtney, Heather, Duncan, and Geoff went over to meet Christina.

"Okay guys, let's do full dress rehearsal. Nothing short of excellence!" Christina announced. Chris told the chorus to start to sing the opening.

"Stop stop stop stop stop! Gwen, put more effort into it, Lindsay, you're sharp, and DJ, you're sharp too." Chris declared. "Once more! From the top!"

* * *

Gavin: Awesome, you scored the head cheerleader... Nice.

Duke: Yeah! We're the power couple of the school.

(Sarah came speed walking by, with her face in her book. She bumped into Duke.)

Sarah: Oh, sorry my bad...

Duke: No problem... Here let me help you with those. (Their hands accidentally touch. They stare at eachother for five seconds. The bell rings.)

Gavin: Oh crap dude, we gotta get to class! If we're late for chemistry again, Ms. Georgie will fail us. Then we won't be able to play in the big game next month.

Duke: Oh man...

Sarah: Yeah, I'm off to chemistry too.

Duke: Oh, you have 3rd period chemistry? Did you transfer?

Sarah: No... I've been sitting in front of you since September.

Gavin: (chuckles.)

Duke: Oh... So I guess I'll see you there. Later.

(they head towards the door.)

Christina: Perfect! I will be playing Ms. Georgie, so let's continue on.

Ms Georgie: Okay class. We will be studying Mechanical Mixtures and Solutions. But first, let me hand back you're tests. (Ms. Georgie starts to hand out tests.)

Jessica: B-, Nice... (blows an air kiss to Duke, he catches it, then waves.

Ms. Georgie: Sarah, exceptional as usual. (hands her test.)

Jessica: What you get dweeb?

Sarah: Nothing...

Gavin: C...? Aww man this is jacked!

Ms. Georgie: Well Gavin, if you paid attention in class, instead of oggling Felicia's chest, you could of gotten a better grade.

Duke: (chuckles)

Ms. Georgie: And Duke... That's another R. (AN: In the states you guys have F's, but here in Canada, we have R's) You are failing my class... If you don't get at least an 82 on the next assignment, you won't be able to play in the big game.

Duke: What? How am I ever gonna pass this?

Ms. Georgie: Well, the next assignment is a partner project. It's going to be due in 2 weeks. I suggest finding a partner who maybe could help you. (The bell rings.) Read pages 50-72!

(Sarah gets up, but is tripped by Jessica. She falls on her butt)

Jessica: Hey! She fell on her smartypants!

(Everyone laughs. Sarah runs out. She drops her test. Duke picks it up.)

Duke: 103%? Hey! Wait up! (runs up and catches up to her.)

Sarah: What...?

Duke: You're really good at chemistry... So, want to be partners?

Sarah: No! I don't want my perfect 4.0 average to be tarnished. Now if you'll excuse me...

Duke: Please? If I don't pass, my parents will kill me. Also, all my teammates will probably beat me up...

Sarah: Sucks to be you...

Jessica: Oh Duke! (runs over, puts arms around him) So, where are you taking me to dinner?

Duke: I'm taking you to dinner?

Jessica: Yes... You asked me to dinner last night...

Duke: Oh right!

Sarah: Yeah, I gotta go anyways. Math awaits... (walks away.)

Duke: *sighs*

Jessica: What's wrong baby?

Duke: Nothing. Meet me for lunch?

Jessica: Sure. (kisses his cheek)

(They walk off.)

Christina: Aaaaand Scene! Perfect you guys! Just perfect... One thing. When Duke is trying to convince Sarah to be his partner, add a bit more feeling. Duncan sighs.

(Jessica sits with Felicia and Mimi.)

Jessica: Hello girls.

Felicia: Omg Jessica! You and Duke...

Jessica: Oh yeah, I guess...

Mimi: What do you mean 'I guess'?

Jessica: It's not like he's football captain... But he'll do. He's okay. Gavin is _fiiiiiiine_ though...

Mimi: Anyways, who are you going to pair up with for that cheimistry project?

Jessica: Damn! I forgot...

Felicia: Well you better find some one soon. Me and Mimi are partners... So I guess you'll have to find some one else.

Jessica: I guess Duke will be my partner.

(Scene change.)

Jessica: What do you mean I can't be your partner!

Duke: It's just... I really need to pass, and we both know if we're partners there won't be much studying going on... I think I'll have to get that girl that sits in front of me to be my partner.

Jessica: Ugh fine... Well then Gavin is my partner!

Gavin+Duke: What?!

Jessica: C'mon Gavin! (grabs wrist and pulls him away. Gavin shrugs.)

Duke:*sighs*

Sarah: (walks past)

Duke: Hey...uhhh...

Sarah: Sarah...

Duke: Right! I _totally _knew that.

Sarah: Yeah... I have to be somewhere...

Duke: Where?

Sarah: Anywhere but here. (walks off)

Duke: You'll see Sarah! I _WILL _make you my chemistry partner if it kills me!

(Scene change.)

(Sarah walks over to her locker, there is a note on it.)

Sarah: _'Sarah will you be my project partner, from Duke. Winking face.' _NO!!!!

(Scene change.)

(Sarah walks by the gym and goes inside. There are towels on the floor.)

Sarah: What-the... (backs up and reads the message) _'Sarah will you be my project partner, from Duke'_ NOOO!!!

(Scene change.)

(Sarah walks into the café, and takes a cupcake. Theres writing on it.)

Sarah: _'Sarah, will you be my project partner, from Duke.' _(takes bite) NOOO! I will not be your project partner Duke so give it up!

(Scene change.)

(Sarah walks over to her locker, and takes out her cellphone.)

Sarah: New message? _'Sarah will you be my project partner, from Duke' _NO! And how did you get this number!

(Scene change.)

(Sarah walked over to a lunch table with her friends Olivia, Leo, and Deborah.)

Deborah: Whoa, Sarah, you look terrible!

Sarah: I know... But do you see a note anywhere?

Leo: A note...?

Sarah: Yes...! He's trying to get me to be his partner for the chemistry project... But it won't work!

Deborah: It kind of did... You two are the only ones left...

Sarah: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Duke: I knew I'd wear you down (walks away)

(Sarah starts to growl)

Olivia: Okay Sarah...? You're kind of starting to freak us out...

(Scene change.)

(Sarah walks to Duke.)

Duke: Hey, so-

Sarah: We need to go the library to start working on our project.

Duke: Ooh... Wish I could... But I have hockey practise... Sorry.

Sarah: And _I'm_ sorry that _I _don't give a crap! You're stuck with me, so you better pull your weight in this assignment!

Duke: Did you just call me fat?!

Sarah: No! Now if you want to play in that 'Big Game', you're going to need at least an A-, so we need to hit the books.

Duke: I'm pretty sure assaulting books won't solve anything...

Sarah: Ugh! This is hopeless! I'm going to beg Ms. Georgie for a new partner.

Duke: No! I need you... (grabs her hand. They stare at eachother)

Sarah: I'm going to regret this aren't I...?

Duke: Probably...

(They head to stage left.)

(Scene change.)

(Gavin and Jessica were in the library. Duke and Sarah enter. Gavin and Jessica were kissing)

Duke: What the hell is going on here?!

Librarian: Shhh...!

Jessica: (pulls away and looks shocked... Slaps Gavin.)

Gavin:... Owww?!

Jessica: Duke! I-I'm so glad you came! Your _friend _here was all over me! (runs up into Duke's arms. Gavin looked shocked and shook his head no.)

Duke: Jessica. He's been my best friend since pre-k... I highly doubt he would attempt to steal my girlfriend-er, ex-girlfriend that is. (pushes her away.) Let's go study...

(Duke holds Sarah's hand and they walk away.)

Sarah: I know! We could give the class samples of chocolates, and do a class experiment. We could do a debate on whether or not it's a mechanical mixture! (AN: last year my science teacher Miss Bashista came up with this assignment where we had to eat 4 different chocolate bars and classify them as a mechanical mixture, or a solution... For once I got to eat my homework... bless her niceness =)

Duke: Good idea! Except I have _nooo _idea what you're talking about...

Sarah: Wow... You really do suck at chemistry...

Duke: Shut up... (punches her jokingly)

Jessica: *sigh* No worries... He'll be back...

(Scene change.)

(Jessica is on a couch, with Felicia patting her back and Mimi holding a box of tissues. And a week later)

Jessica: *muffled* _He's not coming back...! _(AN: OMG, watched the Bring it On marathon on MuchMusic, and yea, got it from Bring it On Again and yes I was sad enough to have watched the entire marathon. Eating nothing but chocolate bars for 3 days will do wonders...)

Felicia: Don't worry Jessica, the dance is still a week away... You can win him back by then...

Jessica: _Who asked you?!_

Felicia: I-I just...

Jessica: _No one cares! Where's my chocolate bar!_

Felicia: I'll go get-

Jessica: _NO ONE CARES!_

Felicia: (backs away slowly)

(Scene change.)

(Gavin and Duke are doing math together at Gavin's house)

Gavin: I'm sorry dude, I really didn't kiss your girl...

Duke: Ah, I know...

Gavin: You going to the dance with Jessica?

Duke: ...I dunno. Things between us have been as smooth as chunky peanut butter! What'd you get for number 17?

Gavin: Whoa... You're on 17? I'm only on like 4. Who is she...

Duke: Who's who?

Gavin: Don't play smart... I've known you since pre-k, and I know whenever you're crushing majorly on a girl, you're good at focusing. Spill it.

Duke: It's Sarah... Wow. When she was my partner for the chemistry project, so that I'd pass, and I could play in next week's big hockey game... Things just clicked...

Gavin: Hehe, so it looks like you have major _chemistry _with her!

Duke: ...ha, shut up!

(Scene change.)

(Sarah comes running up)

Sarah: We passed! We passed! We passed! And guess what we got?

Duke: (grabs the rubric (AN: god I hate those things...) ) A 94?! I passed! I can play in the game! I won't fail!!!! (grabs Sarah and hugs her tight, then realises what he was doing.) Ah, sorry... I guess this is, goodbye?

Sarah: Yeah... Well, I have to admit, being your project partner wasn't a complete fail...

Duke: Gee thanks. Well...

Sarah: Bye... (sticks out hand for handshake. Duke hugs her.) Oh...

Duke: Thanks so much...

Sarah: No problem...

(Scene change.)

(Sarah is sitting on her porch, it was the night of the dance, and she was crying a little. Duke was driving by and realized that was Sarah.)

Duke: Hey! Aren't you going to the dance?

Sarah: ...No... I hate dances...

Duke: Are you sure? I need a date, and I was wondering if you would-

Sarah: No! I-I'm just going to study for my LSATs... Go dance with your friends... Have nice night. I know you were just using me to pass chemistry... And play in the 'Big game.' Is hockey all you think about...!

Duke: No... You know Sarah, _you're_ the only one I think about, I can't picture living without you in front of me in chemistry. So pleeeaase... can't you see-ee-ee-eeeeeeee. You taught so much now, but I'll show you how-ow, to live on the edge-

Sarah: Ugh, I'm going to bed.

Duke: But how can you sleep? When you're right here with me?

Sarah: Like this. (starts walking away, Duke runs up to her.)

Duke: Hey, but how 'bout a kiss? (tilts her chin)

Sarah: NO! We can't! What about Jessica.

Duke: Well you see, things have not been so smoothly... We're done. So will you go out with me...? (grabs her hands)

Sarah: Yes!!!! (they kiss.)

Christina: Perfect!!! I could see that kiss one more time though...

Duncan: B-b-but, y'see... (Courtney kisses him.) Whoa... We good?

Christina: Peachy... Okay, tonight is show time, so chillax 'til then...

* * *

The end! How'd you like my improvised musical? Yeah... Not so good... R&R and peace out!!! Luv, Alexex =)


	13. A Total Courtastrophy

Yeah, so how'd you like the musical? Yeah, but heres a slight shocking twist... Let 'Tear Drops on my PDA' be a small hint... You are all in for a big surprise. Hopefully... R&R ; )

* * *

Chapter 13

No one's POV.

Courtney, Gwen, Bridgette were in the communal bathrooms getting their costumes on.

"Here Gwen, I can help you with your hair." Courtney offered. Gwen nodded and let Courtney start to brush it. She put a clip in it. There was a T and a G on it, circled in a heart. Gwen faced the mirror.

"Where'd you get that clip..." Gwen sighed caressing the clip.

"Oh... Duncan noticed how lonely you were, ever since Trent left. He carved this for you..." Courtney said, trying not to break down and cry.

"What's wrong Courtney?" Bridgette asked putting her around her. Courtney just brushed her arm off, then trotted to the exit.

"What's up with her... Ever since the dress rehearsal, she's been all quiet and secretive... Somethings fishy..." Gwen pondered.

"I'm pretty sure it's your face wierd goth girl." Heather sneered entering the bathroom.

"What's your problem?!" Bridgette exclaimed.

"You two loosers, being in my way!" She retaliated. Gwen rolled her yes.

"Ugh, you're singing back-up. So back-up!" Heather yelled.

"No!" Gwen replied.

"I'm the lead! And I'm _leading _you away from the mirror so I can use it! I'm number one!!" Heather screamed with her hands clenched in a fist.

"More like number 2..." Bridgette snickered. Heather glared at her.

* * *

Courtney took out a picture from under her pillow, and ripped it in two. She started to exit the cabin, then accidentally bumped into Duncan.

"Oh hey..." Courtney sighed.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He replied holding her hand. Courtney pulled her hand away.

"Nothing! J-just leave me alone!!!!" She screamed starting to cry. She ran off before Duncan could say a word.

Confession Cam:

Duncan: What's with her? I thought she was over the whole me kissing Heather thing. I wonder what I did wrong... I better cheer her up by show time, or the whole perfomance could be ruined! Pfft... Not... That I... Care........

Back to Reality

Duncan's POV.

I cautiously entered the cabin. I saw a ripped up picture on the floor. It was a picture of me...? I thought we were going back out again! I started to leave when I accidentally bumped into Gwen.

"Oh hey Duncan, thanks for the clip." Gwen said pointing to her hair. It looked nice.

"No problem, but can I ask you a favour?" I asked.

"Sure, no probs."

"Courtney is mad at me for some reason.... Could you figure out why?"

"So let me get this straight. You want me to do your snooping around...?"

"Well when you put it that way it-" I was interrupted with a smack to the head. She was almost as good at hitting as Courtney... But Courtney's hits were... I dunno... More Courtney...

"....Owww?!"

"Courtney is really upset, I may not know why, but _you're _her boyfriend! Do you care about her?!"

"Yeah... But-"

"Will you be there for her?!"

"I guess..."

"_'I guess' _isn't good enough!!!" She yelled hitting me again.

"Most importantly... Do you love her!!!!" I wanted to say yes, I really did... But stupid me screamed:

"NO! I LOVE YOU!!!!" I exclaimed. Gwen's jaw dropped, and we just stared blankly at eachother. Did I just say what I think I said?! Courtney came running up.

"GWEN! How could you steal my boyfriend?!?! I thought you were my friend!!!! But I guess I was wrong...!" She screamed crying her eyes out.

"N-no! Courtney! I meant to say-" I tried to convince her.

"You've done enough! WE'RE THROUGH!!!!!" She screamed starting to walk off. "FOREVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Aww man... Cheering her up will be a Court-astrophy... Yeah, probably joking around isn't the smartest move... I'm gonna stop talking now... I ran off to go find Geoff.

* * *

No one's POV.

Courtney was crying her eyes out with Bridgette by her side, rubbing her back. Gwen was walking towards them. Bridgette mouthed something to her:

_'What did you do?!' _Gwen just shook her head nervously and mouthed _'I don't know!'_

"....Gwen!...Duncan!...Revenge!...." Courtney cried.

"Uhh..." Bridgette said looking at Gwen.

"Um... Hey Courtney... How ya' feelin...?" Gwen asked shakily. Courtney raised her head. Her make-up was _completely_ ruined, and tears were pouring down her face. Her sad look became one of hatred.

"Apart from having my heart ripped out, stomped on, and hacked into little pieces... I feel... Just peachy...!" She fumed.

"It wasn't Gwen's fault... I'm sure Duncan didn't mean it..." Bridgette said trying to calm Courtney down.

"Oh. So you don't think he could love me?" Gwen said sharply.

"What?! You and I both know he was majorly crushing on Courtney!" Bridgette exclaimed. Gwen just realized how stupid her comment was, and realized two other things:

One: It probably just made Courtney madder.

Two: Trent was probably watching this at home... Yeah. Not. Cool.

"So you are trying to steal my boyfriend!!" Courtney yelled starting to cry.

"No! I'll prove it!" Gwen called running off. Courtney just continued to sob.

* * *

Duncan ran up to Geoff.

"Yo dude, you look freaked! What's up?" Geoff asked.

"I told Gwen I loved her!!!" Duncan yelled. Geoff's usually laid-back exterior, became a state of shock.

"YOU WHAT?!?! Did you mean it?!" He screamed.

"Of course not!! To make matters worse, I said it right in front of Courtney...!" Duncan said slapping his forehead.

"Oh crap... She is going to eat you alive... Spit you out, then do it again!" Geoff said. Gwen came running up to the two guys, grabbed Duncan, and ran off.

* * *

Gwen's POV.

I needed to fix things with Duncan and Courtney. They've been through so much... And I'm the reason things took a nose dive! Duncan's my friend... Nothing more. Trent is my boyfriend, and I still have strong feelings for him. In order to get things back to normal-er as normal as things can get here, I'm going to have to do something that will shock Trent, Courtney, Duncan, and myself.

"Hey we need to-" Duncan started to say. I cut him off by kissing him on the mouth. Ugh... Courtney _soooo _owes me... After three seconds Duncan pulled away. We stared at eachother... We wiped our mouths.

"Y-you wiped off my kiss...!" I exclaimed.

"That means we can't be a couple!" Duncan cried happily hugging me. I saw Courtney drop what seemed to be a rock, and run off crying. I pointed to her, and Duncan sighed and walked away, trying to go after Courtney. I walked over and picked up what Courtney dropped. It was a skull that Duncan carved for Courtney a month ago... He just gave it to her last week... 'D+C' was carved in the back... Oh man... Duncan is so screwed! Urrgh! How am I ever going to fix this!?! MEH!!!!!!!!

* * *

Short Chapter...

The end... I know a lot of DxC fans will probably want to tan my hide after that... But don't worry, if I was you, I'd probably want to tan my hide as well. Will Duncan and Courtney make up again? Will Gwen help Duncan win back Courtney's affections? Will The Musical totally bomb now that Courtney is heartbroken? Will Geoff finally make his move on Bridgette? Prepare for the most shocking chapter (hopefully) yet, on TOTAIL! DRAMA! ISLAND!!!!!

R&R, Luv Alexex! Chapter 14 Coming soon xoxoxoxoxoxo =)


	14. THE SHOW MUST GO ON!

A lot of DxG in that chapter and I'm ashamed... And I call myself a DxC fanatic... But hey... As Owen would say in episode 18 of TDA... "Just stirrin' up the doo-doo" Here are some more shocking twists. R&R!!!

* * *

Chapter 14

No one's POV.

Christina was pacing back and forth at the amphitheatre. Everyone was back stage, in costume, and ready to perform. Except for Duncan and Courtney.

"Where are they!!! I specifically remember saying DO. NOT. BE. LATE! Ugh and they're the leads! Even better!" Christina bellowed.

"I don't know, but all I know is what kind of host looses their constants!" Chris yelled.

"Don't be such a douche Chris! I'm the better host! That's why I'm here!!!" Christina fumed. Everyone looked suspiciously at her. Christina stuck her head out the curtain.

"Ugh! They're already here!"

"Who's already here?" DJ questioned.

"A surprise..." Christina replied.

* * *

Courtney was sitting on the dock with her feet in the water, staring at the sunset.

"Beautiful sunset isn't it?" Duncan sighed.

"Oh, where's your new _'girlfriend!'_" She sneered wiping a tear from her eyes, trying not to completely break down.

"Courtney... Do you _honestly _think that I'm going out with Gwen? _You're_ the only one I think about...!" He said sitting beside her.

"I saw more than just the hug Duncan..." Courtney murmerred bowing her head. "...I saw the kiss too..."

"That was just a test... It meant nothing..." Duncan replied grabbing her hand.

"Do you really love her...?" Courtney said looking deeply into his blue eyes.

"How can I say this gently..." Duncan said looking down. Courtney didn't like where this is going. She shed a tear.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FREAKIN' MIND?!?! Of course not! I was so nervous when Gwen gave me the pep-talk-that-wasn't-really-a-pep-talk-just-an-excuse-to-yell-at-me-talk, that I accidently said that. I love _you _Courtney... Why were you mad at me earlier...?"

"...It was... you made something so romantic and special for her... and all I got was a skull..." Courtney said looking away.

"Oh really?" Duncan said giving her a little something.

"Another skull...?" Courtney said a little dissappointed.

"Read it..." He said sheepishly.

"_'Roses are red, Violets are blue, My life would TOTALLY suck without out you'_... That was really..."

"Sucky?" Duncan sighed.

"No... Deep, and amazing... You know how to write poetry? You know how to write, period?" Courtney said cockily raising and eyebrow.

"Har har... It was one of the few things in school that I didn't find a total bore..." Duncan replied. "...We should start heading back. The musical should be starting soon." Duncan said getting up, but was stopped by Courtney. She grabbed him and the two started kissing passionately... After five minutes of making out, Duncan finally pulled away.

"What are we doing?" He asked panting.

"Getting into character...?" Courtney replied.

"Works for me..." They continued to make out... Ah young _phsychotic.... _love...

* * *

Christina was freaking out. If you thought Chris freaking out was bad, you havn't seen Christina freak out. If you thought Heather freaking out was bad, you havn't seen Christina freak out.

"We need to find Doug and Casey... Like _now._" Lindsay said. "Chrissy's acting scarier then Heather, Gretta, and LaQuisha combined..." Lindsay told Izzy.

"Leave it to me..." Izzy smirked running off.

"I am so not leaving! I'm staying right here thank you very much!" Lindsay fumed crossing her arms.

* * *

Izzy went running to the cabins, and checked them. No Duncan and Courtney. Izzy checked the mess hall. No Duncan and Courtney. Izzy checked the communal bathrooms. No Duncan and Courtney. Izzy was starting to give up, untill she heard some mysterious noises coming from under the dock.

"Hmm. Time for Detective Kaleidoscope to do some detective work..." Izzy said juming off the dock. Izzy walked towards a canoe, that was tipped over. She heard a bunch of giggles, then she tipped over the canoe. She was startled by what she saw... Duncan and Courtney were just talking.

"What?! No Action?! I thought you were... Nevermind! Christina is having a complete meltdown! Like worse than the time I accidentally unplugged the freezer in our basement, and all of our icecream melted flooding the _whole _floor! Anyways, you need to come. Like NOW!" Izzy yelled grabbing their wrists.

* * *

Duncan, Courtney, and Izzy came running towards backstage. Christina came walking up to them.

"WHERE WERE YOU!!!!" Christina yelled.

"Those two sneaked off to have alone time... No Action though..." Izzy said snapping her fingers. Courtney gave Izzy an 'are-you-crazy-oh-wait-you-are' look.

"Anyways, EVERYONE! TO FIRST POSITIONS! Also... I have a little surprise. Along with you're _ex-host _Chris... The previously booted out campers will also be judging you." Christina smiled deviously. Gwen blushed, remembering the little playful fling with Duncan last night... Everyone got into position, and the curtain went up.

* * *

Gavin: Awesome, you scored the head cheerleader... Nice.

Duke: Yeah! We're the power couple of the school.

(Sarah came speed walking by, with her face in her book. She bumped into Duke.)

Sarah: Oh, sorry my bad...

Duke: No problem... Here let me help you with those. (Their hands accidentally touch. They stare at eachother for five seconds. The bell rings.)

Gavin: Oh crap dude, we gotta get to class! If we're late for chemistry again, Ms. Georgie will fail us. Then we won't be able to play in the big game next month.

Duke: Oh man...

Sarah: Yeah, I'm off to chemistry too.

Duke: Oh, you have 3rd period chemistry? Did you transfer?

Sarah: No... I've been sitting in front of you since September.

Gavin: (chuckles.)

Duke: Oh... So I guess I'll see you there. Later.

(they head towards the door.)

Ms Georgie: Okay class. We will be studying Mechanical Mixtures and Solutions. But first, let me hand back you're tests. (Ms. Georgie starts to hand out tests.)

Jessica: B-, Nice... (blows an air kiss to Duke, he catches it, then waves.

Ms. Georgie: Sarah, exceptional as usual. (hands her test.)

Jessica: What you get dweeb?

Sarah: Nothing...

Gavin: C...? Aww man this is jacked!

Ms. Georgie: Well Gavin, if you paid attention in class, instead of oggling Felicia's chest, you could of gotten a better grade.

Duke: (chuckles)

Ms. Georgie: And Duke... That's another R. You are failing my class... If you don't get at least an 82 on the next assignment, you won't be able to play in the big game.

Duke: What? How am I ever gonna pass this?

Ms. Georgie: Well, the next assignment is a partner project. It's going to be due in 2 weeks. I suggest finding a partner who maybe could help you. (The bell rings.) Read pages 50-72!

(Sarah gets up, but is tripped by Jessica. She falls on her butt)

Jessica: Hey! She fell on her smartypants!

(Everyone laughs. Sarah runs out. She drops her test. Duke picks it up.)

Duke: 103%? Hey! Wait up! (runs up and catches up to her.)

Sarah: What...?

Duke: You're really good at chemistry... So, want to be partners?

Sarah: No! I don't want my perfect 4.0 average to be tarnished. Now if you'll excuse me...

Duke: Please? If I don't pass, my parents will kill me. Also, all my teammates will probably beat me up...

Sarah: Sucks to be you...

Jessica: Oh Duke! (runs over, puts arms around him) So, where are you taking me to dinner?

Duke: I'm taking you to dinner?

Jessica: Yes... You asked me to dinner last night...

Duke: Oh right!

Sarah: Yeah, I gotta go anyways. Math awaits... (walks away.)

Duke: *sighs*

Jessica: What's wrong baby?

Duke: Nothing. Meet me for lunch?

Jessica: Sure. (kisses his cheek)

(They walk off.)

Christina: Aaaaand Scene! Perfect you guys! Just perfect... One thing. When Duke is trying to convince Sarah to be his partner, add a bit more feeling. Duncan sighs.

(Jessica sits with Felicia and Mimi.)

Jessica: Hello girls.

Felicia: Omg Jessica! You and Duke...

Jessica: Oh yeah, I guess...

Mimi: What do you mean 'I guess'?

Jessica: It's not like he's football captain... But he'll do. He's okay. Gavin is _fiiiiiiine_ though...

Mimi: Anyways, who are you going to pair up with for that cheimistry project?

Jessica: Damn! I forgot...

Felicia: Well you better find some one soon. Me and Mimi are partners... So I guess you'll have to find some one else.

Jessica: I guess Duke will be my partner.

(Scene change.)

Jessica: What do you mean I can't be your partner!

Duke: It's just... I really need to pass, and we both know if we're partners there won't be much studying going on... I think I'll have to get that girl that sits in front of me to be my partner.

Jessica: Ugh fine... Well then Gavin is my partner!

Gavin+Duke: What?!

Jessica: C'mon Gavin! (grabs wrist and pulls him away. Gavin shrugs.)

Duke:*sighs*

Sarah: (walks past)

Duke: Hey...uhhh...

Sarah: Sarah...

Duke: Right! I _totally _knew that.

Sarah: Yeah... I have to be somewhere...

Duke: Where?

Sarah: Anywhere but here. (walks off)

Duke: You'll see Sarah! I _WILL _make you my chemistry partner if it kills me!

(Scene change.)

(Sarah walks over to her locker, there is a note on it.)

Sarah: _'Sarah will you be my project partner, from Duke. Winking face.' _NO!!!!

(Scene change.)

(Sarah walks by the gym and goes inside. There are towels on the floor.)

Sarah: What-the... (backs up and reads the message) _'Sarah will you be my project partner, from Duke'_ NOOO!!!

(Scene change.)

(Sarah walks into the café, and takes a cupcake. Theres writing on it.)

Sarah: _'Sarah, will you be my project partner, from Duke.' _(takes bite) NOOO! I will not be your project partner Duke so give it up!

(Scene change.)

(Sarah walks over to her locker, and takes out her cellphone.)

Sarah: New message? _'Sarah will you be my project partner, from Duke' _NO! And how did you get this number!

(Scene change.)

(Sarah walked over to a lunch table with her friends Olivia, Leo, and Deborah.)

Deborah: Whoa, Sarah, you look terrible!

Sarah: I know... But do you see a note anywhere?

Leo: A note...?

Sarah: Yes...! He's trying to get me to be his partner for the chemistry project... But it won't work!

Deborah: It kind of did... You two are the only ones left...

Sarah: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Duke: I knew I'd wear you down (walks away)

(Sarah starts to growl)

Olivia: Okay Sarah...? You're kind of starting to freak us out...

(Scene change.)

(Sarah walks to Duke.)

Duke: Hey, so-

Sarah: We need to go the library to start working on our project.

Duke: Ooh... Wish I could... But I have hockey practise... Sorry.

Sarah: And _I'm_ sorry that _I _don't give a crap! You're stuck with me, so you better pull your weight in this assignment!

Duke: Did you just call me fat?!

Sarah: No! Now if you want to play in that 'Big Game', you're going to need at least an A-, so we need to hit the books.

Duke: I'm pretty sure assaulting books won't solve anything...

Sarah: Ugh! This is hopeless! I'm going to beg Ms. Georgie for a new partner.

Duke: No! I need you... (grabs her hand. They stare at eachother)

Sarah: I'm going to regret this aren't I...?

Duke: Probably...

(They head to stage left.)

(Scene change.)

(Gavin and Jessica were in the library. Duke and Sarah enter. Gavin and Jessica were kissing)

Duke: What the hell is going on here?!

Librarian: Shhh...!

Jessica: (pulls away and looks shocked... Slaps Gavin.)

Gavin:... Owww?!

Jessica: Duke! I-I'm so glad you came! Your _friend _here was all over me! (runs up into Duke's arms. Gavin looked shocked and shook his head no.)

Duke: Jessica. He's been my best friend since pre-k... I highly doubt he would attempt to steal my girlfriend-er, ex-girlfriend that is. (pushes her away.) Let's go study...

(Duke holds Sarah's hand and they walk away.)

Sarah: I know! We could give the class samples of chocolates, and do a class experiment. We could do a debate on whether or not it's a mechanical mixture! (AN: last year my science teacher Miss Bashista came up with this assignment where we had to eat 4 different chocolate bars and classify them as a mechanical mixture, or a solution... For once I got to eat my homework... bless her niceness =)

Duke: Good idea! Except I have _nooo _idea what you're talking about...

Sarah: Wow... You really do suck at chemistry...

Duke: Shut up... (punches her jokingly)

Jessica: *sigh* No worries... He'll be back...

(Scene change.)

(Jessica is on a couch, with Felicia patting her back and Mimi holding a box of tissues. And a week later)

Jessica: *muffled* _He's not coming back...! _(AN: OMG, watched the Bring it On marathon on MuchMusic, and yea, got it from Bring it On Again and yes I was sad enough to have watched the entire marathon. Eating nothing but chocolate bars for 3 days will do wonders...)

Felicia: Don't worry Jessica, the dance is still a week away... You can win him back by then...

Jessica: _Who asked you?!_

Felicia: I-I just...

Jessica: _No one cares! Where's my chocolate bar!_

Felicia: I'll go get-

Jessica: _NO ONE CARES!_

Felicia: (backs away slowly)

(Scene change.)

(Gavin and Duke are doing math together at Gavin's house)

Gavin: I'm sorry dude, I really didn't kiss your girl...

Duke: Ah, I know...

Gavin: You going to the dance with Jessica?

Duke: ...I dunno. Things between us have been as smooth as chunky peanut butter! What'd you get for number 17?

Gavin: Whoa... You're on 17? I'm only on like 4. Who is she...

Duke: Who's who?

Gavin: Don't play smart... I've known you since pre-k, and I know whenever you're crushing majorly on a girl, you're good at focusing. Spill it.

Duke: It's Sarah... Wow. When she was my partner for the chemistry project, so that I'd pass, and I could play in next week's big hockey game... Things just clicked...

Gavin: Hehe, so it looks like you have major _chemistry _with her!

Duke: ...ha, shut up!

(Scene change.)

(Sarah comes running up)

Sarah: We passed! We passed! We passed! And guess what we got?

Duke: (grabs the rubric (AN: god I hate those things...) ) A 94?! I passed! I can play in the game! I won't fail!!!! (grabs Sarah and hugs her tight, then realises what he was doing.) Ah, sorry... I guess this is, goodbye?

Sarah: Yeah... Well, I have to admit, being your project partner wasn't a complete fail...

Duke: Gee thanks. Well...

Sarah: Bye... (sticks out hand for handshake. Duke hugs her.) Oh...

Duke: Thanks so much...

Sarah: No problem...

(Scene change.)

(Sarah is sitting on her porch, it was the night of the dance, and she was crying a little. Duke was driving by and realized that was Sarah.)

Duke: Hey! Aren't you going to the dance?

Sarah: ...No... I hate dances...

Duke: Are you sure? I need a date, and I was wondering if you would-

Sarah: No! I-I'm just going to study for my LSATs... Go dance with your friends... Have nice night. I know you were just using me to pass chemistry... And play in the 'Big game.' Is hockey all you think about...!

Duke: No... You know Sarah, _you're_ the only one I think about, I can't picture living without you in front of me in chemistry. So pleeeaase... can't you see-ee-ee-eeeeeeee. You taught so much now, but I'll show you how-ow, to live on the edge-

Sarah: Ugh, I'm going to bed.

Duke: But how can you sleep? When you're right here with me?

Sarah: Like this. (starts walking away, Duke runs up to her.)

Duke: Hey, but how 'bout a kiss? (tilts her chin)

Sarah: NO! We can't! What about Jessica.

Duke: Well you see, things have not been so smoothly... We're done. So will you go out with me...? (grabs her hands)

Sarah: Yes!!!! (they kiss, curtain goes down)

* * *

Everyone got on stage for the curtain call.

"Great job everyone!" Chris said. He collected everyones score cards, and tallied everyones scores.

The results.

Duncan: 106.5/120

Courtney:117/120

Gwen: 89/120

Heather: 92/120

Lindsay: 94.5/120

Izzy: 100.5/120

DJ: 79/120

Geoff: 106/120

Bridgette: 98/120

"The winner is... Courtney. Your reward is a big one... You will be choosing who get's eliminated tonight." Christina said smiling deviously. Everyone's jaw dropped.

"I thought you said no one's getting kicked off!" Courtney yelled.

"Oh yeah... I lied. You have some serious decision making to do. I'll see all of you at the bonfire ceremony tonight." Christina sneered leaving. Everyone looked at Courtney who just stared blankly at the floor. Duncan put his arm around her.

* * *

Confession Cam:

Courtney: Why me?! CURSE THESE ACTING SK_ills. My voice?! *__ahhhhh!!!*_

Back to Reality

Heather grabbed Courtney by the arm.

"Hey! What do _you _want." Courtney sneered.

"A second chance. I've seen the error of my ways..." Heather said sheepishly. Almost believabley even. _Almost..._

"Well I've seen the error of my ways, by trusting you!"

"Just think... If you get rid of me, what does that solve for _you? _If you get rid of ...I dunno... Gwen, just think. She could be happy with Trent, and Duncan could stop cheating on you with her-oops... I've said too much..."

"I believe that as much as your 'Error of my ways' speech."

"Oh really? Lindsay! The photographic evidence...?" Lindsay handed Heather a schmozzle of photos. (AN: man I _LOVE _that word!) She passed them to Courtney. The first one was of them kissing, the second one was of them staring lovingly into eachothers eyes, the third one was of Duncan carrying Gwen super-man style. Courtney dropped the photos tearing up.

"W-where did you get those?" Courtney questioned.

"I found them under Gwen's pillow..." Heather said.

"I-I've seen enough..." Courtney said leaving for the confession cam. Heather smiled at Lindsay with _evil_ satisfaction.

Confession Cam:

Courtney: I don't believe Heather... She actually showed concern? That's something I thought I'd never see... I want to get rid of her... But tonight I'm following my heart, instead of my brain. I think... I think I have a dental block... (AN: XD Lindsay... tehe)

Heather: That was just _WAY _too easy. Courtney was already an emotional _mess _from before, so it was easy to convince her those photos were real. I just got crazy-girl to break into the editing room and get a few freeze frames from her and Duncan's little vacation, and photoshop them. Piece of cake.

Owen: Piece of caaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaake...

Back to Reality

"As you know, our little drama queen blew the socks off our judges. She has the only say in tonights vote, so Courtney? Come up here and hand out the marshmellows." Christina announced. Courtney reluctantly got up.

"Okay... I've thought long and hard about this... Here it goes."

"Duncan."

"Bridgette."

"Geoff."

"DJ."

"Owen."

"LeShawna"

"Izzy."

"Lindsay."

"Guys... This is the final marshmellow of the evening..." Gwen looked frightened about what Courtney might of done.

Confession Cam:

Gwen: She can't still be mad at me?! Can she?

Heather: It's like killing two _loosers _with one stone...!

Back to Reality

"The final marshmellow goes to...."

"Heather..." Courtney droned with a guilty expression. Everyone started to squabble.

"Haha! 'Night loosers!" Heather taunted leaving. "Lindsiot! Physco-hose-beast! Come on!" Izzy and Lindsay left with Heather.

Courtney walked over to Gwen.

"I'm soooo sorry." Courtney whispered.

"Why?" Gwen asked.

"These." She said handing her the photos.

"What? This is bull! This never happened! Courtney... Duncan and I would _never _in a MILLION years try to hurt you... Something reeks of sabotage..." Gwen said.

"I swear Gwen, I'll avenge you..." Courtney said almost crying. The two hugged, and Gwen started out towards the Dock of Shame. The Boat of Loosers arrived, but this time, with a passenger.

"Trent?!" Everyone exclaimed.

"What part of 'Can't come back **Ever!**' don't you understand!" Chris yelled to Christina. She just sacked him.

"What part of 'Don't be such a douche' **DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND!**" Christina fumed. (AN: told ya she had a temper...)

"Told you I'd be rooting for you Gwen... No matter what." Trent said. Gwen blushed then stepped on the Boat of Loosers. Everyone 'Aww'd as the two shared a sweet hug. Everyone waved goodbye as the Boat of Loosers left the dock.

* * *

Courtney, along with LeShawna and Bridgette snuck into the communal bathrooms while Heather was in the shower. Courtney unscrewed the lid to her conditioner and LeShawna started to pour 'Super Quick Drying Glue' inside. Bridgette poured baby powder into Heather's hair dryer then the three girls ran off to watch the fireworks. Heather worked the 'conditioner' into her long black hair, then reached for her hair dryer. She tured it on, then was baumbarded with withe powder.

"AAAARGH!!! LESHAWNA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Heather screeched.

* * *

That's the end. I know I know, I copied and pasted alot of chapter 11 into this 1, but mehhh! R&R, peace out luv ya!

Alexex~xoxoxoxox


	15. Strike the Pose

Hihi! Back from my sleepover with my BFF, and rarin' to start writin! Also, I know I know, Heather should have been the one going home... But I need her here for the drama. She's the main antagonist. Also, with Trent eliminated, I didn't need Gwen as much. And also don't worry, I will soon have an episode at Playa Des Losers! I also need to start reading for this book report due at the end of the month... If you know any good books tell me!!! R&R

* * *

Heather waddled out of the bathrooms, covered in baby powder.

"Argh! LeShawna!!!!" She screamed. The girls laughed as they sprinted to the cabins.

"Ha, that was _sooo _much fun... I still can't believe Gwen is gone..." Bridgette sighed.

"I'm sorry... I should of gotten rid of Heather... I let her fool me. _Again!_" Courtney exclaimed.

"Wait, how'd she fool you into getting rid of Gwen?" LeShawna asked.

"These. She said she found them under Gwen's pillow." Courtney replied handing LeShawna and Bridgette the photos.

"Whoa... Those _do _look pretty real. But I know Gwen. She would never hurt a friend. Besides, she and Trent are sort of an item... Anyways, we need to find out who made these photos. Whoever did, is _so _the next one to leave." LeShawna declared.

"Hey we should get Izzy to do it. She's so good at sneaking around, I bet she could go pull some tapes and find out who did this!" Bridgette exclaimed.

"Cool, I'll go find her." Courtney said exiting the cabin.

* * *

Owen was walking towards the mess hall to see if there was any pie left from desert. He was soon tackled be Izzy.

"Oh, sorry Owen! Didn't see you there... Which is interesting... Considering your size... No offense!" Izzy buzzed.

"No problem, and none taken! Hey! Want to get some pie with me? I promise I'll let you get your piece before I devourer- I mean eat my pie- I mean piece! Arghh why is talking to you so hard!" Owen yelled.

"Sweet! I love pie! I remember once I accidentally baked my cousin Bibi (AN: sounds like Bee bee) into a pie when we were baking for the bake sale at school! She wasn't hurt or anything, but she smelled like pumpkin for _WEEKS!_" Izzy exclaimed.

"Awesome! I once snuck into school early and ate the _entire _bake sale. I was caught due to the icing in my hair, and my mom made me pay for it through my allowance... It was so worth it... Those soccer moms can make a _mean_ brownie..." Owen said rubbing his hands together.

"Oh! Izzy can teach you to be stealthy! Izzy _loves_ sneaking up on people! Izzy once made her grandpa wet his pants from sneaking up on him and yelling BOO!" Izzy screamed.

"Izzy, you're yelling. That isn't very stealthy..." Owen said.

"Oh, right... _Izzy can teach you to be stealthy!"_ Izzy whispered.

"But the pie-"

"NOW!!!!" Izzy yelled grabbing Owen's wrist. They went running into the woods.

* * *

Heather walked into the cabin.

"Eeek! A ghost!" Lindsay shrieked.

"Zip it! Lindsiot!" Heather yelled. "Ugh, I just know this was LeShawna's doing! She is _so _the next one to leave!"

"You did jam a wedge into Cassie and Damian's barely-there relationship... That's pretty major..." Lindsay said. Heather just glared at her.

"Just help me get this stuff out of my hair!" Heather exclaimed turning around. Lindsay got up and grabbed a brush. She started to brush, but couldn't get the brush through.

"Uh Heather? This isn't working, your hair is too sticky..." Lindsay said.

"Ugh take the brush out of my hair and try again." Heather sighed. Lindsay tried, but there was no avail.

"The brush isn't coming out, Heather...! Tell your hair to let go!" Lindsay exclaimed pulling harder on the brush. She eventually pulled out a handful of hair, and there was a _HUGE _bald spot on Heather's head. Lindsay hid the brush behind her back.

"YEOOOUCH!!!!!!!!!!!" Heather screeched. Heather turned around and looked at Lindsay. Lindsay looked terrified.

"What're you hiding...?" Heather questioned feeling the back of her head. She came across Mt. Bigest Bald Spot Everest... She darted across the room to the mirror and screamed. She turned to Lindsay. She slowly brought out the brush. There was a handful with strands about 3ft. long....

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH MY HAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Heather screamed.

* * *

Christina walked in front of the cabins, and took out a bull horn, and a megaphone. Not a good combination...

"Huh? Wha-? Uh... It's too early for this...!" Duncan exclaimed leaving the cabin. Everyone slowly walked to Christina.

"Morning campers! Congrats on making it to the top 10. We will be having a very simple challenge today." Christina declared.

"Really?" Geoff asked.

"Nope. We will be partnering up and we will be having a fashion show. You will pick a model, then the photographer will pick the back drop, and the wardrobe. You will be having a shoot for each season, two ensembles per shoot. Now get to partnerin'. I ain't got all day." Christina declared.

Confession Cam:

Geoff: This'll be the perfect chance to win over Bridgette. I can't screw this up...

Back to Reality

Duncan walked over to Courtney.

"Hey beautiful. Feel like bein' a model? You already look like one..." Duncan said. Courtney blushed but tried hard to hide it.

"Do you even know how to operate a camera?" Courtney questioned.

"Yup." Duncan said. Courtney rolled her eyes. He took her hand and they looked deeply into eachothers eyes. Courtney shook her head to get out of her trance.

"I'm sorry Duncan. But I'm already partners with Bridgette." Courtney said. They looked over into Bridgette's direction, and saw her gushing over Geoff. Geoff walked over and she nodded giving him a hug. They accidentally tripped over a rock.

"...I think she's with Geoff. Come on Princess... Please?" Duncan asked looking deeply into her eyes.

"Fine." Courtney agreed.

Confession Cam:

Courtney:...Stupid pretty eyes...

Back to Reality

"Everyone partnered up? Great. Your first shoot will be fall. Follow me." Christina announced motioning for everyone to follow. Everybody arrived at the amphitheatre.

"The amphitheatre again?" Owen asked.

"Nope. Today it's the amphicatwalk!" Christina replied making 'tada!' motions. A big truck came roaring up to the campers.

"My friend Zanna will offer assistance if you want help colour coordinating, or if you want some feedback. Now, you have the next three hours to hand me your prints, and I'll judge you. Along with Chris." Christina announced. Everyone moaned.

Confession Cam:

Christina: Whaaat...? He has a good lawyer... He can't be _completely _removed so he's allowed to make as many appearances as he wants. Much to my dismay...

Back to Reality

Courtney and Duncan walked into the truck and were amazed at what they saw. The truck had a girls side, and a guys side, and an entire room for make up. There was a corner with five laptops, five cameras, and five back drops.

Here are the groups.

Courtney and Duncan

Courtney: Model

Duncan: Photographer

DJ and LeShawna

LeShawna: Model

DJ: Photographer

Izzy and Owen:

Izzy: Model

Owen: Photographer

Geoff and Bridgette

Bridgette: Model

Geoff: Photographer

Lindsay and Heather

Model: Lindsay

Heather: Photographer

Duncan starts to walk over to the rack of clothing to pick out some clothes for Courtney. He picks out a pair of dark wash skinny jeans, a v-neck long sleeve shirt with jewls on the collar, a pair of white ugg boots (AN: I have _no _idea if those even come in white...), a bright green scarf, and a pair of sunglasses. His second pick was a pair of DC skate shoes, in green and black, blue notes light wash jeans, a graphic tee that has a bat with fangs on it and says: _"I don't bite (much)" _a grey beret, and a silver and white striped pull-over sweater.

"Wow. Those outfits are acually not completely horrible... Where'd you learn to have style?" Courtney asked grabbing the first outfit then heading to the changeroom.

"Older sister..." Duncan sighed grabbing a camera and a laptop heading towards the amphicatwalk. "Meet you on the catwalk."

"Okay." Courtney replied.

* * *

Duncan's POV.

Courtney stepped onto the amphicatwalk and my jaw dropped. I mean I realize that it's physically impossible for your jaw to hit the ground, but if it could, I bet it'd be on the ground right now. Gosh she was pretty... I snapped myself back into reality and got Courtney to pose infront of the green screen.

"This good?" She asked crossing her arms and smiling.

"Yeah..." I droned zooming in. I snapped a pic. I got a few more of her doing some 'tada!' moments, and when she was none the wiser, I got some of her... chestial regions. I walked closer to get some head shots. She was staring at me... The Courtney Stare... I knew I needed to focus on getting more photos, but I knew that stare... We ended up ditching the amphicatwalk and making out backstage... We'd probably get docked for points, but hey, I'm not complainin'. Courtney ended up pulling off my shirt....

* * *

No one's POV.

Confession Cam:

Courtney: Ugh! Why did I do_ that! _Things are going _way _too far... We need to go finish our shoot...!

Duncan: Whoa... I mean- Whoa...

Back to Reality

Courtney pulled away wide eyed.

"Oh shoot! The shoot!" Courtney said alarmed getting back up. Duncan grabbed his shirt and headed back on stage. Heather and Lindsay were setting up.

"Hey, we aren't done here!" Courtney exclaimed.

"Well it looked like it. You snooze, you loose." Heather taunted.

Confession Cam:

Courtney:...Stupid pretty eyes!

Back to Reality

"Great Duncan...! We didn't even start our second shoot... We are so gonna loose!" Courtney ranted.

"Calm down. I'm sure you're ravishing looks will pull us through." Duncan replied. Courtney blushed.

* * *

"It was a real nail biter campers. In the end, the winners of the challenge and invincibility are... Heather and Lindsay!" Christina announced. Everyone moaned.

Confession Cam:

Lindsay: Yeeeeaaaaayeeee!!!! Heather is so smart! She just knows so many strategilogical moves! She _is _taking me to the final three!

Heather: LeShawna, you are _SO _going down!

Back to Reality

"You guys go wander until voting time. See you at the fire... Of the bon variety." Christina said.

"Hey! That's supposed to be _**MY **_line!" Chris yelled.

"And this is supposed to be _**MY **_show! So I guess we're even!" Christina replied. She realized that she yelled that out loud and ran off.

Confession Cam:

Bridgette: What's up with Christina... She's been acting so weird lately...

Back to Reality

"You guys know the rules. Whoever doesn't receive a marshmellow must immidiately walk the Dock of Shame and Board the Boat of Loosers. And can never return. **Ever...! **Happy Chris...?" Christina said.

"Extatic." Chris sneered.

"Anyways... The first marshmellow of the eveing goes to Heather."

"Lindsay"

"Izzy"

"Courtney"

"Geoff"

"DJ"

"Bridgette"

"Owen"

"Campers. This is the final marshmellow of the evening..." Christina taunted.

"The last marshmellow goes to................................"

* * *

"LeShawna." Courtney's jaw dropped. She tried to hold back the tears, but it was too late.

"Aww don't worry Princess... You can do this... I'll be cheerin you on from home. Or juvie.... No matter what." Duncan said wiping some tears from her eyes.

Duncan and Courtney grabbed hands and walked towards the dock. Duncan was about step off the dock, until-

"No wait! I'll take his place..." LeShawna said getting up.

"What? No!" Bridgette and Courtney, and pretty much everyone yelled.

"You guys have all been such good friends... Except for Heather and her little purse dog... But I think it's my time... I'll miss you guys...!" LeShawna called getting onto the boat.

"Is she even allowed to do that?" Christina asked Chris. He shrugged.

"We'll miss you!" Bridgette and Courtney yelled waving to LeShawna as the boat zoomed away.

Confession Cam:

Duncan: That was pretty cool of LeShawna. She just earned a spot on my 'You're Alright' Metre.

Courtney: Okay, for starters, whoever voted for Duncan, is a dead man. (glares at camera, then goes back to normal state) Also, if Heather thinks she's getting away with this... She has another thing coming... Izzy said that Lindsay was the culprit that made those photos, but I mean, _come on. _Lindsay probably couldn't even turn on a computer...

* * *

The end! I hope you had and awesome time in '09, and had a Happy New Year!!! Talk to you laters in '10! R&R! Also, if you got any problems with ideas, or just need general advice, don't be afriad to Ask Alexex. Peace out luv you guys!!!! =)


	16. Truth? Or Elimination!

Hi my friends! Only 3 days until school... Meh. Won't be long 'til summer vacation, and hopefully by then 'Mmm, Tension My Favourite' will be done. Here's where you come in. Who should my next fanfic be about? HxL, GxT, BxG, IxO, LxT, or another DxC? R&R!

* * *

Chapter 16

No one's POV.

Courtney and Bridgette were looking over the photos. Courtney noticed that those were frames from her weekend with Duncan.

"It had to be some one at camp. So that rules out Izzy. She wasn't here, so she couldn't have done it... It _has _to have been Heather." Bridgette said. Courtney nodded. Heather walked in carrying a mirror and a brush, trying to cover the bald spot on her head.

"Speak of the she-witch now...." Courtney sighed.

"Haha...! Thanks to your little shennanigan, I have a huge bald spot...! On the back of my head!!! That was totally un called for!" Heather exclaimed.

"You tricked Courtney into getting rid of her friend! Just to save your _own _butt! You used her!" Bridgette yelled.

"Whatever..." Heather replied. She sounded a little sad...

"And Lindsay... You call her names and abuse her. She thinks you're her friend but you're just stringing her along to get further into the competition! She won't side with you forever... And as soon as she realizes that you're just using her, she's going to get you... We all are... As soon as you don't have invincibility, you better watch your back." Courtney sneered. Heather just broke down and cried.

Confession Cam:

Bridgette: What-the-deuce?!

Courtney: Oh come on... Those are probably fake tears... I think...

Back to Reality

"Y-y-you think it's easy being the one everyone hates?! No matter how I act, nice or not, no one ever wants anything to do with me!" Heather cried. Bridgette and Courtney looked at eachother, startled, and didn't know what to do.

* * *

Christina over the loudspeaker: Morning campers! Head to the mess hall for breakfast, then I'll meet you at the Dock of shame at noon.

Everyone made their way into the mess hall and were startled at what they saw.

"Guess what maggots! I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack! Now sit your ungrateful butts down and get eatin'! You have 15 minutes to finish!" Chef yelled. Everyone moaned. Heather sat beside Lindsay and Izzy.

"Hi guys... I just wanted to ap... appolo- appolog.... Say that I'm..." Heather stuttered. Izzy and Lindsay looked at eachother.

"say I'm sorry... For the way I treated you guys... I really think that we could go all the way!"

"No problem Heather! Hey, in return, I could fix your hair!" Lindsay exclaimed.

"...Really? After all the bad stuff i've done to you?" Heather beamed.

"Sure..." Lindsay replied.

"What happened to your hair?" Izzy asked. Heather turned her head.

"Yeeeeeeshh... That's bad..." Izzy sighed. Heather rolled her eyes.

Confession Cam:

Heather: Puh-lease... Like I actually feel bad for those loosers. I just need to get back on better terms.

Back to Reality

Everyone got onto the dock.

"Okay campers. Today's challenge is going to be even more brutal than yesterdays. We will be playing 'Truth...! Or Pain!" Christina announced. She laughed maniacly

Confession Cam:

DJ: Is it just me, or is Christina acting alittle... Insane... Almost as insane as Izzy.

Back to Reality

"You will stand at the end of the dock, and one of your fellow campers will ask you a question. If you fib, a giant hammer will come and swipe you into the lake. Which may or may not be filled with pirhannas... If you dodge, or tell the truth, you will move onto the next round... Which will be even more painful. Whoever lasts the longest wins invinicibility. Okay. First up on the dock... Is Lindsay. Owen will be the inquisitor." Christina explained.

"What's a inkinsatuor?" Lindsay asked.

"First of all, it's inquisator... And it's the person who asks the question. Now get onto the hotspot. Owen? Ask away!" Christina replied. Lindsay walked onto the 'x'.

"Okey-Dokey... Lindsay... Are you a natural blonde?" Owen asked.

"Course I am!" Lindsay yelled. A giant hammer came and knocked her into the water. Everyone laughed. "Hey! I am a natural blonde!!!! Dying your hair blonde every month counts right?"

"Okay. Bridgette is the next one on the dock. Geoff? Get asking." Christina said smirking. Bridgette blushed and walked onto the dock.

"Okay... I've been meaning to ask you this for a long time..." Geoff started to say.

Confession Cam:

Bridgette: Is he really going ask me out? I hope he does...! (she gushes.)

Back to Reality

"Yes Geoff?!" She beamed

"What product do you use in your hair? It always smells so nice." Geoff asked. Bridgette's expression fell from happy, to depressed in nothing flat.

"Oh... Just Sea Mist shampoo..." Bridgette sighed. The Hammer didn't come.

"Whoa..." Christina said.

"Whoa that I told the truth?" Bridgette asked getting off of the dock.

"No. Whoa that you actually _use _that product.... Heather... You're next on the dock. Courtney, start to ask." Christina replied.

Confession Cam:

Courtney: Now's the time to catch Heather in the act!

Back to Reality

"Heather... Did you make those photos of Duncan and Gwen?" Courtney asked crossing her arms.

Confession Cam:

Heather: Ha! I can actually deny that, because physco-hose-beast was the one who _actually _did it! Ha!

Back to Reality

"No." Heather replied. Courtney was waiting for the hammer to swipe Heather into the water, but it didn't...

"Y-you mean..." Courtney exclaimed.

"Yup, Heather actually told the truth. Go figure. Courtney, you're next on the Dock, and Duncan? Ask her anything your little heart desires." Christina taunted as Courtney stepped onto the 'x'.

"Courtney... Do you think I'm super hot and kissylicious!" Duncan said making a kissy face. Courtney glared at him

Confession Cam:

Courtney: Meh! I do not like him! He soooooo isn't hot. And kissylicious? Puh-lease... He's okay at kissing... Not that... I would know....

Back to Reality

"What?! Nooo!!!" Courtney exclaimed. She saw the hammer come quickly and she ducked. The hammer missed her.

"Ooh... Close call Courtney. You're safe. DJ, getcha butt in gear and onto the 'x'. Izzy, ask." Christina said.

"Okay DJ. Have you ever killed a bug?" Izzy asked.

"No! I'd never hurt a little bug!" DJ yelled. The hammer didn't come.

"Okay. Duncan stand on the mark, and Courtney, ask away." Christina said. Courtney smiled deviously.

"Duncan... Do you love me?" Courtney asked. Duncan turned pale. Everyone gasped.

"Yes..." Duncan whimpered. The hammer didn't come. Courtney beamed and hugged Duncan.

"This is all very touching, but we need to pick up the pace. Owen stand at the end of the dock and DJ ask him. And hurry it up! I have some urgent buisness to do."

"What buisness?" Lindsay called from the lake trying to fend off pirhannas with her wet bandana.

"My nails..." Christina said.

"Do you have a crush on anyone at camp?" DJ asked.

"No!" Owen yelled, but was swiped by the hammer. He fell on top of Lindsay.

"W-h-hoa! It's ike a hot tub in here! So many bubbles..." Owen exclaimed.

"Owen! You're drowning Lindsay!" Christina yelled. Owen moved and pulled Lindsay out. "Oops, sorry..." Owen said. Lindsay coughed up some water.

"Uhh, why did the air stop being air...?" Lindsay sighed between gasps.

"Because Owen was drowning you. Now Izzy, get ready. Bridgette, start asking." Christina said.

"Have you ever been arrested?"

"Yup! _Loads _of times! The first time was when I was 10, and me and my friends were at Mac's getting slushies. I acidentally spilled mine _ALL _over this biker dudes motorcycle, and he came chasing after us. We got into a fist fight and I fended off the whole gang with just a plastic straw, and a recorder." Izzy replied.

"Ooh! Ooh! I can play the recorder!" Lindsay exclaimed.

"Moving on... Onto round two. The hammer has been replaced with... An Anvil!" Christina yelled smiling deviously.

"Y-you mean it's going to fall on us if we lie?! DJ exclaimed.

"Correct, and lucky you DJ, you're up first! Courtney ask away!!!!" Christina shouted. DJ nervously walked onto the 'x'. He saw an anvil tied to an old rope, swerving back and forth.

"DJ... What's your favourite animal?" Courtney asked staring at the anvil.

"I-I love all animals..." DJ said. The rope cracked and the anvil fell a bit. DJ screeched. The anvil fell on his head and he fell through the dock. Everyone gasped.

"Christina?! Aren't you going to help him?!" Geoff questioned.

"Ugh no! I'll get my hair wet! And my shoes! And this outfit is _dryclean _only! The interns will get him out anyways. As soon as we get a few more shots...." Christina replied. "Anyways, since _DJ _lost the anvil, we'll have to continue on with the next round. Truth or Electrocution!"

"_Electrocution?! _There's no way we're doing this!" Bridgette exclaimed. Everyone agreed.

"Fine. That means none of you win invincibility... See you at the bonfire tonight!" Christina sneered walking off. Everyone looked at eachother. A bunch of interns started to go to DJ's aid.

Confession Cam:

Geoff: What's Christina's problem?! Poor DJ...

Back to Reality

"Welcome to the bonfire campers... You have voted, but DJ is so messed up from the anvil, that he can't compete anymore... So he's out, and you're all safe." Christina annouced. An intern rolled DJ onto the Boat of Loosers in a wheelchair. DJ had a broken collar bone, a broken nose, a broken arm, and his legs were in leg braces. He was basically in a full body cast.

"Aww man I'll miss you bro... If I win, I'll give you some of my winnings." Geoff said.

"_Thks broh... I'll mss al f you guys!_" DJ replied. It was a bit muffled due to the neck brace. Everyone waved goodbye as the boat zoomed off.

* * *

The end! Only eight remain, and I promise you, that the next challenge will have lots of face-bashingness... I hope.... Peace out and luv you guys!!!! =)


	17. Total Drama Drama Drama Drama Action

Hi, only 2 days til school! Are you all excited?! Ya, me neither. Soon Mmm, Tension My Favourite will be finished, and my next story will begin. Total Drama Drama Drama Drama Action! It leads to Total Drama the Musical... Heres a preview... =)

* * *

Everyone was cheering on Duncan and Courtney as the celebration went on, when Duncan won the million dollars.

Courtney: Congratulaions Duncan... You earned it... Now where's my half? You signed an iron-clad contract stating-

Duncan: Mellow your yellow babe, you know I'll share my mil with you.

Courtney: Just making sure. Hey... Where'd Chris go...

Gwen: Not good... He's probably going to pop up any minute with some crazy scheme.

Chris walked up.

Chris: You know me so well... Anyways, here's the deal. Duncan... How'd you like to give up you're million dollars, for a chance to win ONE. BILLION. DOLLARS!!!

Everyone stared blankly for a minute, then burst out laughing.

Heather: Yeah right! Like we're actually going to go on a wild goose chase... AGAIN! That's what lead us into another season of Total Drama Torture.

Chris: Nooooo... What lead you into another season, was that you forgot read the fine print. You all belong to me now, and whether or not Duncan agrees to give up his million.... we're taking it anyways!

Courtney: You can't do that!

Chris: Fine print...

Courtney: I'm sure my lawyers can find a loop hole... And when they do, we're taking you to court! (Courtney starts calling her lawyers.) Answering Machine?! No ignores Courtney's calls! (She calls again, no avail, and again, no avail.) ARRGGGHH! They are _so _aren't getting 20% of my settlement! They're getting a measly 15%! That'll show them...!

Chris: You about done...?

Courtney rolls her eyes

Chris: Good. Now, we've hid a suitcase somewhere in one of the studios on set. It contains-- along with Duncan's million-- ONE. BILLION. DOLLARS!!! (He waved his arms in the air when he said 'DOLLARS!')

Duncan: Are you gonna do that evey time...?

Chris: Yes. Yes I will.

Duncan: What evs'

Chris: Whoever can make it to the lame-o-sine with the suitcase, and make it back here, will win.

CC:

Trent: Perfect... I can win back Gwen with that money! She'll fall out of Duncan's jedi mind tricks, and come crawling back to Trent. Like I said before... The guy always gets the girl... (Pauses, then points at himelf.) Meaning me!

End

Chris: Aaaaaaaaaaaannd... ACTION!!!

Everyone looked at eachother.

Chris: (slaps forehead) I thought you knew this by now people! Just go!!!

Everyone ran off screaming in a big schmozzle.

Duncan: Want to partner up?

Courtney: Sure, you won that million fair and square, and we need to get it back!

Duncan: Keeewwll

Gwen: Hey, can I join your group? If I'm in one with Trent, things will be way too akward for me to focus on winning...

Courtney: NO!

Duncan: C'mon babe... Gwen's cool...

Courtney: I can't believe you're willingly cheating with her, right in front of me!!!

Gwen: Courtney! Like I said before; WE AREN'T INTO EACHOTHER!

Courtney: Then why'd you break up with Trent, huh?! He was only throwing challenges because Owen told him to, and you got him eliminated! You cost him a million bucks!

Gwen: He became obsessed with me!!!!!

Courtney: No! He was in love! Is _that _so terrible?! Maybe I'm falling in love right now! (Courtney pauses and thinks) Yeah... I'm fallin' in love! That number nine obsession had nothing to do with you.

Duncan: It didn't?

Courtney: Yeah, and remind me to kill you later for jamming a wedge into their relationship.

Gwen: Then... Who's it about?

Courtney: His grandpa. His grandpa gave him a toy fire engine, right before he passed away. Trent was devestated! One of the wheels fell off so there were only nine... His mom told him that nine was now his lucky number...

Gwen: ... I feel... So terrible...!

Courtney: You should!

CC:

Courtney: Okay... Maybe that was alittle harsh...? But if you were me, you would have done the same thing to wart off women from you man... (looks around) -I mean... If I _had _a man...

Gwen: (crying.) Oh Trent, I'm sooo sorry...

Duncan: Did Courtney just say she's in love with me...? I'm pretty sure I heard the word 'love' in that conversation...

End

Lindsay and Beth were walking towards the Princess set.

Lindsay: I am sooo going to be the Queen of France! I just know the case is in the Princess set! Want to know why?! Princesses have _lots _of money!

Beth: I really don't care Linds... I just want that money! I should of won in the first place! Stupid Courtney... I would have won if Courtney's blob didn't count...!

Lindsay: Whoa, that was even more mean, than Courtney... Was. Speaking of which, we've already kissed and made up. We're like BFFFL's!

Beth: With that witch! She's like a Heather clone!

Lindsay: Don't insult her like that!!! She was just in the heat of the competition!

Beth: But she insulted you, and yelled at me when I picked up her PDA!

Lindsay: Well, the first time you held onto it and didn't give it back... I can sorta see why she got mad at you when you had it the other times. And when you almost broke it.

Beth: Whatever! I still don't like her.

Lindsay stops dead in her tracks.

Lindsay: Well if you don't like her, you don't like me!

Beth: Then fine! I don't like you!

CC:

Lindsay: (gasps) I can't believe she just said that!

End

Lindsay: I can't believe you just said that! We are _SO _done as BFFFLs!

Beth: Fine!

Lindsay: Double fine!

* * *

Thats the end of the preview guys. Don't want to spoil all the Total Drama Drama Drama Drama. Chapter 17 coming soon. Hopefully by the end of Sunday... Befor school. Meh! R&R if you liked the preview!!!!


	18. Two for the Price of One

Hey, how'd u like my little preview? Yeah, so heres a chapter with some face-bashingness like i promised. What's the challenge you ask? Read and Find out! :) R&R!!!

* * *

No one's POV.

The campers were rudely awakened by a loud, and annoying, bull horn.

Confession Cam:

Christina: I can see why Chris was so happy... Man I love this thing!!!! (Christina kisses the bull horn)

Back to Reality

"Morning Campers!" Christina exclaimed suprisingly happy.

"Morning? Mr. Sun hasn't even come up yet..." Lindsay sighed wiping her eyes.

"Why are you so happy anyways? Someone spike your double double latté with cream...?" Duncan teased. Christina glared at him.

"...Moving on. You guys are just going to _love _today's challenges! You will be in partners, and we will be having a little quiz show, then whoever survives--er, makes it to the next round, will have to compete in a sudden death round for invincibility. An exciting one, at that." Christina announced.

Confession Cam:

Bridgette: _Survive?! _Is Christina insane?!

Geoff:...Never thought I'd miss Chris...

Back to Reality

"The pairs will be Courtney and Duncan--"

Confession Cam:

Duncan: Score!

Courtney: Again?! Come on...!

Back to Reality

"-- Bridgette and Geoff, Izzy and Lindsay, and last, and definately least," Christina taunted. Heather glared at her, while Owen just farted.

"Me like beans."

"Heather and Owen... Now, get dressed and head to the dock of shame... Why are you still here?! I said **NOW!**" The campers scramble then headed into their cabins to change.

* * *

"Welcome to your next challenge! When it's your turn, you and your partner will go sit in the hot seats, suspeneded over this pit of water... Which is filled with snapping turtles. If you don't answer the question right, you will be shocked. Each answer you get wrong, the shock intesnifies, and eventually, your chair will drop into the pit of snapping snapping turtles. And our first pair up is Lindsay and Izzy!" Christina explained. Izzy and Lindsay sat in the chairs.

"Our first question is for Izzy. What sport is Lindsay best at?" Christina asked reading from a cue card.

"Ooh! Ooh! Gynastics!" Izzy responded.

"That's correct! You guys are clear!" Christina exclaimed. "Courtney and Duncan are up next." Courtney rolled her eyes, but reluctantly sat in the hotseat.

"Duncan... What is Courtney planning to do if she won the money?" Christina asked.

"Spend it on her political career." Duncan replied smugly

"Correctimondo...!"

"How'd you know that?" Courtney asked going down the ladder.

"I caught it one time when you were blah blah blah-ing." Duncan said making a little hand puppet to emphisize the 'blah-ing'

"Har har...!" Courtney sneered.

"Next up, Bridgette and Geoff. Okay Geoff... What is Bridgette's favourite passtime?" Christina questioned.

"Uhhh... Hunting?" Geoff replied, totally unsure. Bridgette glared at him. They both received a shock.

Confession Cam:

Bridgette: (with hair messed up) What-the-deuce?!

Duncan: C'mon dude! Even _I_ know _surfer _girls favourite pass time!

Back to Reality

"What?! I thought only the person answering gets a shock!" Brigette exclaimed.

"Did I forget to mention that both players would be electrocuted...?" Christina asked, sarcasticly. "Whoops, silly me... Next up, are Heather and Owen." Everyone glared at her.

Confession Cam:

Geoff: (black hat, and black ashes on his face) _Seriously _missing Chris...

Back to Reality

"Heather..." Christina started, with fake sincerity

"What is Owen's favourite glazed pastry?"

"I don't know?! He eat's pretty much _everything _that isn't bolted down, so how am I supposed to narrow down a bajillion foods?! Doughnuts?" Heather exclaimed. They received a shock.

"Ooooh, sorry. The answer we were looking for, was 'Sticky Buns'. Lindsay and Izzy are up next." Christina said. Izzy and Lindsay sat down.

"Lindsay... Who was Izzy 'apparently' reincarnated as...?"

"Uhhh... False?" The two girls were electrocuted.

"Whoa!!! That was so awesome! Do it again!" Izzy exclaimed. Christina shrugged, and pressed a button. Lindsay just stared blankly, and Izzy was cackling like a mad-woman.

"Next, Courtney and Duncan. Okay Courtney.... How many times, has Duncan been sent to juvie?" Christina asked, smiling deviously. Duncan's eyes grew wide.

"_Times! _Like multipley!!!" Courtney exclaimed, glaring at Duncan. He smiled and waved. Christina nodded, with a big grin on her face. Courtney grew even madder, like it was possible....

"Three...?" Courtney asked, still infuriated. They got shocks.

"Ooh... The correct answer was four."

Confession Cam:

Duncan: (looks around, then he slaps his forehead)

Courtney: That delinquent!

Back to Reality

Bridgette and Geoff sat in the seats.

"Bridgette, what is the name of one of Geoff buds from home?" Christina asked.

"Jay." Bridgette answered.

"Correct! Owen and Heather, you're up next... Owen, what is Heather's weight?" Everyone's jaw dropped.

Confession Cam:

Lindsay: If Omar over guesses Heather's wait (AN: its spelled that way for a reason :P) he is _sooooooooo _dead...!

Back to Reality

Owen cringed, and looked over at Heather, who was giving him the death glare. Owen gulped.

"She weighs... 158." Owen said.

"That's... That's incredible...-ly wrong!! The answer is 157.9999999999999999999- whatever. It's not 158." Christina said shaking her head. She pressed the electrocute button.

Confession Cam:

Geoff: !!!! (starts bawling)

Back to Reality

Lindsay, clearly terrified, sat down beside Izzy.

"Lindsay, you look scared.... Good, because you should... What place is Izzy currently in, on the RCMP's most wanted list?"

"What's the RCMP?" Lindsay asked. Christina slapped her forehead.

"I'm the only who get's to ask question's here missy... And since you didn't answer..." Christina said smiling deviously, cranking up a dial on the remote, then pressed the button. Lindsay and Izzy screamed.

"O-o-o-okay... T-t-t-that w-w-was ev-en i-intense for m-m-me!" Izzy stuttered. Lindsay just looked like the bride of Frankenstein. She pulled a mirror out from her skirt, and screamed.

Confession Cam:

Lindsay: (putting dye in her brown hair) NOOOO!!! Chrissy electrocuted the blonde out of my hair!!! AAAHHH!!!!!

Back to Reality

"Ooh... Tough break ladies... You look too shaken up to continue. So you're out...! Courtney and Duncan are up next!" Christina announced. Courtney and Duncan nervously sat down...

"Duncan... Is Courtney a virgin?" Christina asked smirking. Courtney's jaw dropped. If it was physically possible to let your jaw drop and hit the floor, that's where it'd be...

"Dur...!" Duncan said matter-of-factly.

"You would think... But this video of you two on your wild weekend would beg to differ...!" Christina taunted clicking a button on the remote. A big TV screen dropped behind her. Courtney and Duncan were going at it. _Hard. _Then Courtney turned the lights out, and they gigled.

"T-that proves nothing!" Courtney exclaimed.

"Yeah... But I'm the judge... So what I say, goes!" Christina said pressing the button. They were shocked.

Confession Cam:

Courtney: I am so a virgin!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Duncan: (wide eyed)

Back to Reality

Courtney and Duncan stiffly walked beside the rest of the contestants.

"Bridgette and Geoff... You're up next!" Christina beamed, as Geoff and Bridgette slowly sat down.

"Okay Geoff.... Who is Bridgette secretly crushing on at camp." Christina said, smiling, and everyone gasped. Bridgette put her hood over her head.

"Uhhh..." Geoff mumbled.

"'Uhhhhh' Isn't an answer...!" Christina shouted clicking the button.

Confession Cam:

Bridgette: (sniffles) Okay... That _so _embarassing...!

Courtney: Poor Bridgette... It's kind of obvious that she's into Geoff... Well she should have not let her emotions show like me! (laughter is heard outside from a crew member.) Hey!

Back to Reality

Heather and Owen sat in the chairs, and were waiting for their next question.

"Okay Heather... Name all of Owen's favourite foods." Christina said.

"Pass." Heather replied with her eyes closed, and her eyes crossed.

"That's not the right answer... Anyways... More fun for me!" Christina smiled and pressed the button. Heather and Owen fell into the pit filled with snapping turtles. They wildly tried to escape.

"Argh!!! Eat giant this giant tub of lard! Not me!!!" Heather screamed.

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey..." Owen droned. Christina rolled her eyes.

"You two are out. Courtney and Duncan, getcha butts in gear...!" Christina said. Duncan and Courtney sat down.

"Okay Courtney. What is the name of Duncan's pet dog, who ran away?" Christina questioned.

"Petey." Courtney replied.

"Correct. Now it's down to the final four. We will be having a sudden death round. Courtney, get on Duncan's lap and squish into that chair over there," Christina said gesturing to the chair on the left, "And Bridgette, do the same with Geoff in the other chair." Bridgette and Geoff looked at each other, then did what they were told.

"Ooh, and here's the interesting part... Which ever 'team' looses, will be booted of the island... In our first ever DOUBLE ELIMINATION!!!! So I'd be _really _careful how I answer the next question. If you get it right, you move on. If you don't, you have to _pray_ that the other team doesn't get it right... Or it's curtains... For you!"

Confession Cam:

Geoff: Christina is... Like an _eviler _Chris!

Chris: Gee, thanks Geoff...

Back to Reality

"Okay... Geoff. Does Bridgette have a big. Creepy. Crush on you...?!" Christina asked, smiling deviously. Bridgette looked at Geoff, and looked like she was about to cry.

"Yeah... But you know what, dude?! It's okay! 'Cause you know what?! I have one on her too!" Geoff exclaimed with his hands in the air. Bridgette smiled sweetly, and the two leaned in to kiss. But they were interrupted by a shock.

"Ahem... A simple 'YES' would have sufficed... Sheesh. Anyways. That was wrong. Duncan. What is the name of Courtney's ex-boyfriend?" Christina questioned. Courtney's eyes grew wide. Duncan rolled his eyes, then scowled.

"How am I supposed to know that?!" Duncan asked.

"Eeeeeeeeh! Wrong answer!" Christina said.

* * *

The two 'teams' have gone through 15 rounds of torchure, and neither of the teams were getting any right. Courtney was getting mad at Duncan for either not getting the answer right, or blowing the oppertunity to mock her.

"You guys _really _suck at this game... Okay Duncan. This is the chance to win... What colour... Is Courtney thinking of...?" Christina asked.

"Right Now...?! Uh, I dunno?! Blue?!" Duncan replied.

Confession Cam:

Courtney: Ugh! Burnt Scienna! (she crosses her arms) He doesn't know _anything _about me!

Back to Reality

"Wrong. Okay Bridgette. Answer this right, and you guys are safe for another round. Answer it incorrectly, and you two are in jeapordy of elimination. Who does Geoff think is the hottest girl on the show?" Christina asked.

"I don't want to sound cocky... But, me?" Bridgette asked.

"You would think... But the correct answer, is _Heather..._" Bridgette glared at Geoff.

"I think you're hot too Bridge...! I-it's just... I dunno... Heather's got an edge..." Geoff stuttered.

"Yeah! It's called being _mean!_" Bridgette exclaimed.

"....Moving on... Courtney. Why is Duncan so important to you...?" Christina asked.

"Uhh... I dunno... He may be a total neanderthal, and he has his faults, but hey, I have mine.. We really accept eachother." Courtney replied.

"And you may be a total drama queen, and live with a fun-sucking pole up your butt, but I accept you as well." Duncan agreed.

"Wow. That was really sappy, but I'll accept it. Mostly 'cause I'm late for my missuse. Anyways, Geoff and Bridgette. Dock of Shame awaits." Christina said walking off.

"Aww I'm sorry..." Courtney said hugging Bridgette.

"No prob... I'll miss ya though..." Bridgette replied.

"Late's dude." Duncan sighed fist pounding with Geoff.

* * *

Geoff and Bridgette approached the dock. Everyone waved goodbye.

"You know Bridgette... I really like you." Geoff admitted. Bridgette beamed and hugged him. "You are like... an Über babe!!!" Geoff exclaimed.

"Awwww...!" Bridgette exclaimed, tackling him as they made out in the boat... Off into the sunset.

* * *

The end! I have homework... bleh! And practise for the musical at school. I'm blank! I have no name... I'm in the chorus :P also... R&R! I'll try to write as soon as I get a break from homework. Bye peeps!


	19. Stupid Pretty Eyes

Hi! Don't worry, I'll soon finish this story... It's the final six! Or is it? Dun Dun DUH!

* * *

Courtney and Duncan were sitting on the dock, stargazing. All of a sudden the Boat of Losers pulled up.

"...Nooooo... waaaay..." Courtney droned.

"Hey guys." The familiar voice said stepping off the boat, carrying all of his luggage.

"You... You..." Duncan stuttered.

"Trent!" Courtney exclaimed hugging him. He hugged back.

Confession Cam:

Chris: What part of 'Can't come back... **EVER!**' does Christina not get!! Ugh, she is _totally _doing this to spite me!

Christina: I am _SOOO _totallydoing this to spite him (Christina winks.)

Back to Reality

Courtney's POV.

Wow! I can't believe Trent is back in the game! He's such a great guy... Too bad Gwen isn't here, though. I wonder what torchure Chris 2.0 has in store for us tomorrow...

"So, you're in the game now, dude?" Duncan asked.

"Yup." Trent replied, nodding. I smiled at him. He smiled back. He had a nice smile...

"You see what Christina's been doing to us?!" I exclaimed.

"What do you mean...?" Trent asked, utterly confused. Two things must of happened for him not to have seen how _horrible _Christina's been. He must not have cable, or those Total Drama DIRTBAGS must of edited the entire thing. We started to walk towards the cabins. I was still alittle groggy from all those shocks anyway. Wouldn't mind catching a few Z's.

"So Christina _really _hasn't been all 'Sunshine and Rainbows'?" Trent questioned.

"Yeah. You'll find that out tomorrow." I replied.

"Yeah. Catch you later Princess." Duncan said, winking at me. I ignored him, and turned my attention back to Trent. Hey... It's not _everyday _that you get to see your friend that was cheated off the island, suddenly return! It was like when... Nevermind... Trent and Duncan headed towards the guys cabin, and I headed to the girls cabin. Things would be totally different without my only serious friend... Heather's despicable, Lindsay's okay, except she's well... Not that... Smart... Izzy's insane, but she _could _be a good friend. I got into my pajama's, then got into my bunk. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I fell asleep.

* * *

_"Courtney! I absolutely FORBID you from being in contact with this... Delinquent! Hand me your PDA!" Dad bellowed. (AN: you happy jjb88?! I included Courtney's father...!)_

_"But Daddy--!"_

_"NOW!" I reluctantly handed it to him. He deleted Duncan from my contacts._

_"You don't even know him!" I screamed._

_  
"Oh yeah? I watched the show. I've seen EVERYTHING! This will definately hurt your chances in the pursuit of a high status in politics!" He sneered. I felt a lump in my throat. I felt like I was going to cry._

_"But I love him!!!!" I exclaimed, basically bawling my eyes out._

_"I know sweetheart..." Dad sighed wiping some tears from my eyes. I covered my face with my hands and continued to sob. "But lucky for you, I found this __**suave **__young fellow. He'll definately treat you right." I slowly removed my hands, to reveal a tall, well groomed guy... He had engaging green eyes, and jet black hair; messy, but not too messy. It was-- Before I had a chance to re-evaluate the situation, we were already passionately kissing._

* * *

I jerked awake. We were in the middle of nowhere... Well we were in the middle of nowhere before, but this was _nowhere, _nowhere... I woke up beside Trent, and Duncan. Both of them facing towards me. I looked at both of them... Trent calmly on his side, and Duncan, alittle less calm, to say the least... Urgh! Why do they _both _have to look so adorable... Trent, with his cuteness, and Duncan, with his not as cuteness... But I liked him anyways. I let out a sigh, and want to cry out loud... (AN: that's a line from the song Deep in My Heart, by someone I don't know... All I know, is that it was the opening theme to a show I used to watch, called Cyber6. I loved that show!)

"What is going on here?!" Heather sneered, waking me from my daze... She stood up, and kicked Izzy and Lindsay to wake them up.

"Whoa... I guess I must've sleep walked, and brought all you guys with me!" Izzy exclaimed, yawning. A helicopter came hovering down towards us. Chef stepped off of the ladder, with a megaphone. Stupid megaphones...

"Okay maggots! Your challenge is a scavenger hunt, and the first team back to camp, and that touches the totem pole, wins invincibility. Team one is Dangerboy--" Chef throws Duncan a map.

"CIT bossy chick," He tosses me a list. Hey! I'm not bossy! I just need to yell at people when they aren't helping me win!

"--and Guitar guy." He tosses Trent a duffle bag.

"Team two is Crazy Girl, and Malibu Beach Barbie..." Chef throws Izzy the map and list, and tosses the duffle bag to Lindsay. It hit's her in the face. Ooh. That had to hurt... I bet she's still in shock about her hair...

"And the last team, is Fatboy and Backstabber Girl. Now get movin'.... 'Cause after dark... Is when the wolves come out...!" Chef called getting back in the hellicopter. Okay. They're _seriously _ditching us in the woods?! AGAIN?! Ah well. Duncan, Trent and I formed our group, and started to read the list.

"Okay, we need to find this glass bottle and fill it with water. That's it." Trent said.

"Perfect, let's start looking down by the lake." I suggested.

"Sure." Trent agreed.

"I dunno, it might be too obvious if it was by the lake." Duncan added. Oh no he didn't.

"I was a real CIT, y'know. I planned scavenger hunts! As the only one with real experience, I should know where to look." I said, narrowing my eyes towards him.

"And I'm excellent at finding things. I'm an ex-felon y'know." Duncan replied, mocking me.

"_'Ex-felon'_?!" I sneered.

"Whoa whoa whoa guys, let's just head to the lake okay?" Trent decided. I smiled deviously at Duncan, and then started walking away with Trent. He sighed, then caught up with us.

* * *

A good three hours had passed, and I was _STARVING. _Even Trent and Duncan looked alittle hungry.

"Uhh... I'm really hungry guys," I stated, "Let's eat our power bars now..." Trent dumped the duffle bag, and tossed Duncan, and myself a power bar. I wanted to save mine, but I quickly devoured it. We started back out, and eventually came up to a suspicious looking tree. I looked up to it's branches, and saw a bottle.

"Hey! I see the bottle!" I exclaimed.

"Sweet, I'll go get it." Duncan shouted climbing the tree.

"Hey, have you and Gwen contacted lately?" I asked Trent. He sank alittle bit.

"W-we... Broke up..." He sighed. I felt bad... They really liked eachother. I wonder what happened...

"Awww..." I droned.

"I think I need a hug..." Trent said. I gazed into his eyes. They were green, and adventurous. He had nice eyes. But Duncan's were better. How you ask? Because... I don't know... I gave in and gave him a hug. I ended up leaning in closer to him. Hey. It's not because I like him-- I mean... I like Duncan....! Where'd you get the idea of somthing that rediculous...?! I heared Duncan clear his throat. Yeah... That definately qualifies on my akward moments list. Trent and I pulled away.

"L-let's go and fill this with lake water..." I stuttered. Duncan cocked an eyebrow, but followed Trent and I. I dipped my arm into the lake. I like Duncan... Alot... But Trent is just so much more logical... How am I _Ever _going to keep things between me and Duncan going at home...? Dad is soooo strict... He'd never let me date... Well... A juvenile delinquent. I sighed. I felt bad for Gwen and Trent, but Trent, I have to admit, is a cool guy... He's tall, and strong, and physically attractive. He seems very smart and is musically talented... My train of thought was interrupted by a sharp pinch on my hand. I pulled my arm out of the lake screaming. I dropped the bottle, and fell to the ground in pain.

"Oh crap, Courtney! Are you okay?!" Trent exclaimed running to my side. Major bonus points for Trent, for being the first to my aid... I looked down at my hand, then screamed shaking my hand. Trent looked down.

"Aww... Leeches. Here.." Trent said pulling the leech off. It hurt, and my arm itched after that. He got the first aid kit, and wrapped my hand in gauze. Duncan just scowled, then came walking up to this.

"Aww... Did the wittle pwincess get a boo boo?" He taunted. I sent him a pair of daggers.

"Dude, not cool." Trent said shaking his hand.

"Dude! Don't tell what's cool or not!" Duncan shouted, getting in Trent's face. Trent glared back.

"Dude...! I'll kick the dude out of you...! (AN: from Bring it On: All or Nothing. that was soo funny...)" Trent snapped.

"Whoa! Time out!" I yelled pushing them away from eachother. The sun was setting... I heard the others screaming. Izzy and Lindsay carrying a flower, went running and screaming towards camp. Heather and Owen, doing the same.

"They're getting ahead of us! We need to move! NOW!" I yelled grabbing their wrists.

* * *

It was nightfall, and _very _dark. I was tired, and just want to rest. The boys seemed the same.

"We should set up camp, and get some rest. We'll get up first thing in the morning and run back to camp." I said, plopping down onto the ground. Trent dropped the duffle bag, and pulled out a sleeping bag. He wrapped it around me. I smiled at him, and he smiled back. Darn his cute smile! Duncan was busy collecting fire wood. Trent continued looking through the duffle bag. There was a big bottle of water, 6 power bars, two more sleeping bags, the map, and compass. Trent tossed me a power bar. And set one aside for himself, as well as for Duncan. It was _sooo _cold out tonight. I was shivering. Trent came and sat beside me.

"Hey Court." He said.

"Hey Trent... Don't mind my asking... But why did you and Gwen break up?" I asked. I was very intrigued by that subject...

"We just... Drifted apart. Gwen is the type for holding grudges... She still isn't over the whole, 'Me and Lindsay' thing..." Trent replied looking down.

"I thought you two made up... On the dock?"

"She got caught up in the moment..." I looked down as well. I started to shiver again... Man, even though it was summer, it felt like _fall_...

"You cold? Here..." Trent said scootching over, and wrapping his arms around me. I was alittle uncomfortable... But comfortable at the same time... It's complicated...! I wanted to tell him to get his arms off me, and that I'm already Duncan's gal, and proud! But I was too tired... I just tilted my head, and felt safe... Safer than in Duncan's arms-- What am I saying?! I love Duncan! Maybe it's just exhaustion that's causing all these... Nevermind. I just fell asleep in Trent's arms... I think the moment I fell asleep, he did too.

* * *

No one's POV.

Duncan returned with the fire wood, and was infuriated.

Confession Cam:

Duncan: Oh _hell _no...! I can't believe that guy! He's already got Gwen, but now he's stealing _my _girl!!!! Nyyaahhhh!!!!

Back to Reality

Duncan just set up the fire, then moved the sleeping Courtney out of Trent's arms, and into his own, before falling asleep. He was almost asleep, before; out of the corner of his eye, he saw 4 wolves making their ways towards their supplies. Duncan's eyes grew wide, and he slowly stood up, without waking Courtney. He pulled put his pocket knife and went walking towards the wolves. Before he had a chance to say 'Boo!' they were mauling him. Courtney, was awakend by the ruckuss, and she screamed. She grabbed a stick from the fire, and pointed it in the wolves direction. They bared their teeth and turned their attention to Courtney. She backed up, but tried to stand her ground. She looked over to Duncan. He was unconcious. Trent awoke, and started throwing rocks at the wolves. He eventually drove them off. Courtney ran up into his arms, and he hugged her back... She was half happy that he saved her life, and the other half of her was glad to be in his arms... She snapped out of her daze, and rushed over to the medical kit. Courtney tended to Duncan. He woke up.

"P-princess--" He moaned. She put her finger on his mouth...

"Shuuussh.. You're injured... Just relax..." She said rubbbing his forehead. He had scratches on his legs, fore arms, and torso.

"You okay man?" Trent asked, walking over. Duncan just glared at him.

"Now be nice... He was the one who drove the wolves away. Why did you confront them in the first place?" Courtney said, with concern.

"They were threatining our stuff... I had to drive them of or else they could have hurt you!" Duncan exclaimed.

"Come on... It's late... Try to get some sleep..." Courtney rested her head on his chest. They soon fell asleep.

* * *

Trent's POV.

_"Trent! I absolutely FORBID from being in contact with this... GOTH!!!! Give me your cellphone." Mom snapped._

_"But Mom--!" _

_"NOW!!!" She bellowed. I handed my cell to her. She deleted Gwen from my contacts._

_"You don't even know her!!!" I yelled, almost breaking down into tears. _

_"Oh yeah? I watched the show. I've seen EVERYTHING! This will definately hurt your chances in the pursuit of being an acountant!" She sneered. I felt a lump in my throat._

_"But I don't want to be an acountant! I love Gwen!!!!" I exclaimed, basically crying my eyes out._

_"I know sweetie.." She sighed patting my back. I covered my eyes and continued to sob. "But lucky for you, I found this __**charming **__young lady... She'll definately be a great date..." I removed my eyes to reveal a well curved and beautiful girl. She had wonderful onyx eyes, and chestnut hair; well groomed and parted beautifully. It was-- Before I had a chance to re-evaluate the situation, we were already passionately kissing._

* * *

I woke up, next to Courtney, and stretched.

"Hey guys, we should start heading back to--" I was interrupted by Owen and Heather running past.

"Oh crap we better hurry!" I exclaimed helping Courtney up, and tossing Duncan over my shoulder. We sprinted to camp, leaving the stuff behind. I made sure we had the bottle though. We passed them, but Owen sprinted past us. How could someone of Owen's size, move so fast? He was almost at the totem pole... I thought it was over, but Owen ventured to the left, and tackled Christina. He devoured the sticky buns.

"Argh! Owen you tub of lard! We were _SOOOO _close!!!" Heather screamed, having a hissy fit. We touched the totem pole, and I even made Duncan wake up and do it too.

"Owen! Those were _my _sticky buns! Anyways... Courtney, Duncan, and Trent have won invincibility! See you at the bonfire tonight..." Christina exclaimed walking away. I high fived Courtney, then hugged her. She wrapped her arms around my neck. Things just felt sooooo right. Like with-- Stop it Trent. She broke up with you. You need to get over it... I earned myself a glare from the barley awake Duncan, but I didn't care. Courtney was just so warm... We stopped hugging, and Courtney walked over to Duncan.

* * *

Duncan's POV.

Courtney walked over to me, and grabbed my hand. She started to pull me towards the Gopher Cabin. I let her drag me, mostly because I was to tired to resist. She kissed my cheek.

"I don't want your pitty kisses..." I said, with alittle venom in my voice. It was completely untrue... I did want her kisses... But none of pitty...

"These aren't pitty kisses... There's nothing going on between me and Trent, y'know..." She said, staring into my eyes... She was serious. I could tell... I sighed.

"I believe you..." We shared a sweet hug.

"So here's what I wanted to ask you... We should form an alliance." Courtney said, wrapping her arms around my neck. I put my hands on her waist.

"Sure." I agreed

"...With Trent." Courtney added.

"Not so sure..."

"But we need to get rid of Heather! This is probably the last chance we'll get... She seems to win invincibility _very_ often..." I still wasn't sure... But I'm a total sucker when it comes to Courtney...

"Fine..." I moaned. Courtney beamed and pulled me into a kiss.

* * *

No one's POV.

Everyone was sitting on the tree stumps. Waiting for their fates. Courtney, Duncan, and Trent knew that they were safe, but everyone else was showing signs of anxiety. Even Heather.

"Bonjour campers! Thanks for finding all of the ingredients for my special perfume. Anyways, Trent, Courtney, and Duncan, are already safe. I would give you your marshmellows... But we ran out." Christina announced.

"NOOOO-OO-OO-OOOOOOO!" Owen exclaimed.

"I would keep your privacy... But I feel like airin' your dirty laundry, so we're goin' _LIVE _with your confessionals!" Christina shouted.

Trent: I vote for Heather. She's the whole reason I was booted in the first place.

Duncan: Heather, cause I know she's the one who's causing everyone these griefs. She's goin' down!

Courtney: Heather. I could tell you why, but I'd need my list.

Lindsay: Heather said I need to vote with her or else... Sorry Izzy!

Heather: No other choice but phsyco-hose-beast.

Owen: Izzy... No wait... I can't do this! I like her! I change my vote to--

Izzy: That physco Heather told me that I needed to vote myself off... Why would I do that?! I vote for Owen... No hard feelings...

"Wow. It seems that we have a tie. So we need to have a tie breaker. We've chosen a random camper that has been previously eliminated, to vote off either Izzy, or Heather. Ezekiel!" Christina said.

"Who's Easy kyle?" Lindsay asked. Christina slapped her forehead.

"Ezekiel... The first camper eliminated. Anyways. Here's what he has to say." Christina said, pointing to Ezekiel, who was walking down the dock. He stood beside Christina.

"Hey guys... Ookay. I have thooght reallly hard aboot this. I vote off--" He was cut off by the roar of sirens, and helicopters.

"IZZY! YOU ARE UNDER ARREST!" The guy from the helicopter yelled with a megaphone. Everyone looked at Izzy.

"Oh yea...! _That's _the guy I sleep walked--er pranked... Laters! YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME ALIVE!!!!!!!" Izzy exclaimed running into the woods, with the helicopter close behind.

"I guess Izzy's gone... Night everyone." Christina said. Everyone got up and started to walk away.

"Boot, I--" Ezekiel started.

"No one cares," Christina stated pointing to the looser boat. He bowed his head, but got onto the boat.

* * *

Courtney's POV.

Everyone was asleep, except for me. I decided to take a swim. I changed into my swimsuit, but I didn't tie my hair back... I grabbed a towel and headed out to the Dock of Shame. I saw a familliar black haired guitar playing boy sitting with his feet in the water.

"Hey," I said waving. He smiled, then waved back.

"Goin' for a swim?" He asked.

"What was your first clue?" I teased, motioning at my bathing suit. He chuckled. I sat beside him. I had to lay down the law. I'm with Duncan, and that's how things need to stay. I do admit... I don't want to, but I do admit, I'm attracted to him... But my affection for Duncan is much stronger, but let's just keep that between you and me ;-) I looked into his eyes...

"Trent... We need to talk." _'We need to talk'_? I sound like I'm breaking up with him! Ugh I'm soooo lame!

"Sure, what's on your mind?" Trent asked. I sighed.

"We can't go out... I think I've noticed you like me, and I think I- no... Just no..." I looked down, to avoid looking into his eyes... I looked up to see Trent, grab my hand; the non-leeched one, and just smile sweetly.

"No probs... I still like you, though." He said. I liked him too... But I didn't want to! Honest! I hugged him.

"Glad you understand..." We started to head back to the cabins. I didn't even get a chance to swim... Ah well... We smiled, and started to head our seperate ways. I just realized now that I dropped my towel. I just trotted over to my towel, accidentally bumping into Trent. Our hands touched as I bent down to pick up my towel. We looked into eachothers eyes... _Okay Courtney, look away! LOOK AWAY! You know how this will end... Remember Duncan?! The guy you like so much?! Don't this to yourself, or Duncan!!!_ Too late subconsious Courtney. Trent and I were already smoochin'. I totally didn't want to... But his eyes suckered me into it. Stupid pretty eyes... Nice goin' Courtney...

* * *

That's the end!!! I know not having a chapter everyday isn't the best, but have lot's o' homework. Math and ELA. This chapter is about Courtney having a small crush on Trent, and him feeling the same way... Courtney still loves Duncan... This is just a little speed bump. Or a wall... Will Courtney's small crush turn into love? Will Courtney and Trent become a couple? Will Duncan find out? Will he bash Trent's face in? Will I ever stop asking these petty questions?! Yup. Peace out ppls, and thanks for everything! R&R please! And thanks to everyone who's done so already. Luv you guys!


	20. A Mistake Too Big for Forgiveness

Pretty shocking stuff huh? Yeah... Well here's some more coming your way. And for TxC? Don't get your knickers in a knot! I wouldn't betray my fans like that! I thought you guys knew me better than that...! Just stirrin' up the doo doo. ;-)

* * *

Courtney's POV.

Oh no... What have I done?! I just two-timed didn't I?! Oh. My. Gosh. I have to stop kissing him! Come on brain, this isn't funny! Stop it! Nyyaaahhh!!!! Okay, okay... Trent, after 10 seconds, stopped kissing me. Thank goodness! I can't speak. I like, _can't! _This is sooo awkward... I just dashed into my cabin, before Trent had a chance to say a word. I jumped onto my bunk. I closed my eyes, trying to forget what I just did. _Nice going._

_Quiet subconsious me! It's your fault!_

_Ex-squeeze me?! I seem to recall YOU being the one who kissed him!_

_Well, aren't you my consious! You're the one who's supposed to stop me from doing that kind of thing!_

_Hey... We have more important things to worry about. How are you going to tell Duncan you cheated?_

_Cheated?! Pfft... I-I meerly bent the rules_...

_Suuuuuuuuure..._

_He started it! If he didn't cheat with Gwen, this never would have happened!_

_Whoa! Hold up! He didn't cheat, and you know it Courtney._

_I know!!!! But I did... Cheat... I can't take it back. I'll just face Duncan tomorrow, and accept whether he chooses to forgive me or not..._ I shed a tear.

_You really do love him, don't you?_

_Yes... But he'll never know..._

_Why?_

_Because I can't let him... I know he knows... But I can't tell him, tell him._

_You make no sense, whatsoever..._

_Hey! Don't judge me!_ I finished my debate, and just drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"I can't believe you betrayed me like that!" Duncan sneered. His usually calm, and loving blue eyes; god how I loved those; were full of fiery hatred.

"I didn't mean to!" I cried, starting to break down.

"Y'know Courtney? I'm tired of having to win you over, over and over again. It's just- too much. I think we're done." Those words stabbed my heart. Duncan started to walk away. I ran up to him and kissed him, in a last effort for him to give me one more chance. I stared into his eyes.

"Please...?" I sighed. He just removed my hands from his cheeks and walked away. Leaving me, alone. Alone... I didn't like that word. I was alone everyday, in highschool, but it didn't bother me because I was an individual. I cared only for academics, and climbing the ladder of success. But then summer vacation came, and everything changed. I tried to lead my peers, and it back fired... I met my first friend since grade eight. Bridgette. She liked me, for me, and accepted my faults. And I accepted hers. Most of the time. Then eveyone teased me about liking a certain blue-eyed delinquent. It wasn't true. At the time. He got to me, and we had lots of fun together. We did a lot of stuff that I would normally disapprove of, but when I was with him, I seemed to forget what I was doing, and just feel. My feelings were stronger... But now all that has to come to an end, because of a mistake... A mistake that had jet black hair, and mysterious green eyes. I felt attraction, and I jumped on the notion too quickly, and my true feelings were left in the shadows. I realize that my mistake, was too big, for second chances.

* * *

Short chapter. I guess there isn't room for second chances... :(

Luv u guys! Next Chpater coming laters. Also, this is a little taste of whats coming soon... Just bear with me for now ;) I have a few tricks up my sleeve. Wait... I'm wearin' a t-shirt... Up my imaginary sleeve! R&R!


	21. Mixed Signals and A new friend

I know that was really short, but it was just feelings alone, so yea.. R&R!

* * *

Chapter 20

Courtney's POV.

"I WANT A SECOND CHANCE!!!" I screamed, jerking myself up. I looked around, and saw a startled Lindsay, who was plucking her eyebrows. She looked at me.

"Are you okay Casey?" She asked.

"Just fine..." I said, getting up. I started to make my bed.

"Were you having a nightmare?" Lindsay sat on the bunk, I was currently trying to straighten up. I sighed, and joined her.

"No." I denied.

"Really? 'Cause all night you were saying 'Doug! Doug! Bad Dream!" Lindsay immitated. She caught me.

"Okay... I was having a bad dream. Why am I talking to you anyways... I thought you didn't like me."

"Well you are bossy sometimes... But you seem very loney ever since Brittany was eliminated..." Lindsay said. She was right...

"Yeah... So? Isn't Heather going to skin you alive if you're friends with me? And if this is some elaborate plan for me to rejoin the alliance, it won't work!" I exclaimed crossing my arms. Lindsay just looked into my eyes. They were blue, and full of innocence.

"I just want to be your friend. I know I'm not the smartest one here... And I tend to be a follower.... And no one ever looks past the 'Dumb Blonde' radiotype..." Lindsay said looking down. I was going to tell her that it was 'stereotype', but I decided not to. Lindsay looked like she was about to cry.

"I just- don't want to be labelled as only the girl with looks! I want people to get to know 'me' and not just me!" She exclaimed. It took me a minute or so to figure out what she meant.

"I understand... At school, everyone only saw me as a whiney teacher's pet... I may be bossy... But no one ever got to know the real Courtney." I admited. Why am I even saying that to her? I dunno... She just makes you want to... Nevermind.

"Who's Courtney?" She questioned. I sighed, before pointing to myself. Lindsay slapped her forehead.

"You see?! Ugh! No one will ever take me seriously!"

"Don't say that..." I said trying to comfort her.

"So... What was your dream about?" I didn't want to tell her... But I need to get it off my chest.

"Do you promise not to tell anyone?" Lindsay made a 'my lips are sealed' motion. I sighed.

"Okay. Last night... I kissed Trent." I said. Lindsay gasped.

"You kissed Todd?!"

"Yes... I didn't want to... But I did. And I don't know how I'm going to tell Duncan! I told him nothing was going on... And I kiss Trent!"

"You could always not tell him." I thought about it. But that would make me a lesser person, and I have to accept the concequences for my actions.

* * *

Duncan's POV

I was strolling down to the mess hall, when I passed the Gopher cabin. I overheard Courtney talking to Lindsay.

"That wouldn't be fair to Duncan... I have to tell him about- Trent..." Courtney sighed. What?! What about Trent?! Is she leaving me for that Guitar playing girl stealer?! Oh no...

"So when ae you going to break the bad news...?" Lindsay asked. She's gonna break up with me! Okay. There are two options. One; I accept Courtney's decision. Two; I go _persuade _Trent to back off. Naturally, I chose option two. I went to go search for Trent.

* * *

Courtney's POV.

"I might as well get it over with now..." I said, getting up. I left the cabin, and saw Duncan walking over to the communal bathrooms.

"Duncan!" I shouted. I ran to go catch up with him. I took a deep breath.

"We need to talk..." I said grabbing his hands. They were alittle clammy, and Duncan looked really nervous.

"Uh... Can't talk now! Gotta go!" He said trying to run away. I pulled his hand.

"Go where?" I asked. He freed his hands.

"Uhhh... Huh? I'm coming Owen!" He ran off. That's strange...

* * *

No one's POV.

Duncan found Trent sitting on the edge of the dock. He glared at him, then approached him.

"Hey dude." Trent said.

"Don't 'Hey dude' me! You have a lot of nerve to try and steal my Princess!" Duncan shouted.

"How can it be 'stealing', if she came to me...?"

"What...?"

"That's right. We were on the dock, talking last night, and we kissed." Trent smiled deviously. Duncan's eyes grew wide.

"Your lying!"

"What do I have to gain, from lying to you?"

"My girlfriend!!!!"

"I think you mean, my girlfriend." Trent said, starting to walk off. Duncan just stared at him, for a moment, then ran up to Trent to confront him.

"Duncan!" Courtney yelled, running up to him. "What was all that about?"

"How could kiss him!" Duncan exclaimed, pointing to Trent.

* * *

Courtney's POV.

Okay. That didn't go as planned, but I came clean, in front of Trent and Duncan. Duncan justed looked at me, for a moment.

"I-I need to be alone for a bit. Talk to you later..." He sighed looking down. Duncan walked away. I looked at Trent, and he smiled.

"Why are you smiling?!" I said, with venom in my voice.

"That'll teach that delinquent to stay away from my Gwen." What did he just say?! "I-I mean Courtney!"

"You were just using me?!?!" I screamed.

"I-it started out that way, but I realize now that I really like you!"

"Save it. You wrecked Duncan and my relationship! He might never forgive me!" I shouted starting to cry. Trent looked into my eyes. He pulled me in, and kissed me. The small spark I felt yesterday, dissappeared. I kicked him in the kiwis, then ran off. I saw Duncan sitting on the end of the dock. I sat beside him.

"What part of 'I need to be alone.' don't you understand?" Duncan sighed. I need to tell him. I really mean it, and unless he hears it dead seriously from me, he'll never really know.

"What part of..." I started. I took a deep breath. "I love you, don't you understand...?"

* * *

The end! Ooh... Cliff Hanger! Sort of... Anyway R&R! Luv all you guys!!!

Peace out, ALEXEX!!


	22. Fantasic Ms Fox

So it was a dream... Oooooh... Anyways, how will Duncan react to Courtney dropping the L-bomb on him, after kissing Trent? And as for Trent using Courtney, it was to make Gwen jealous... Dun dun DUUHHH!!! R&R please! And to all my fans/friends, I luv you!!! Keep the feedback coming.

* * *

Duncan's POV.

She loves me, loves me? That was unexpected... I love her too... I stared into her onyx eyes. I felt the sorrow, and realized the full extent of her appology...

"I... love you too. But you betrayed me... How are we going to deal with that...?" I asked.

"And what are we going to do about you little anticts with Gwen?" Courtney spat back. Oh. I totally forgot about that. Whoops.

"Oh... So I guess we're--" I said

"Even." Courtney replied, extending her hand for a hand shake. I grabbed it, and shook. I pulled her in for a hug. I missed her hugs... We smiled at eachother.

* * *

No one's POV.

Christina over the loudspeaker: Mornin' campers! Today's challenge is a Race! You will be building bikes, and riding them up to the summit of the thousand foot high cliff. After you reach the top, you will dive into the lake, and complete an obsatcle course. Meet me at the arts and crafts centre!

"Arts and crafts? More like arts and crap." Duncan said.

* * *

Everyone made their way to the Arts and 'Crap' centre.

"Okay guys, it's... 11:00 a.m. now, I'd like you to be finnished your hot rods, by 1:00 p.m. kay?" Christina asked. She blew a bull horn to signal the start.

"Don't we get a manual?" Heather asked.

"Oh yeah, it's in the shed, along with Chef's bike." The guys were drooling over Chef's motorbike. Heather pulled Lindsay to the side, holding a wrench.

"You see that bike thingy? With all the fancy exhausts? Dismantle it. Report back to me when you're done my bike." Heather said handing Lindsay the wrench.

"Uh... Can't you build your own? I want to make mine kick butt!." Lindsay said. Heather raised an eyebrow.

"But if my bike doesn't kick butt, and I don't win invincibility, how am I going to protect you from tonight's vote?"

"Oh... Okay." Lindsay agrees, nodding.

Confession Cam:

Lindsay: Heather is so smart! She's always been trustworthy to me before...! That I know of...

Back to Reality

Lindsay pulled out a voodoo doll with black hair.

"Hey! Looky! An ugly doll with pretty hair, like you! I'm gonna use her for my bike." Heather glared at her.

Confession Cam:

Lindsay: Okay. I think sometimes I say the wrong thing. Once I told my math teacher that his new hair piece looked like my dogs butt. He _totally _took it the wrong way though! My dog has the _cutest _curly little butt! It was a compliment!

Back to Reality

Courtney was looking through the manual, looking utterly lost.

"Hey, I could help you if you want... I have a motorcycle at home." Trent suggested. Courtney just death glared at him.

"Unless you want to face my wrath, you will go far, _far, _away." Courtney sneered.

"I feel really bad Courtney. What can I do to make it up to you?"

"Vote yourself off."

"No... Then I won't have a chance to properly make up with you. I feel really sorry... I used you to try and make Gwen jealous after she broke up with me, and it was wrong. What can I do?"

"Look. You're a sweet guy who was blinded by feelings. I get that. I was blinded by feelings as well, and it got me into a mess. You can win Gwen back, I know you can, you've got the charisma. Just no more sneaking and plotting kay?" Trent saluted Courtney. She just rolled her eyes, smiling, then went back to work. Duncan, Owen, and Lindsay were working on their bikes together.

"Omigosh. I'm so going to make my bike like a Sunset Sally! I asked for one at Christmas when I was 8, but never got one..." Lindsay said, looking down. Owen gasped.

"Santa never brought you... Your Christmas wish?" Owen asked, starting to cry. Duncan rolled his eyes. Eventually, he rolled his eyes over to Courtney... He was so focused on her, that he accidentally jammed his hand when he tried to attach the pedals. He casually walked over to her.

"Hey." Duncan said. Courtney was covered with grease, and had oil on her cheek. Her hair was frizzy. "Need some help?"

"No." Courtney said bitterly.

"Why?"

"Because, I can do it myself!"

"Suuuuuuuuure Courtney. You just keep believing that."

"Shut up!" Courtney evaluated the situation, and eventually gave in. "Fine... Where does this thingy go?" Courtney asked, holding up a set of handle bars. All she need to do was attach wheels, and the handle bar.

"That's the handle bar. Haven't you ridden a bike before?"

"Of course! I just haven't built one from scratch before..." Duncan walked over to Courtney, and wrapped his arms around her, and guided her.

"This is so corny..." Courtney said. Duncan removed his arms. "Hey... I never said I didn't like it." They smiled at eachother.

* * *

It was race time, and everyone was at the start line, and ready to race.

"Alright campers, or should I say; racers! I will shoot the starting gun, and then you will race. _Hard._ There will be trick routes, so be careful. I will annouce stuff over the loudspeaker to help you." Christina announced. She held the gun in the air. And shot! Everyone was off in a hurry. Heather in the lead, followed by Lindsay, Courtney, Duncan, Trent, then Owen. They passed the first check point. Lindsay eventually got the lead.

"Yeeeeaaaaayeee!!" Lindsay exclaimed. Courtney passed Heather, with Duncan close behind. Owen eventually passed her. Heather pressed the red button on the handle bars of her bike, and went flying into the lead.

Christina over the loudspeaker: Okay campers! You're almost there! Once you reach the edge, just ride right over!

"You mean we're supposed just ride our bikes off the cliff?!" Owen yelled.

Christina over the loudspeaker: Yes. That is what's planned. Keep going!

Everyone was nearing the edge. Heather was the first off, closely behind was Courtney, Duncan, Lindsay, Trent, and Owen, screaming the whole way down. There was a course 400m long, that ended on shore. The first obstacle was weaving through bobbers, then there was a HUGE wall. The only way to pass was to go under it, and if you dare, go over it. Then it was a power swim to shore.

Christina over the loudspeaker: Becareful, the course is covered in oil, and the wall is covered in mines, to make sure you don't try to climb over it. The other side is infested with pirhannas. Good luck! Okay. Whoever crosses the finish line first, wins invincibility. Whoever crosses last, gets booted off the island. Do not go to bonfire; Do not pass GO; Do not collect marshmellow; and do not get to win, One hundred thousand dollars.

"Okay, here's our strategy. We need to stick together to make sure one of us wins the race. So, You go first through the oil, to clear a path for me." Heather explained.

"Uh huh..." Lindsay said.

"Then you scale the wall, and check for mines, so I can see how to get through it."

"...Okay..."

"And if you survive the first two, the last part is easy. Just distract the pirhannas while I sneak past."

"Wait... then you'll win... And not me...!"

"Exactly."

"I was thinking, that it might be super fun... If I won a challenge for myself for once."

"Yeah, that may be a good idea in theory, but who would come up with all the new strategies to get us through to the next week?"

"...Riiiiighht... Okay!"

"Don't worry. If the pirhannas don't eat you, you'll _definately _come in second! Which means one of the other loosers will be voted off, and we get to survive another bonfire ceremony!"

Confession Cam:

Lindsay: Heather is SO smart! She is _such _a great friend.

Heather: I have no idea if she'll come in second. The only thing that matters is that I come in first. Invincibility, is everything.

Back to Reality

"I can almost taste the marshmellows... Can't you Lindsay?" Heather asked. Lindsay licked her lips, and began to day dream.

"Mmmmmm... Yes!!" Lindsay exclaimed, excited.

Christina over the loudspeaker: Okay guys... On your marks... Get set..._ Paramedics on standby..._ GO!

Everyone set off in a mad hustle. Lindsay in the lead. Owen got stuck on the second bobber, covered in oil. Everyone passed him. Lindsay cleared a path, and Heather followed, close behind. Trent bumped into Duncan. Duncan glared at him, and the two got into a slap fight.

"Stop being so lame!" Courtney yelled, getting in the middle of the slap fight, trying to stop it. The three of them were blown away, due to a mine behind them. Lindsay climbed to the top of the wall, and jumped into the lake. All the pirhanna's started to swarm to her. Heather dove right in front of her, and maintained the lead, while Lindsay just tried to wart off the fish. Heather got to shore, and sprinted past the finish line.

"We have our winner. Heather!" Christina declared, walking to Heather. Everyone else moaned, except for Lindsay, who just dashed out of the lake, and hugged Heather. Heather just looked annoyed.

"Yeeeeaaayeee! You won! We did it! We're safe!!!" Lindsay exclaimed.

"That's not exactly true... Heather _is _safe 'cause she crossed the line first. But since Owen, Courtney, Trent, and Duncan wiped out and didn't complete the race... They _technically_ didn't cross the line at all! Which makes _you _the last one, to cross the line! Which means... It's Dock of Shame time, baby!" Christina annouced, and Heather smiled with evil satisfaction.

"Okay. I'm _soooooo _confused..." Lindsay said.

"It means, I can't save you unless I give you my invincibility. But I can't do that! Too risky... " Heather exclaimed, starting to walk off. "You understand." Lindsay grabbed her wrist, but she pulled away.

"But I won... I even built you bike...!" Heather looked at everyone else.

"I don't know what she's talking about..." She turned her attention to Lindsay, who was just puppy dog staring at her, with her innocent, blue eyes.

"You should just leave with your dignity in tact. It'll make you seem so much cuter in the instant replays."

"But we're going to the final three together...!"

"Guess we're not."

"Aren't you even sad? We're BFFs...!"

"Yeah, for the contest! It's not like we're going to be Best Friends for Life..." Lindsay gasped.

Confession Cam:

Lindsay: (gasps) I can't believe she said that!

Back to Reality

"I can't believe you just said that! We pinky swore!!! You mean- I've been helping you all this time, and you didn't even like me?!" Lindsay asked, with alittle despair.

"Uh, truth?" Heather questioned, barely caring. Lindsay nodded. "Not really. No..." Everyone glared at her. "What? We're not here to make friends, we're here to become celebrities _remember?_"

"That was _SO _mean!" Courtney yelled.

"Ugh, like _you're_ any better! All _you_ do is go around saying you're better than everybody else." Heather sneered.

"At least I'm _straight_ with people...!" Courtney spat back.

"Whatever. _I_ have invincibility. No one, can touch me." Heather said, starting to walk off.

"_This _week...!" Courtney added, with venom in her voice.

"You really _ARE _mean!!!! And all that bad stuff people say about you is true! Like how you're a two-faced-backstabbing-lying-little..." Lindsay yelled sticking her middle finger out at Heather. She said a lot of things, that would make all the people Heather cheated, proud. Everyone stared, dumbfounded. Christina, was just speechless.

"I always stood up for you... Because I thought we were BFFs!!!! But they're right! You really _ARE _a two-faced-backstabbing-lying-little..." Lindsay cursed the balls out of Heather. "And you know what?! I don't want to be BFFs anymore! I'd rather spend the day, staring at Owen's _butt, _than shopping with _you! _And PS. Your shoes are tacky, and your lip gloss _SOOO _isn't glossy anymore!!!!! (AN: I FINALLY figured out where that was from! Camp Rock!) " Lindsay screamed. Everyone laughed, while Heather tried to collect what was left of her dignity, and retaliate.

"Oh! Just- jump in the pirhanna pool!" Heather yelled, storming off.

Confession Cam:

Lindsay: I don't know _what _came over me...! Oh wait, yes I do! Heather's a _TOTAL--_

* * *

Lindsay was dragging her lugage to the Dock.

"I'll miss you Carly..." Lindsay said, hugging Courtney. "Friends?"

"Definately." Courtney said. They stopped hugging. Lindsay walked past Trent and Duncan.

"Bye guys! See you at the finale!" Lindsay exclaimed. She walked over to Owen.

"Aww... I think I'll miss you the most..." Owen scooped her up, in a bone-crushing bear hug.

"M-me too! Buh Bye!!!" He exclaimed, crying. Lindsay walked over to Heather.

"Good luck Heather. I hope you get _everything _your karma owes you..." Lindsay said matter-of-factly. Heather rolled her eyes. "Okay... I'm ready..." Lindsay stepped onto the boat, and it vrooomed off, into the sunset.

* * *

So Total Drama Island looses it's foxyest player... This had A LOT of lines from 'That's Off the Chain!' Also... Courtney looses another friend. R&R! Peace!


	23. Damn it I lost The Game!

Bonjour tout le monde! Le chapitre passé était comme l'emmision! Merci pour tout les comments! Et... Voilà!

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama Island...." Christina started to announce, waving her arms in the air.

"The campers participated in a race for invincibility. They built hot rods and raced them over the thousand foot high cliff, then swam a dangerous obstacle course. Heather crossed the finish line first, and double crossed her long-term alliance mate Lindsay, for invincibility. Lindsay finally found out, that Heather was just using her. She called her a no-good heartless self-centred traitor, before high-tailing it off the island. Where exactly _IS _off the island you ask? Well you're about to find out. Stay tuned, to...

TOTAL

DRAMA

ISLAND!!!!"

Christina zoomed off on a power cruiser.

* * *

"Welcome back to Total Drama Island. You've been watching Heather, Duncan, Courtney, Owen and Trent push themselves to the _LIMIT! _It's been a _looooooooooooong _seven weeks... We've decided to let our weary finalists have the day off, so on tonight's special episode, we get to find out what happens after the losers walk the Dock of Shame. Where are these rejects living?! How are they spending their time? And who do they think deserves the 100 grand?" Christina exclaimed, walking into the resort.

Lindsay and Tyler were lounging by the pool.

"Omigosh. Being a loser is _so _much more my style! If I knew how phat this place was, I would've gotten my butt kicked off in the _first _episode! Plus, now me and Tyler can hang out!" Lindsay kisses Tyler.

"Which one's Tyler again?"

Katie, Sadie, and Noah were at the juice bar, in the pool.

"Ah.... This is so nice huh? I love being a loser!" Katie exclaimed.

"Omigosh... Me too!!!" Sadie agreed.

"Eeeeeeeeeh!!!" Katie and Sadie shrieked.

"Could you not do that... After 6 weeks of 'Eeeeeh!', I think it's resulting in head trauma." Noah said, not removing his face from his book.

"Oops. Sorry Noah...!" Sadie beamed, then looked over to Justin... He did a _perfect _swan dive into the pool. Sadie accidentally fell into the pool, drenching Katie, and Noah.

"Great. You completely soaked my book." Noah scolded, shaking water out of his hair. He tried to ring his book.

"Sorry... You guys should come in! The water is _sooo _nice! It's--- OW! Something bit me!" Sadie exclaimed. Katie gasped, and pulled her feet out of the water.

"Do you think it was a shark...?" Katie asked, concerned.

"Sharks don't swim in chlorinated water, brainiac." Noah assured her. Izzy popped up right behind Sadie, holding a harpoon. Sadie jumped out of the pool, startled.

"Hehe, sorry 'bout that! I just had the urge to bite something... You ever felt that? Like you just have to _sink _your teeth into something! Maybe that's how sharks feel, huh!" Izzy yelled. Katie, Sadie, and Noah just stared blankly at her. "Okay! Bye!!!!" Izzy plugged her nose, and dove down back into the pool.

Christina walked over to Bridgette, Geoff, LeShawna, Gwen, and Harold. Bridgette and Geoff were making out, LeShawna and Harold were playing poker, and Gwen was scowling, while sketching.

"It seems Bridgette and Geoff are still going strong..." Christina teased. The two of them stopped for a brief moment.

"Dude... This resort is _off _the _charts!_" Geoff exclaimed, then continued to make out with Bridgette.

"I can't believe this awesome resort is just around the corner from that crappy camp ground." Harold said.

"I raise two." LeShawna stated putting in two cookies.

"I see that." Harold added, putting in two cookies. Gwen just rolled her eyes, and continued drawing. LeShawna looked over to her, then at a camera guy.

"Don't mind her... She's just angry 'bout the whole Trent and Courtney thing... Wasn't poor Court's fault though--" LeShawna started to say.

"YES IT WAS!!! All because _stupid _Courtney thought I was trying to steal her boyfriend, and broke down, Trent accused _ME _of cheating on him! It's also her fault that I'm stuck here!!! Now Trent's trying to make me jealous, but it _WON'T _work!!!" Gwen stormed. Everyone at the resort, including staff, stared at Gwen. She just scoffed, then returned back to scetching.

"Yeesh..." Christina said, walking off.

* * *

DJ, Ezekiel, and Cody were playing frisbee across the pool.

"Hey Gwen! Check it...!" Cody called, throwing the frisbee when he was in a hand stand. He tipped over and fell into the pool, splashing Beth, and hitting Gwen in the face with the frisbee.

"Oh crap! Gwen!" Cody yelled running from the pool. Gwen opened her eyes. She grabbed him by the neck.

"Give me one good reason, why I shouldn't ring your neck." Gwen sneered.

"_Because *cough* we're... On national television..? hhheeehe..._" Cody chuckled nervously. Gwen rolled her eyes, then let go of Cody. Cody slowly backed up. He walked over to Beth and DJ.

"Sheesh... What's up with Gwen....?" Cody whispered.

"'Dunno.. She's been all grouchy since she and Trent bwoke up." Beth replied.

"I think she still has feelings for him..." Cody said. "I know! We can get them back together! I think someone as hot as Gwen deserves a boyfriend..."

"You still think she's hot? She rejected you on national television for some one cooler, hunkier, and more stylish..." Beth remarked.

"Thanks for pointing that out Beth. Gwen _is_ my dream girl, I'm just not her dream guy. As long as she's happy, heeeey... I'm happy!" Cody chirped.

"Awwwww.... That's so sweet..." Beth drawled.

* * *

Eva was weight lifting, by the buffet table, Izzy was floating in the pool, and Tyler and Lindsay were making out under the table. LeShawna and Harold were walking over. Christina was flirting with a cute intern.

"So, do you believe in love at first sight...? Or should I walk by again...?" Christina said, looping her fingers through his messy dirty blonde hair. She was inching closer.

"Ahem... Uh, Christina? We're rolling..." Dave, the intern muttered, pointing to the camera man behind them. Christina shoved him, and quickly turned around. She was smiling a nervous smile.

"We can edit that out, right?" Christina asked. The camera man shrugged.

"Lemme rephrase that... Tell the editors, to edit it out... Or you're fired!!!!" Christina fumed, making all the birds fly away. Christina put on a fake smile.

"You've been watching how these losers spend their time. When we come back, the most important question you've been waiting for, will be answered. What do these losers think of the final five? Stay tuned!" Christina walked back over to the intern.

"Sorry 'bout that little.. Push... Maybe we could-- Billy!!! Get the camera outta here!!!!" Christina yelled, motioning for Billy, the camera guy, to leave. Billy rolled his eyes and scoffed. Then he left.

* * *

"Welcome back, you've seen how these reality show has beens, have been spending their time. Now let's see what they think of the rest of the campers on the island!" Christina remarked.

"Holy, I have _SO _much to say ever since I left the island!! I _totally _had SO much fun with Owen...!" Izzy exclaimed.

(Goes to a flashbak of them in the woods.)

_"Isn't this just AWESOME!!!! WHOOOO HOOO! Being in the woods alone...! At night... oh... Do you have a strange feeling that someone is following you?" Owen shouted._

_"Izzy loves the woods!" Izzy shouted, jumping into his arms._

_"Hey... This is kinda like a scary movie! Usually, the couple that's making out would get hacked apart by the __**ESCAPED PHYSCO KILLER WITH A CHAINSAW AND A HOOOOK!!!!**__" Owen screamed._

_"But... We're not making out..." Izzy remarked. Owen became wide eyed._

_"Oh... Yea..."_

_"You wanna make out...?" Izzy offered. Owen became extatic._

_"Oh, YES!" Owen said, and Izzy pulled them behind a bush. They heard foot steps coming._

_  
"Oh no! It's the escaped physco killer with a chainsaw and a hook!!! Here, take Izzy!!! AHHHH!" Owen screamed, pushing Izzy out of the bush, before running away, not looking back._

* * *

"Good times... Gooooood tiiiiimeeess..." Izzy sighed.

"But Owen was a human fart machine..." Noah pointed out. Izzy just rolled her eyes.

"Trent was _such _a sweetie!" Katie chirped.

"'_Was' _being the operative word." Gwen sneered. Katie glared at her.

"Ugh, what evs'. Anyway, OMG! Just want to say hello to my peeps back home! What's up Torontooooo?!" Katie shrieked.

"Look!! Someones bikini bottom!" Izzy shouted, holding up a green bikini bottom. Gwen, Katie and Sadie became wide eyed.

"...I think that's yours Izzy..." Gwen said. Izzy stared blankly for a moment, before ducking under water to check.

"Oh crap! It is!!!!" Izzy exclaimed diving underwater. She was completely unaware that she just exposed her... Yeah...

* * *

"Courtney was very competitive, but once you got to know her, she was very sweet... She was my closest and dearest friend here... Along with LeShawna and Gwen." Bridgette said, tilting her head to Geoff.

"Gotta give props to my bro, Duncan. Dude woke up from a _monster _nap to help us win the dodgeball competition." DJ remarked.

"True. That was an awesome prison strategy he pulled out of his butt." Geoff noted.

"Yeah, he had all five of you wailing on one opponent at the same time. I like his style..." Eva added.

"Well I thought he was pretty cruel... Whoever treats deer, and trees badly, is not a friend to deer. Or trees!" Lindsay exclaimed, applying sunscreen. Justin walked over to the five of them. Bridgette, Lindsay, and Eva became mesmorized, while DJ, Tyler and Geoff just glared at him. Eva eventually let go of her weights, and they fell onto DJ's toes.

"Yeeeooch! I just got my cast of last week! I don't want to go to the hospital again!" He exclaimed. Eva was completely oblivious to what he just said. Justin winked, then casually strolled off. Eva passed out.

* * *

"Did I get anything out of this experience? No. It was completely and totally uneventful." Noah decreed, from the juice bar. Izzy popped up from underwater, holding a harpoon with a fish on the other end.

"He kissed a guy!" Izzy exclaimed.

"No I didn't!" Noah denied.

"Yes you did."

"Didn't !"

"_Diii-ii-iiiiiiddd..._"

"Did! Not!"

"_Did did diddiddiddid... _**DID DID DUH DID DUH DID DID DID DID DUH DID!!!!**"

"Ah-ahem... I can break this tie. He _totally _did." Tyler ajudged.

_(Flashback to episode 3 a.k.a. The Big Sleep)_

Noah looked around.

"I have... No comment." Noah scoffed.

"Blahblahblah! Now... If you'll excuse me... I have to go to the bathroom....!" Izzy exclaimed. Katie, Sadie, Tyler, and Noah just stared at Izzy, as she stood there. A few moments later...

"Ah..." Izzy sighed in relief. Noah quicky realized that Izzy peed, and removed his feet from the water. Katie, Sadie, and Tyler followed quickly.

"E-w-w-w-w... Izzy...!" Tyler said.

"That is _SO _gross!" Katie yelled.

"What?! It's _chlorinated! SHEEEESH..." _Izzy remarked, plugging her nose. She dove back under water

* * *

Christina walked over to where the campers were lounging about, and pigging out by the buffet table.

"So, give us your take on Heather..." Christina said.

"She wus pretty bossy, eh..." Ezekiel said, helping himself to a steak.

"Heather can kiss my butt! It's all her fault I'm stuck in this place! She's a scum-sucking back-stabbing witch, and I'm entitled to watching her go DOWN!!!" Eva bellowed.

"Wow. Tell us how you really feel." Christina said.

"I just did..." Eva replied.

"I hope I never meet anyone like that ever again." Geoff commented, waving his hands.

"She was mean. Like, _REALLY _mean!" Lindsay said.

"If none of us even like Heather, how did she make it to the finals...?" Sadie questioned. (montage of all of Heather's bad moments, to the song 'Bossy' by Kallis. _...I'm boss-ay, I'm the first girl to scream on the track...)_

"CAUSE SHE'S A CONIVING BACKSTABBING LITTLE WITCH! **THAT'S WHY!**" Gwen and Eva yelled in unison. They looked at eachother.

* * *

Night had fallen over the resort. Everyone was lounging by the pool. Katie and Sadie were floating in pink inflatable arm chairs, and were relaxing.

"So, who would you want to win if we could vote right now?" DJ asked.

"Omigosh, Can I vote for Sadie?!" Katie beamed, putting an arm around her BFFFL.

"Aww, you'd vote for me, and not you?" Sadie said.

"Duh, you can't vote for yourself, that's tacky.."

"Okay, then I'll vote for you to win, if you vote for me to win!"

"Eeeeeeeh!!!!" Katie and Sadie exclaimed.

"Uh, girls? You have to _be _in the final five, to get a vote." Noah pointed out, quite annoyed.

"Oh... Then I don't know..." Sadie remarked.

"Well I think Owen should win...." Izzy said dreamily.

"Owen, definately! Dude can chug 3L of pop in under a minute! He deserves a hundred Gs!" Geoff added.

"I don't think anyones giving Duncan enough credit. He helped me find bunny!" DJ noted.

"True." Geoff replied, remembering what happened to original bunny.

"Yeah. I'd vote for Courtney to win. She's the one who tried to keep our team in line, but for some reason, everyone saw her as bossy..." Bridgette said.

"Was one of the reasons, her being a total bi-" Gwen started, before being interrupted by a loud POOF! Christina appeared in a puff of smoke. Christina's hair was messed up, she wasn't wearing lipstick and her make up was wrecked, and her clothes were a little messed up.

"HELLO LOSERS!!!" She exclaimed.

"Christina, wassup with your hair, girl?" LeShawna asked, pointing at Christina.

"Oh... T-the smoke bomb messed it up..." Christina replied.

"But your make up-"

"The smoke bomb." Dave was walking into the hotel behind her. His hair was messed up, his shirt was messed, and he had lipstick kiss marks all over his face. Everyone started to giggle. Christina looked behind her, then back at the campers. She blushed, then slapped her forehead.

"Uh... Anyways, we have come up with the most TWISTED, twist, of all time!!!! You guys, will be voting off the next camper. There ar NO marshmellows! And, we've thrown a little suprise at the end.... Katie and Sadie, since you two share a brain, I'll ask you both. Who would you like to see joining you here tonight, at Playa Des Losers?" Christina announced, trying to fix her hair.

"Oooh! We miss Owen the most, _(ding!)_" Sadie said.

"I'd be _SO _much fun to have him here! Definately Owen! _(ding!)_" Katie added. Everyone gasped.

"Why are you voting him off?! If you like Owen, _(ding!) _leave him in!" Noah shouted.

"That's three votes Owen," Christina smirked.

"What?! No!" Noah replied.

"You're just voting off my boyfriend to spite me!" Izzy yelled pushing Noah.

"No! Ugh, let go of me you physco hose beast!!! Ah, HEY!" Noah wailed, as he and Izzy fell into the pool.

"Onto the next voter; Lindsay." Christina declared.

"Don't worry I'm not vote gonna vote for Owen...! _(ding!)_" Lindsay assured everyone.

"Lindsay!" DJ yelled.

"No! You can't vote for me! You have to vote for someone in the final five, like Owen! _(ding!)_" Lindsay exclaimed, crossing her arms.

"Okay come on guys," Izzy said, soaking wet, "NO ONE SAY OWWWWENNN! _(ding!)_" Izzy became wide eyed, and covered her mouth.

"That's six votes Owen..." Christina said, growing an even bigger devious smile.

"Squak! Owen! _(ding!)_" A parrot chirped.

"No!" All the losers yelled.

"That's seven votes Owen..." Christina said.

"Christina. That was a parrot. It doesn't even know who Owen is...! _(ding!)_" Geoff remarked, then realized that he said Owen...

"Squak, Polly wanta Owen! (AN: fail...) _(ding!)_"

"Nine...!" Christina sing-songed. Geoff slapped his forehead.

"Okay losers, here's the next big twist. One of you guys will be _REPLACING _Owen, in the final five!" Christina yelled with her hands in the air. Everyone's jaws droppped. Like, on the ground...

"The person that stays in The Game the longest, wins. (AN: The Game is soooo fun. At school some people sometimes blurt it out randomly, and then the whole class says it... If you don't know the game, FAIL. There are three rules. 1. Everyone on Earth is playing. 2. If you think about the game, you lose. 3. Losing must by declared out loud! Speaking of which, I just lost the game.) Go! You just lost the Game." Christina said. A chain reaction of ex-campers started to blurt out:

"I lost The Game!"

Everyone had blurted out I lost the game, except for Noah, and Gwen. Noah had his nose stuck in his book, and Gwen was just sketching. 10 minutes passed. Cody scootched over to Noah, and whitsled suspiciously. He knocked Noah's book his hands.

"Hey what gives?!" Noah asked, annoyed. Cody whisperred in his ear.

"What video _GAME _is your favourite? Personally, my favourite _GAME _is in a series of _GAMES! _Like there's this one _GAME _that has a ton of mini_GAMES _and another _GAME _has a lot of other secret puzzles, that are like _GAMES!_"

"Interferance! Take out your rule book, and do your rule checky thing!" Noah yelled.

"Sorry! Thems the rules... Not a rule to be found. That's the _GAME!_" Christina smiled.

"Nyah...! I lost the game...!" Noah said, with defeat. Cody ran over to where Gwen was and hugged her.

"Gwen, you did it! You're back in the Game!" Cody exclaimed. Gwen normally would have nerve pinched Cody, but she was too happy.

"Great! But one thing. Now I just lost the game..." She teased.

* * *

The Boat of Losers pulled up, carrying a sad looking Owen. Izzy was the first to greet him. Owen stepped off the boat, and was tackled by Izzy.

"I'm soo sorry baby!" Izzy said, looking down.

"It's okay Iz. Hey, is that a buffet table?" Owen asked.

"Yeah but-" Izzy was shoved off by Owen, who ran over to the buffet table and gorged himself on brownies.

"That's my big O..." Izzy sighed, before dining on brownies herself.

* * *

Gwen's POV.

I was packing my bags, and part of me liked being a loser. This place was _WAY _better than Camp Wawan-awkward... But I do have another shot at the 100Gs... And I get to see Trent again-- Stop it Gwen... You're over him. I thought we discussed this...!

_Puh-lease. You do realize you still have feelings for him._

No I don't! He used my friend to make me jealous! Wait a sec... Did I just call Courtney, my friend...?

_Yup. Loud and Clear. The only reason he did that, was because he's in LOVE with you!!! Now go back into that competition, and bag that hottie!_

Right! As soon as I get a good nights sleep!

_True that!_

Wait... Who are you anyways?

_You!_

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight...

I finished packing, and talking to myself, and started to walk down the hall to the elevator. I bumped into Cody.

"Hey Cody, I just wanted to thank you. For everything..." I said, looking deep into his blue eyes. He was such a sweetie. I really liked Cody. As a brother, or a Best friend.

"No problem Gwen... I'd do anything for you. You're the best..." He droned. I gave him a small peck on the cheek, before walking into the elevator.

* * *

Cody's POV.

I slowly put my hand on my cheek, where Gwen kissed it, and smiled... YES YES YES YES YES!!!

* * *

Gwen's POV.

I walked over to the dock, while eveyone waved goodbye. Except for Noah. He was a bit sour about him not winning. Ah well...

"You ready Gwen? And if you mention this resort, I'll kick you off the Island before you can say 'Black Nail Polish.'" Christina said, a bit irritated.

"Kay..." I replied stepping onto the boat. It headed back to the island. About 5 minutes later, we were close to the dock. I could see Trent playing his guitar on the edge of the dock, Courtney and Duncan playing cards, and Heather painting her nails... Trent is really cute... And even though he screwed up, he's still a great guy...

_Told you..._

What're you doing here?

_I'm here in case you need some coaching. Which might be soon, since you've been at the dock for a minute now._

Oh crap! I totally spaced out... I walked on the dock. Trent looked at me, with his big green eyes... Courtney and Duncan weren't far away. Heather even walked towards the dock.

"Tada...?" I exclaimed, nervously.

* * *

Man! That chapter took _FOREVER!!! _Sorry bout that! It's really long (compared to other chapters that I've written) And I just lost the game.... Meh. I hurt my hip in gym class OMG and soccer playoffs are on Sunday. Swell. Plus in gym we get to start dance OH JOY. R&R, and tell me what you think!

Luv, Alexex! :-)


	24. You Leave Me Breathless

So Owen was eliminated.... Hmmm... It feels so déjà vu-ish... Lol, anyways Gwen is back in the game- damn it! I lost the game! How much drama will arrise with her back in the game? Will she hook up with Trent? Will they be enemies? Well, lets find out...!

* * *

No one's POV.

Everyone was shocked to see a certain teal-haired goth girl on the dock of Lake Wawanawkwa. Courtney was the first to greet her.

"Gwen?! You're here! How've you been? You aren't still mad about-" Courtney started hugging Gwen.

"Nah... I forgive you. You tried to help me find my diary remember? Hold on... I still haven't found that..." Gwen remarked, hugging back.

"Can someone tell me why weird goth girl is here?" Heather questioned.

"She's here because," Christina said, stepping off the boat, "she won another shot. Also the producers thought it would get great ratings!"

"Sweet..." Trent droned, staring at Gwen. Gwen rolled her eyes, and stopped hugging Courtney. She walked over to Duncan, and they did a secret handshake.

"Dude... What's up?" Duncan asked.

"Not that much... Just been relaxing, trying to forget this waste of a summer. Then I got a call from the TDI people, asking me to come back. I only accepted cause I need the money to help my mom." Gwen replied.

"Yeah yeah yeah. You guys can catch up in the morning, but I'd suggest getting some sleep. You have to be at the Dock of Shame by 5:00 a.m. Night everyone." Christina said, walking away. Gwen and Courtney started walk to the Gopher Cabin to unpack Gwen's stuff.

"I hope you know how sorry I am, about the whole Trent thing..." Courtney said, looking down.

"I know... I forgive you. Trent was just going about things the wrong way..." Gwen replied.

"He really likes you..."

"I know..."

* * *

Gwen's POV.

"Do you feel the same way?" Courtney asked, as we entered the cabin. I do NOT feel that way!

_Puh-lease... You are totally in love with him!_

What?! No I'm not!

_Gwen, I'm you. If I'm in love with him, you are._

I looked to the side, to hide my answer.

"You do...!" Courtney beamed.

"...Fine...! I admit it. I'm still mad at him though..." I said, turning away and crossing my arms.

"Understandable." Courtney replied.

"I'm going to go look around for my diary... I still can't believe I haven't found it yet..." I exclaimed, exiting the cabin.

"I'll come with." Courtney added getting up.

"Sure! I mean- Whatever..." I said, trying cover up my enthusiasm. Hey! I'm supposed to be a goth. Not cheery McHappy Pants. We walked to the mess hall, where I last checked, and looked everywhere.

"What're you maggots doing?!" I heard a voice bellow.

"Please don't tell me he's back..." I moaned, not looking behind me.

"Okay. I won't tell you..." Courtney replied.

"Get outta here maggots!" Chef yelled, throwing us out.

"Oof!" We yelled. I dusted myself off, then we went to check the Confession Cam.

Confession Cam:

(Courtney and Gwen are franticly searching everywhere)

Courtney: I don't see it...

Gwen: Aww man!

Courtney: I'm sure it'll turn up somewhere...

Gwen: This stinks...

Courtney: Tell me about it!

Gwen: No, like REALLY stinks...

Courtney: Ugh, you're right, let's get outta here!

Back to Reality

We left the Confession Cam, then decided to call it a night. Courtney was still a bit hungry, and decided to sneak into the mess hall and get a snack. I walked into our cabin, and grabbed my pajamas. I started to walk over to the communal bathrooms when I bumped into... Him...

"Hey Gwen... I want to appologize to you. That was wrong, and I totally understand if you don't want to see me anymore and--" Trent said, before I cut him off, by kissing him.

"All is forgiven... I kinda jumped to conclusions, and stufff..." I replied, rubbing my shoe in the sand. We hugged, then I walked over to the communal bathrooms.

* * *

Courtney's POV.

I grabbed a box of crackers, then left to go back to my cabin, when I bumped into Duncan.

"Hey sugar." Duncan purred. I rolled my eyes, then walked passed him. He caught up to me, then pinned me against the wall.

"Ugh, excuse me?" I sneered.

"Watcha doin'?"

"Trying to leave!" I shouted, trying to break free, but it was to no avail.

"Why don't we have alittle alone time...?" He asked, removing some hair from my face. I raised an eyebrow.

"What do you have in mind..?"

Confession Cam:

Courtney: *sigh* In retrospect, I probably shouldn't have asked that question.

Back to Reality

"A little tonsil hockey would be nice..." Duncan offered, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Ugh. You are such an ogre." I replied.

"Hey, but I'm _your _ogre, aren't I?" Duncan smirked.

_....Well? What're you waiting for?_

I am so not kissing him! He's sooo immature!

_Ugh, not this again. EVERYONE knows you like him! Stop being such a snob and let loose!!!_

You know I can't do that! I'm on national television! Mom and Dad are probably watching! Lila, (AN: her older sister) Carson, (AN: Her older brother) and my friends are probably watching this too! They probably saw the vacation... Oh god... They'll think I'm such a tramp...

_It's summer vacation! You're SUPPOSED to PAR-TAY!!! Too bad Geoff isn't here, he'd help awaken the wild side of you, Courtney._

What exactly _is _my wild side, dare I ask?

_Me!_

I saw _THAT _coming...!

_Hey! Don't judge me, I'm you!_

"Courtney, yoo-hoo are you there?!" Duncan exclaimed, snapping in front of my face. I _really _need to stop spacing out.

_You can blame me for that... Ha..._

Get outta here you!

"Sorry, and the answer is still no." I replied, sneaking away. He caught up to me, and started to tickle me. That's low, even for him! He _KNOWS _I'm super ticklish!!!! I burst out laughing, trying to stop him. I started to hit him in the face with the box of crackers, and I was soon laughing too hard to hold onto them. He wouldn't stop tickling me! I elbowed him, but it didn't do anything!!!!

"Agree to come with me, and I'll stop!" Duncan said.

"N-n-never!!! Hahahahahahahaha!!!!" I giggled. Two minutes passed, and I still hadn't given up! Ha, take that Duncan!

"Ready to give up yet?" He asked.

"A-as, i-hi-hi-hi-hi-fff!" I laughed. I tripped, and fell onto of him. I caught my breath... Y'know, laughing should really be a sport! You use so much energy! We eventually started to make out.

_Ha! I knew it!_

Get lost!

_Don't snap at me, I'm you!_

Yeah, yeah, yeah. I think we eventually fell asleep, because I woke up in his arms. It was insanely dark, and it didn't seem like we were in the woods anymore... It's reaaally cold in here. I got up and tried to decifer where we were. I tripped over something-or someone...

"Gah!" I let out, as I fell to the ground.

"Huh, what's going on?" I heard a voice say.

"Where are we?" Asked another voice. The lights turned on. We were inside a gloomy, stone room, and Trent, Gwen, and Heather were here too.

"How'd we get here?" Trent questioned. A siren started to sound, and red lights started to flash.

"ATTENTION PASSENGERS. MAYDAY. ABANDON SHIP. EVERYONE FOR THEMSELF. FIRST ONE OUT, WINS INVINCIBILITY!" An automated voice, that sounded like Christina, announced. Water started to fill the room. I looked around, and saw that there were two exits.

"Which exit do we take?" Duncan asked.

"Left. Definately left." I replied. How do I know? Right is nice, but left is best! (AN: FAIL.) Everyone shrugged, and started to head to the exit. I tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge. We tried the other one, and it wouldn't open either.

"Ugh. Any other brilliant ideas?" Heather ajured. The water was knee deep now. I looked around.

"Hey look!" Gwen said, looking up a the ceiling. There was a passage way, with an arrow pointing up.

"Cool. So we'll just float up." Duncan said.

"It's probably a trap. What if the water floats up, and its a dead end?! _We'll _be dead! More importantly, me!" Heather yelled.

"I have to agree with Heather on this one... We should at least check to make sure..." I added. Gwen rolled her eyes. The water was waist height. I looked around, but I couldn't see another exit. I ducked under water, to check, but nothing. When I came up, I bumped into Duncan. Oh greeeat.

"Hey." Duncan said.

"Hi..." I replied. (AN: FAIL!)

"Sooo... What next...?"

"I guess we just wait."

"Ugh, step off!" I heard Heather scream.

"You step off!" Gwen retaliated. They started to slap fight. Duncan intervened.

"Uh, you two fight like girls!" He shouted. The water was rising, and we were now floating. I realized, that I had lost my shoe, and decided to dive down to get it. I grabbed it, but something was caught on my foot. Oh no!

_Nice going. Now we're BOTH gonna die._

You know what, enough of your attitude! I'm dying here too!

_All for a shoe..._

A very expensive shoe!

I finished my mental argument, and was running out of options. I couldn't hold my breath any longer... The blur of being under water, faded out to black.

* * *

Dun Dun DUH! What will happen next? I'm adding a new story! Check it out, I'm gonna write it, then I'll update. It won't take that long. Swearsies! But be prepared, for some Total Drama Drama Drama Drama Action!!!!!!

Alexex: out.


	25. Woman and Weenies First

Sorry to leave you guys with such a big cliff hanger and not update that quickly, but have to work on my book report, and do french and math homework. Also, I got a super idea for my other story, and wanted to write it before I forgot. :P. Anyways, here you go, and I hope it was worth the wait. This will probably a total fluff, 'cause I have writer's block :S!!!! MEH! Sorrys'...

* * *

Duncan's POV.

"Hey, has anyone seen Courtney?" Gwen asked, looking around. Gwen had a good point... Where _is _Courtney? The water had risen, and we were only a few feet away from the opening.

"Now that you mention it, she's been gone for quite awhile..." Trent noted. _Okay Duncan. Before you do something RIDICULOUSLY stupid, I'm sure she's fine._

No! I'm not sure! And if _I'M _not sure, you aren't either!

_You have a point. Go ahead..._

I dove under water to see if I could find Courtney. Man, the water must have risen another couple of feet, because the pressure was killing me! I could see a blur on the bottom, and stuck out my hand and grabbed what felt like another hand, and pulled. I rose back to the surface, and caught my breath. The blurry object turned out to be Courtney.

"Oh my god! Is she breathing?!" Gwen questiond.

"...I hope so..." I replied, and threw her over my shoulder. We entered the opening, and I saw a ladder. Gwen, Heather, and Trent climbed, and I went after them. We entered the next level of the sinking ship. Tables, and other pieces of debris crowded the hallway. The water was ankle deep, and was rising by the second. We started to move through the halls. We were about to go up a flight of stairs.

"Hey, I found a map! We are on the lowest deck right now, and we need to make it to the sky deck and onto the lifeboats." Heather said, grabbing the map. We went up the stairs, and started to go through another hall. The water had risen again, and was rising fast. It was waist height. I ajusted Courtney, and headed on with the group.

"I wonder if this... Real..." Trent said.

"Puh-lease. This is _so _totally a set-up. The _'automated'_ voice said that first one out wins invincibility. And I am planning to make that me, so let's get moving!" Heather quipped. We trudged up the stairs, and we contined for what seemed like hours. I heard a clanking noise, and a wall gave way, creating a wave of water to come towards us. It copletely dislodged us under water. I accidentally let go of Courtney, but quickly grabbed her wrist. We got onto the sky deck, and we started to walk to the life boats. It was raining pretty hard. Suddenly, the boat tipped, and we started to slip and fall. We slid down, but I grabbed onto a nearby bar with one hand, and held onto Courtney with the other.

* * *

Courtney's POV.

I slowly opened my eyes. They were heavy and sore from being under water for what felt like an eternity. My throat felt like crap, and my lungs were on fire. But strangely, I wasn't under water anymore. Wait, why am I not under water anymore?! OMG am I dead?!

_Calm down Courtney! We're not dead! Get a hold'a yourself!_

I started to walk down a hallway that was filled with elaborate furiture. I passed by a nearby mirror-- Hold on! Is that reaaaally me! I looked at myself in the mirror, shocked at what I saw. Not only was I not soaking wet, but I was wearing a silver dress, that looked good. My hair was up in a bun, with my bangs parted nicely. I had bright red lips, and eyeliner, with silver eyeshadow... Okay, this is seriously starting to weird me out... The dress is nice though... There were exquisit paintings on the walls, and the lighting fixtures were incredible. It reminds me of my house. Our halls were very well furnished, considering both my parents were very well paid lawyers... Everyone in my family is a lawyer, actually. Aunty Marcia's a lawyer; Uncle Henry is a lawyer; My grandparents were lawyers; even Lila and Carson are in University to study law! _I _am supposed to be studying for my LSATs, right now... But instead, Lila and Carson made a stupid bet that I wouldn't go out for this stupid show, but I swore to prove them wrong! That 500.00 is SO gonna be mine. (So what, we're rich. GET OVER IT!) I walked into an elegant ballroom. It was jam packed with well dressed people. A lot of them had familliar faces. I could've sworn that I saw Bridgette... And Geoff... And everyone else! This is _very _weird... Above all of their heads was a crystal chandelier, that looked as sparkley as a star in the neverending twilight. Couples were lovingly gazing into eachothers eyes, and dancing to a violin concerto; which reminds me, I still need to get my violin fixed, after Bridgette broke it. Everyone was happy to be with their special someone. I looked around, and noticed that the only one without a special someone, was me... I felt someone tap my shoulder, and I turn around.

"Hi, I'm James. I notcied that you were all alone, and I wanted to know if you'd like to dance... Everyone is dancing... And I'd be charmed if I got to dance with a real Princess." He said. Okay, he is a dead ringer for Duncan. If you add a green mohawk, a bajillion piercings, and his signature smirk, you'd have Duncan. I stared straight into his eyes, and his were checking out my eyes as well. His eyes were blue, loving, and _SO _familliar... I swear he must be--

"I'd love to dance," I replied. What! I didn't say that! Well, of course _I _said it, but not _me, _me. Got it? God, I sound like Lindsay. Not that... It's a... Completely bad thing... 'James' grabbed my hand, and lead me to the centre of the dance floor. This feels _sooo _familliar...! We started to dance, with my arms around his neck, and his arms on my waist. I remember now...

-Flashback-

_Duncan and I were sitting eating dinner. Tchaikovsky's Waltz of the Flowers started to play. Oh no. I am NOT dancing with him. He's rude, rebelious, and TOTALLY annoying. But his eyes were suckering me into it. I can't resist. I'm stepping into his trap, and when he asks me to dance, I accept. Stupid pretty eyes... We got up out of our seats, and start to dance._

_"I don't dance much..." Duncan sighed. That kind of kills the moment, but it's a sweet gesture nonetheless. I let him put his hands on my waist, and I put my arms around his neck._

_"Don't worry, I'll help you lead." I replied. We stared into eachother's eyes._

_"Y'know Courtney..." He said._

_"Courtney? No Princess? What's the occasion?" I joked._

_"Well, you do look like a Princess tonight. You're the only reason I put up with this stupid show..." I blushed, and looked away. My heart was beating twice as fast, and I had butterflies in my stomach. I didn't want to like him, but his sweet side was wearing me down, bit by bit..._

-End-

The song ended, and we broke apart. We started to lean into kiss, but the room started to shake, knocking everyone down.

"Ahhh!!! Sinking ship!!!" I heard a woman, with I a high pitched shrill voice screamed. She sounded like Katie...

"Oh no! Now we're going to die!!" Someone with a lower, but still pitchy, voice yelled. She sounded like Sadie... Water was starting to gush into the room; COLD water, I might add; and the once calm and serene atmosphere was shattered into comlpete panic. Everyone was running to the exit, before I could even say 'What the hell is going on here?!' James, grabbed my wrist and started to run to the exit. I followed, and we ran into the hall, with a bunch of others afraid for their lives. The water was ankle deep, and it it felt like knives were jabbing into my feet. I kept running... We ran up to the next level, and a cage wall was blocking the way. A bunch of others were clawing at the wall, yelling 'Please!!' and 'Let us through!' Other, richer passengers were on the other side of the wall, running for their lives. I couldn't move, I was jammed between too many people. I managed to make it to the cage, squished as ever, and I saw-- LINDSAY!?!?!?!

"Lindsay!!!" I screeched.

"I'm not Lindsay, I'm Paula... (AN: Lol, her sister) Omigoodness... Cara, what're you doing over there with third class?! They're nothings, and nobodies! You are first class!" Linda exclaimed.

"I'm not Cara, I'm Courtney...!" I replied, getting even more smushed.

"Miss Tyson! Come on! What're you doing?!" A man, in a black suit, yelled.

"My bestfriend is stuck on the other side!" She replied. What? Bestfriend?

"There's no time!!! It's either her, or yourself!!!" He said, running up to her, and grabbed her arm. Linda mouthed 'I'm so sorry...' starting to cry, and left. James pulled me out of the mad hustle, and went a different way, we ended up finally, on the deck, and running to the life boats. The boat tipped, making it physically impossible to stand up. We started to slide down, and I thought it was over. I felt a tug on my wrist, and James had caught me... He pulled me up, and hoisted me over the bar, before climbing up himself. (AN: I know I know, a lot of Titanic reference, but MEH!)

"Okay, the boat is going under... I need you, on three, to hold your breath, for as long as you can. One..." James told me.

"What?!- this is insane!" I protesed.

"Two..."

"I am _not _doing this!"

"Trust me!" He said, grabbing onto my hand. We locked gazes. He smiled at me. "Three!" He yelled, as we jumped into the freezing cold abyss. Numbness overcame my body, as I tried to swim to the surface. I finally got up, gasping for air. Well, there goes my princess attire... Okay Cara--er Courtney, more important things to think about. Where's James...?

"Cara!" I heared James call. I helped him over to a piece of debris.

"T-thank you." James said, through chittering teeth.

"Uh, you're f-f-f-freezing to d-d-death...!" I replied, freezing as well.

"So are y-y-you..." He had a point. It seems like we've been here for decades... Completely frozen solid. I just want close my eyes... And sleep... Forever. James jerked me awake.

"Ugh, don't fall asleep."

"There's no hope... We're doomed James! We're in the middle of the ocean, in sub-zero temperatures! My hair is frozen, my fingers are frozen, my eyes are frozen... _I'M_ frozen! I just want to drift off..."

"N-no! I won't let you... Cara... I love you..." James croaked. Our voices were going... So was our being. And eventually, we'd be entirely gone...

"You barely know me..." I said, my voice was even scratchier than his.

"I believe in love at first sight." He said looking into my eyes. I smile, then closed my eyes, and drifting off... I could here his disoriented voice still banging through my mind.

_"Cara... Cara...? Cara...! Cara...! Courtney...!!!!! Courtney wake up...!! Please wake up...!" _

* * *

I opened my heavy eyelids, and my vision was blurry. I saw what seemed to be two--

"Mmm... James?" I croaked.

"No... It's Duncan. What were you thinking you could've died!" Duncan said. I realized that I was in the infermary, and Duncan and I were the only ones there.

"I dove down to get something, and my foot got caught..."

"What'd you go down for?"

"My shoe..."

"You risked your life for a shoe...?"

"A very expensive shoe! How long have I been out...?"

"About three days." I paused for a moment, examining Duncan. His eyes were bloodshot, his clothes were messy, and his hair was a disaster zone. His hair was always a total disaster, but now it looked like the appocolypse. Ha. I'm funny even when I'm in pain... Gwen walked in.

"So the Princess awakes from her slumber..." Gwen remarked.

"Heeeeey Gwen." My voice was as hoarse as a horse with a frog in it's throat...

"Dang. You must've swallowed a lot of water. Duncan, you're still here?"

"What do you mean...?"

"Duncan hasn't left your side since the challenge." Right.... I remember it now. Water. Shoe. Dream. Here. That pretty much sums it up.

"Oh right, the challenge. Who won?" I asked.

"Heather. She applied the 'Ladies First' clause right at the last minute, winning invincibility." Gwen scoffed, with an eyeroll.

"Who got the boot...?" I asked. Gwen looked down, and bit her lip.

"Oh. I guess we all got to go sometime... Tell Trent I'll miss him." I said. Gwen and Duncan look at eachother.

"Trent's not the one going home, Court..." Duncan sighed.

"Then... Who is?" I'm probably going to regret asking this...

"You." Dang. That sucks...

"Oh."

"Let us explain," Gwen reasoned. "The only reason we voted for you, was because we thought you wouldn't come to, for days from now..."

"Well, they voted for you..." Duncan muttered. I raised an eyebrow-- Ow!!! Okay, okay, eyebrow down! My face hurts... "I voted off Trent." Christina walked in, wearing a nurse outfit. Or, what seemed to resemble a nurse outfit... I don't think that uniform is up to code.

"Courtney! You're awake! Just in time to sign these forms saying that Total Drama Industries cannot be held liable for any deathly injuries!" She beamed, plopping paperwork down in front of me. She passed me a pen, and I started to read through the entire document. My parents always told me to do that, but Lila is a little more free-wheeling. She's the one who signed me up. They dared me not to back out, and placed a bet. Wait- I told you that story already... I'm still not a hundred percent, don't yell at me! My eyes were still heavy, but I managed to read all of the contracts.

"Hmmm... Interesting." I noted.

"What?" Christina said.

"It says, right here on page 178, paragraph 6, subsection D, line 4, that A-a-ahem, _'...if __insert name here __ receives any sort injury that prevents him/her from competing to their highest ability, they are therefore excused from the challenge and granted immunity seeing as the other contestants have a higher advatage over __insert name here. __ This results in the next contestant with the highest amount of votes against him/her to be eliminated..._" I decreed. Christina's eyes widened, before snatching the papers from me. She quickly skimmed through, before grunting.

"Dang it! I knew I should have read the thing myself... This means that Trent is eliminated." Christina scoffed.

"Oh no!" Gwen cried.

"I'm sorry Gwen..." I moaned.

"You are so lucky that you're injured." She snapped, but not vengefully. Gwen and Christina left, leaving Duncan and I alone.

"So... You were worried about me?" I asked, half smirking, because if I fully smirked, I'd hurt my face.

"What?! Me, worried about you...?! Pssh, as if..." He stuttered nervously.

"If I had the energy, I'd smack you."

"I know. I guess I've lucked out, this once."

"You can't see it, but I just rolled my eyes at you."

"Har har." That was the last thing I heard before closing my eyes, and trying to drift off to sleep.

* * *

Duncan's POV.

Courtney seems to have drifted off again. I looked around, and made sure no one was watching. I leaned over, and kissed her forehead, then grabbed her hand.

"Don't ever scare me like that again... I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."

* * *

Courtney's POV.

I heard Duncan start to leave the tent. I waited for him to be completely gone.

"Without you, my heart would never go on..." I sighed, before falling asleep, with a kooky smile on my face.

* * *

The end! Once again, Sorry that took so long! R&R!!!!! And peace out, luv you guys, Alexex!


	26. Days of Our Lives: Mornings of Hell

Hi, again, sorry for not updating that quickly! Btw, I replaced chapter 25, so before reading this, read that. Okay, yeah... Also, that's not the end. Don't freak out! I have more in store for my loyal reviewers! I love each and every one of you! *sends immaginary hug*

* * *

No one's POV.

Trent finished packing his bags, before walking to the Dock of Shame. He walked over, and met his former compettitors before leaving.

"Sorry Trent..." Courtney croaked, still a bit scratchy from the incident.

"No worries. Later guys." Trent said, starting to step onto the boat. He was held back by Gwen.

"You don't think you're getting away _that_ easily... Do you?" She smirked. Trent returned the favour, before leaning in to kiss her. They were mere centimetres away now. Suddenly, Chris pushed their faces away, with his signature smile on his face.

"Hey campers!!!! You miss me?!" Chris exclaimed, with his arms now around Gwen and Trent, who had a 'WTF?!' look on their faces. Courtney, Duncan, and Heather's eyes grew wide as well. "Christina is off partying and celebrating something I don't really care about, so I'm back to cover for her! Isn't that _GREAT?!?!?!_"

Confession Cam:

Trent: Wow... I guess I'm lucky that I'm leaving...

Heather: Great. That's just great. Chris is just going to make our lives, an even bigger living hell!!!! That's just... ARGH! (she snaps her nailfile in half.)

Back to Reality

The Boat of Losers zoomed off with Trent, and everyone was waving goodbye.

"Alrighty campers. Tomorrow's challenge, is going to be a _BIG _one, so I'd turn in early! You need to be at the Dock of Shame by 4:00 a.m. Sleep quickly!" Chris exclaimed, walking away. Heather rolled her eyes, before walking over to the communal bathrooms. Gwen started to walk over to her cabin, with Courtney and Duncan.

"Ugh, this is swell. Chris McLame is probably bent on humiliating us for making him loose his job...!" She groaned.

"I know... I really think we should get to bed... We have to be at the Dock of Shame by 4:00 a.m. remember?" Courtney noted.

"I think I'm going to skip." Duncan replied, casually.

"But Chris said the challenge is a big one...! This _is _the final four. You might get kicked off!" Courtney exclaimed.

"Aww, babe, I didn't know you cared." He smirked. Courtney blushed, before turning it into a glare.

"I don't! I-it's just, you seem like an individual who needs the money, and you should not waste this oppertunity due to laziness. If you'll excuse me..." Courtney started to enter the cabin, but Duncan grabbed her wrist. "Ugh, can you please let go? I want to get a decent amount of sleep!" Duncan smirked at her. He lifted her over his shoulder. "HEY!!! LET ME DOWN! I DEMAND THAT YOU PUT ME DOWN!!" Gwen rolls her eyes at the 'couple', before walking into the cabin. She looks around once more for her diary, but it remains missing.

"Where is that diary?!" Gwen scoffed.

* * *

"Seriously Duncan, where are you taking me?" Courtney asked, still being carried by Duncan.

"It's a secret." Duncan replied. Eventually they came to a clearing. Duncan put Courtney down, and she turned around. She was suprised at what she saw.

"Geoff?! Bridgette?!" Courtney exclaimed, running up and hugging both of them.

"You'll never guess where I found these two a few hours ago..."

-Flashback! DO DO DOOOO! (AN: Pepsi late at night can do wonderss.... :P)-

_Duncan walked into the kitchen, to look for a snack._

_"Hmm... If I were a secret stash of junk food, where would I be stashed...?" Duncan looked under the table, in the freezer, then he started to look in the pantry. His eyes widened at the sight he saw._

_"Dude, what the--?!" Duncan exclaimed, shocked. Geoff and Bridgette were making out in the pantry, then broke apart. Bridgette smacked Geoff upside the head._

_"I told you this was a bad place to make out! I wanted to go somewhere romantic and sweet, like in the woods, but NOOOO we just HAD to go somewhere kinky!" Bridgette sneered. Duncan looked at Geoff, who was rubbing his head where Bridgette him._

_"Dude, you HAVE to keep this on the DL. Or else you will get, like, a MAJOR penalty in the next challenge!" Geoff explained. Duncan shrugged._

_"No prob. What are you doing here anyways?" Duncan questioned._

_"We can't say." Bridgette replied._

_"Ah. Anyways, did you say the woods is a romantic place to make out?" Duncan asked raised an eyebrow, but nodded. Duncan smirked. Geoff caught his drift, and pounded knuckles with him. Bridgette rolled her eyes._

_"What ev's Malibu. Anyways, you, me, Geoff, and Princess should meet up in the woods for a... double date? I'm not even quite sure that we're going out... I haven't really asked her to be my girlfriend..."_

_"You mean Mocha? _(AN: I know a lot of people write Geoff calling Courtney Mocha, and Duncan calling Bridgette Malibu, but they're good nicknames!!! Sorry!) _Sures! Can't wait to see her again, ch'yeah!!" Geoff exclaimed._

_"Geoff! Quiet down! We can't risk ANOTHER person finding us! Wouldn't mind seeing Courtney later though..." Bridgette added._

_"Awesome, so meet you guys in the woods around seven-ish? And, Mocha?" Duncan asked._

_"Oh, I call her that cause her the 'cause of her mocha skin, chocolatey hair, and her sweet personality! I call her other things like Latté, too... That ones 'cause of her frou-frou...-ness." Geoff said. Bridgette grabbed his ear. "Gah! Whoa, easy there!!"_

_"Ugh, come on Shakespeare, we have to go back to hiding..." The two blondes walked off. Duncan let out a small smile at his friends, then went back to raiding the pantry._

(AN: I know a lot of people write Geoff calling Courtney Mocha, and Duncan calling Bridgette Malibu, but they're good nicknames!!! Sorry!) _Sures! Can't wait to see her again, ch'yeah!!" Geoff exclaimed._

-End-

"'Sup dudette! Whoa, looking goods," Geoff noted, hugging Courtney back.

"Thanks Geoff!" Courtney said. "Anyways, what're you guys doing here?!"

"We can't say. Yet. But--" Brigdette started.

"YAAAA YAYAYAYAYAYA YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!" A certain crazy red-head yelled, swinging on a vine, with Lindsay holding on for dear life. "Hey guys! It's so great to see ya! I manged to sneak away from the helicopter guy from the RCMP, and then I found myself back at camp! Glad to see me?!" Izzy bounced up and down, while Lindsay stumbled back over to the rest of the group. Duncan opened his mouth to make a witty response, but Courtney covered his mouth before he had a chance to.

"Can someone please tell us what is going on?!?!" Courtney asked, irritated.

"No can do! Okay, enough with the jibber jabber! Your little..." Izzy jumped over to Duncan and pinched his cheeks. "...Schnookie puss here, would like to make muchos luchos to you! Bon d'accord? (Good okay?)" Izzy chirped. Courtney looked at Duncan, who slapped his head. She rolled her eyes.

"Come Lindsay, venir avec moi! (come with me) Let's leave these _LOVE _birds alone!" Izzy grabbed Lindsay's wrist and started to pull her with her.

"Wait, Venir? That sounds like a fancy mascara! Can I borrow it sometime?! Ooh, maybe Glen will let me borrow hers. She wears too much anyway!" Lindsay beamed. The two girls were off into the woods. Duncan let out annoyed sigh.

"Anyways, what now?" Geoff questioned. Courtney looked at Bridgette, who returned a devious smile.

"Oh, we have a couple ideas..." Bridgette purred walking seductively over to Geoff, while Courtney did the same to Duncan.

"I like the way you think Malibu..." Duncan exclaimed, looking deep into Courtney's eyes. He closed his eyes and prepared to be kissed.

"Ha, nice try! You have to catch us first...!" Courtney called, getting a head start with Bridgette. Duncan and Geoff opened their eyes, and looked at eachother. They saw Bridgette and Courtney running down to the Dock of Shame. Geoff and Duncan started to run after them.

"Oh no you don't!" Duncan shouted playfully.

"Get back here, brahs!" Geoff cried.

Courtney and Bridgette ran to the edge of the dock. Brigette removed her sweater quickly, then jumped into the lake. Geoff took off his pink shirt, then did a cannon ball into the lake.

"Whoo-hoo!!!" He screamed. Duncan took off his shirt before jumping into the lake as well.

"Come on Courtney! The water's nice!!" Bridgette called, at her best friend. Geoff popped up from underwater and spit out some water.

"Yeah Mocha!" Geoff added.

"Ugh, you guys are ridiculous!" Courtney hissed.

"Come on Princess... stop living with that giant fun sucking pole up your butt, and live a little!" Duncan shouted.

"I do _NOT _have a fun sucking pole up my butt!" Courtney sneered.

"_Really?_"Duncan chuckled. Courtney sent him a pair of daggers, but removed her button up shirt, and tied her gray sweater vest so it would fit.

"Courtney! Courtney! Courtney! Courtney!" Geoff, Bridgette, and Duncan chanted. Courtney plugged her nose, and jumped into the lake. "Whoo-hoo!"

Courtney came up to the surface.

"Satisfied..?" Courtney questioned.

"Very." Duncan said. Courtney pushed a piece of hair out of her face, then sighed.

"What now?" Courtney asked.

"I know! Why don't we have a See Horse riding contest!" Bridgette exclaimed. Everyone looked at her. "Me and Geoff'll be a team, and you and Duncan will be a team. The guys will hoist the girl up on their shoulders, and then the girls will try to knock eachother off the guy's shoulders for a point. First team to ten points wins!" Bridgette exclaimed.

"Ohhhhhhhh..." The rest of them chorused nodding slightly.

* * *

Courtney was resting on Duncan shoulders, and Bridgette was on Geoff's.

"Okay, ready... go!" Bridgette said, as Geoff and Duncan started to walk closer to eachother, while Courtney and Bridgette clawed at eachother. Courtney pulled Bridgette in, but Courtney fell in herself, dragging Duncan with her. They all started to laugh.

"You know, I don't think I've ever had this much fun in my entire life... Ever since I was three it's been 'Courtney! You have to go to singing lessons!'; 'Courtney, you have violin classes at four, remember honey?'; 'Courtney don't forget to practise your lines for the 6th grade musical!'; 'Courtney, you better win the debate for the school!' 'Courtney, your exams are more important than a stupid dance, you better not tarnish the Labella family name by getting below a 90%!' or 'Courtney why are you taking applied math? You'll never be able to get into a decent University by taking an applied course! If you want to run for office someday, you have to first become a successful lawyer and in order to do that you need to study and never have fun and have no friends and HAVE NO LIFE AND--!" Courtney exclaimed getting tenser and tenser.

"Whoa whoa calm down there Mocha! You don't need to worry 'bout anything now, 'cause right here, right now, you've got three people who really care about you. Pretty awesome people I might add!" Geoff said, earning a soft smile from Courtney.

"Aww... Group hug!" Bridgette exclaimed. Geoff agreed, coming over, and putting an arm around Bridgette. Courtney and Duncan stared at them. Bridgette, grinning widely, motioned for them to come over. "Come on guys!"

"I don't do group hugs." Duncan scoffed, while Courtney nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I agree with the Neanderthal on this one. Gotta draw the line somewhere." Courtney added. Duncan rolled his eyes, then smiled deviously.

"Oh yeah miss bipolar!" Duncan teased.

"Vandal!"

"Prep!"

"Criminal!"

"Goody-goody!"

Geoff and Bridgette looked at eachother while Duncan and Courtney got more into eachothers faces after each insult. They were walking closer and closer.

"Green-haired thieving little--!"

"Bossy Control freaking--! _hottie..._" Duncan said, smirking at Courtney. She tried hard not to blush, but her cheeks had already turned pink. They started to lean into kiss, but...

"Well well well... What do we have here? Not only do we have the most unnexpected pairing about to suck face... but they found a couple of intruders..." Chris remarked, from the dock, while Courtney, Duncan, Bridgette, and Geoff stared wide-eyed at him.

"Uh... hey Chris dude...!" Geoff exclaimed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. Chris put on his devious smile.

"I can't wait to write the next TDI tabloid. I can imagine it now... 'Bad Boy makes Good Girl go Bad!'" He decreed, with a satisfied smirk on his face.

"Okay, 1: That was a _TOTALLY LAME _rephrase of Good Girls Go Bad by Cobra Starship. and 2. What are you gonna do to us?" Courtney asked, narrowing her eyes at Chris.

"You guys will find that out at 4:00 a.m," Chris said, checking his watch, "Which is in about 56 minutes and 43 seconds. 42... 41... 40..." Chris announced staring at his watch, while Courtney, Dunacn, Geoff, and Bridgette scrambled out of the lake, grabbed their clothes and started to run over to the cabins.

* * *

"Nice going Duncan. Now I'm not going to get enough sleep and totally _tank _in the challenge!" Courtney yelled at Duncan.

"Ha, that's a good one. I seem to recall you sleeping for the whole morining and afternoon." Duncan replied, smugly.

"That's different!"

Courtney and Duncan narrowed their eyes at each other. Geoff quickly intervened.

"Hey guys, let's not fight. You guys should get all the sleep you can get." Geoff said. Courtney scoffed then walked to the communal bathrooms to pee, and Duncan went into his cabin, then closed the door.

"Ah young love..." Bridgette sighed.

"Speaking of young love, wanna go make out?" Geoff asked. Bridgette smirked then linked arms with him.

"Après-vous mon ami!" She cooed.

* * *

Courtney's POV.

I didn't bother changing and just plopped down onto my bunk. I closed my eyes and tried to get as much sleep as possible in a measly 45 mins. Stupid Duncan making me feel loved. Stupid Geoff making me feel special. Stupid Bridgette being my best friend. Stupid Chris being a douche nozzle! Grr! Okay Courtney, think calming thoughts...

Chocolate...

Bunnies...

Mmm, Chocolate Bunnies... That did the trick. I'm now asleep. Ah, piece of cake.

"Mmm, piece of cake..." A voice said. I opened my eyes, to see a familliar large boy sitting in the bunk across the room eating an entire chocolate cake. I sat up.

"Owen?! What're you doing in the girls cabin?!" I exclaimed, trying to whisper.

"This isn't the girls cabin, this is the guys cabin..." Owen replied, with a mouth full of cake. I whipped my head around to check where I was. I was indeed in the guys cabin... If I'm in the guys cabin then I must be sleeping next to some one else... I looked over to see who I was sleeping next to.

"Harold?! AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed, forgetting to whisper. He jerked awake, banging his head on the bunk in the process.

"OW! My cranium!" Harold exclaimed rubbing his forehead. "Courtney? What're you doing here?"

"What am _I _doing here? What are _you _doing here?!"

"What's going on...?" I heard Cody ask, waking up. "Courtney? Why are you in Harold's bunk? Ohhhhhhhhh... I seeeee..."

"What? WHAT DO YOU SEE?!" I demanded.

"Since when did you two start going out...?" He questioned, smirking.

"WHAT?!" We shouted at the same time.

"Me?! With this dork wad?! _ME?! _Never in a billion years!" I cried, pointing at Harold. Okay, maybe that wasn't super nice, but _HAROLD?!_

"Me?! With this high maintanance bossy prep?! Never in a zillion years!" He exclaimed. I glared at him.

Chris over the loudspeaker: Morning campers! Report to the Dock of Shame for your challenge!

I darted out of the cabin in an effort not to be seen by anymore people, and ran-- sprinted, to the Dock. Duncan was walking over, obviously I bumped into Gwen and Heather. Both of them looked as tired as me...

* * *

Non one's POV.

"Whoa, what happened you guys look as tired as me." Courtney noted. Heather yawned while Gwen scratched her back.

"Katie and Sadie... Constant 'Eeeeeeeh-ing'... Horror..." Gwen groaned.

"Morning campers. ARE YOU READY TO ROCK?!" Chris exclaimed.

"It's 4:00 a.m. Chris! Why can't we just go to bed?" Heather asked.

"Because your pain amuses me. As I said before, your next challenge is a big one. Your old competition is here to watch you complete your tasks, and laugh at you if you fail. Hahaha! Your challenge is..." Chris said. Gwen, Duncan, Courtney, and Heather's eyes were widening with curiousity.

"...To worship the ground I walk on. The more you suck up to me, the higher your score will be, and whoever has the highest score by the end of the day, will win invincibility and a reward. Whoever has the lowest score, will have to clean the communal washrooms. _Cue dramatic music... _When I ask you to do something, you do it with a smile on your face. If you don't, I will subtract points. Okay, Heather... I want you to go make me eggs with caviar for breakfast, Gwen you can go arrange my auto biographies from longest to shortest; oh, and memorize them too! Duncan and Courtney... You two can wax my jet ski, my ATV, plane, and the Boat of Losers! No one eats until you finish your first tasks. Oh, and before you go, each of you give me a compliment! Heather, what would you like to say to me...?"

Confession Cam:

Heather: I already know the losers are going to vote for me. It's pretty obvious. I have to win invincibility in oreder to stay in this. And that is _EXACTLY _what I plan on doing. (winks)

Back to Reality

"Chris, I just wanted to tell you that you are the greatest host ever, your hair is that of GODS and your physique is angelic." Heather said. Gwen, Duncan, and Courtney glared at her.

"Brava! Brava! That earns Heather 100 points! Gwen, your turn." Chris replied, looking at the very sleepy goth. She yawned, then scratched her arm.

"Umm, your face is... Nice?" Gwen stated. Chris sighed shaking his head.

"Tsk tsk. That earns you a measly 10 points. Onto Courtney."

"Chris you are an absolute model and a very intelligent individual who deserves royal treatment everyday. Here, let me ring-- er, massage your neck. Some one as hard working as you needs relaxation." Courtney said, walking over to Chris. She massaged his shoulders.

"Ooooh... Where'd you learn to do that...?" Chris questioned, with serenity.

"It was a summer activity when I was a C.I.T." Courtney replied.

"Simpley amazing! 200 points for Courtney!"

Courtney walked over with a smug look on her face, just to rub it into Heather's face. Heather glared at her.

Confession Cam:

Heather: Courtney _is _a formidable opponent: that is what worries me... She is so competitive she won't even stop for Duncan. I could use that to my advantage!

Back to Reality

"Alright. Last, and least, is Duncan." Chris declared. Duncan just glared at him. "Well, what're you waiting for? Chineese New Year? Butter me up, danger boy."

"Get bent." Duncan sneered.

"Ooh. That cost you 10 points. Get on with your little errends children, while Papa Chris relaxes on this lawn chair. Oh, and while your in the kitchen Heather, fetch me a drink. One with a little party umbrella." Chris said, shooing the campers. They moaned before going off to do their 'chores'. Chris sat down and lounged in the lawn chair. Heather came walking over with an annoyed look on her face.

"Here's your drink Chris." She moaned.

"Hmm..." Chris took a sip of his drink. "Not terrible, but your presentation was horrible. Sing about the drink, and about how great I am!"

"Ugh, drop dead you--" Heather hissed.

"Ah ah ah.... Minus 15 points. Now go make my breakfast. I'm starving. Get on with it wench!" Chris said a terrible fake British accent. Heather stormed off.

"Ugh, I hate him _so_ much!" She muttered under her breath.

"*sigh* It's good to be back..." Chris took another sip of his drink, then leaned back in his chair, enjoying every second of their misury.

* * *

Yay! Long chapter! Also...

I'M FINISHED MY BOOK REPORT!!!!!

Yes! Next chapter coming after I update Broken Strings! Made sure this chapter was extra long for you guys! The end of MTMF is near, but Broken Strings if far from it all of those who like TxC. See you kiddies! Love Alexex!!!!!


	27. The Butt Bucket

Hey guys! I'm sooooo tired... Book report... Geography interview... La Nouvelle Maîtresse... Math Project... Band... Too tired to think! But, it's the weekend, I'm trying with all my heart to update at least once a week for you guys! Here it goes! Thanks for all the reviews so far you guys, it makes my day! Also, tell me if you like it, hate it, despise it with a deep passion, or whatever! Luv you guys!

* * *

No one's POV.

Duncan and Courtney were walking over to the boat house to get supplies to clean all of Chris' random vehicles.

"Stupid Chris... Stupid motor vehicles," Duncan muttered under his breath. Courtney sighed, then yawned.

"Ugh, I'm so tired... I didn't get any sleep, what so ever, thanks to you!" Courtney sneered.

"Just grab the bucket of cleaning supplies." Duncan replied. The two of them walked into the Boat house, and were startled by all of the sharp, and pointy objects. Courtney looked around, and saw the bucket in a corner by a bunch of fishing rods. She started to walk over. Courtney, not paying attention to where she was stepping, tripped pver a net, and fell on her butt. To make matters worse, she fell butt-first into a bucket.

"AHHHH!!!!!! Uh, there's probably still fish in here..." She whined. Unable to contain himself, Duncan burst out laughing. "It's _NOT _funny Duncan! Help me out of here!" Duncan rolled his eyes, but stuck out his hand to help her out. Courtney pulled and pulled, but couldn't de-bucket her butt... Courtney stood up, and waddled around trying to remove the bucket.

"Ha, you look like--" Duncan laughed. Courtney glared at him.

"Don't you _dare _finish that sentence!

* * *

Gwen's POV.

I entered, what I'd like to call, hell. Or to you, it would be called Chris' room... The room was full of posters of himself, documents, medals-- ha, for what? Narcism? I smirked. The room was pretty big. There were clothes all over the place; on his bed, on the floor, on his desk, and even on the ceiling fan! There were coffe cups, cappicino cups, and other half full coffee cups all over the place. I walked over to the bookshelf... Man, there must be at least 20 autobiographies! Stupid Chris...

A loud shriek interrupted my mental scoffing. Speaking of which, I should reeeaaally stop talking to myself. I stuck my head out the window to see what the source of the screaming was.

"ARGH! MY SHOES!!! Uh, fish are _sooooo _gross!" Heather screeched. Ah... Sometimes the universe just gives you a freebie. I gave the sky a thumbs up. I heard another cry, and then some one burst out laughing. Gee, I wonder who _THAT _could be...

"Ugh, you are such a Neanderthal!!!! I asked for you to pull off the bucket, not grab my-- URGH! You are SO frustrating!" Courtney yelled.

"Sorry Princess, your butt was just SCREAMING 'Target'! It would've been a crime not to--" Duncan replied, between chuckles.

"You are _sooo _vile, that is called 'Sexual Harassment' you know?! You are _soooo_ gonna get it!"

"OhI'msooooscared."

I went back into the room, and started to pull random books off the shelves. I put them in alphabetical order. Remind me to put Chris at the top of my 'Decapitation List.' He now replaces my grade 9 gym teacher...

* * *

Courtney's POV.

Me and Duncan were off to the first object on Chris' list. The jet ski. Duncan carried the bucket of water; My experience with the bucket was... Yeah... I carried the towels, sponges, and soap. We got to work right away--er, I got to work right away. Duncan just leaned against the life guard chair.

"Feel free to jump in, anytime." I hinted, annoyed.

"I don't feel." Duncan said, bored. I threw a sponge at him, hitting him in the face. Duncan glared at me. I smirked.

"I bet you felt that. Now get to work!" I bent over to grab another sponge. That Duncan has some nerve... I can't believe he's actually making me do all the work! Ooh, he's soooo gonna-- AHH!! I felt a snap right on my pettuty. (AN: lol... pettuty...) I let out a small cry, and turned around to see a smug looking Duncan. I was beyond pissed. I dropped my sponge. I smirked. I put on my best flirty face. It's probably not that good, considering I don't flirt with the boys at school. Okay, there was Aidan, but that didn't count! It was to prove he was cheating on my friend-- well old friend...-- Britney. It was true. He was cheating on her... Anyways, I guess my flirty face wasn't that bad, considering it got Duncan's attention.

_Please. All you have to do is smile to get Duncan's attention._

Ugh, I thought I got rid of you!

_Courtney, if you got rid of me, there would be no you._

Dammit. I outsmarted myself...-- if that's possible... Anyways.

"Oh... I'm ever _SO _tired... Duncan, could you please pick up my sponge, I feel... fatigued." Duncan nodded. Man am I good!!! While he bent down, I quickly grabbed the bucket behind me and poured the water over his head. I burst out laughing.

"Holy crap the water's freezing!" Duncan exclaimed. "You are soooo dead!" He called, starting to chase after me. We were running when I bumped into Gwen. She was shaking. I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Whoa... Gwen, are you al--" Before I could finish my sentence, Duncan tackled me to the ground.

"Duncan, get off of me!" I yelled, squirming trying to break free from his grip.

"Not until you admit defeat!" He replied.

"Never!"

"Okay, but you asked for it!" Oh no he didn't! Oooh I am so gonna, ugh!!!

* * *

What did Duncan do? It's for me to know, and you to find out! R&R! I know, fluffy and icky, but next chapter coming soon! Like tonight or tomorrow. Broken Strings update in the near future ;)

Alexex


	28. Love is Like Poison

Cliff hanger! (and a crappy one at that) My appologies to the sucky fluffy terrible chapter before, and I hope this one is a little better. Anyways, R&R! The name of this chapter is like the song by Elise Estrada, _Poison. _I like that song!!!! Listen to it!!!!

* * *

Courtney's POV.

I burst out laughing. I bet you know what happened... But for all of you that are slow... Duncan got me right in my tickle spot! Oh that is it! I've snapped! I punched Duncan right in the gut, knocking the wind out of him.

"Tickling a girl in her tickle spot? PATHETIC!" I 'Hmphed' as I walked over to Gwen.

"Gwen, you look... You look..." I stuttered, restraining myself from saying multiple things, all of them not exactly nice.

"When Chris was twelve, he got his big break playing 'Gaston' in Beauty and the Beast in his school musical." Gwen recited. I cocked an eyebrow.

"What's gotten into you? What's with the sudden interest in Chris trivia?"

"AHH! It's not an interest! For my stupid task, I have to memorize his autobiographies... If I have to do something else for that guy I swear!" Gwen exclaimed. Her eye started to twitch.

"Okay then... Wait, did you say 'autobiographie**s**' Like with an 's', as in plural?"

Gwen nodded sullenly.

"Aww... Good luck my friend. You will need it immensely." I remarked, patting Gwen on the shoulder. All of a sudden, something in my mind snapped. Aww crap! Duncan and I still need to clean Chris' random motor vehicles! "Gwen, I know you are on the verge of a mental breakdown, but I need your help," I said.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Duncan and I haven't finish cleaning all of Chris' vehicles... Could you help us?" I pleaded. Gwen rolled her eyes, but agreed to help. I went to go find Duncan.

* * *

I found Duncan on the Dock, cleaning-- wait, this is _Duncan_. He's probably tagging the jet ski, not cleaning it. I walked over.

"Duncan? Cleaning? Omigawd this _must _be a sign of the apocolypse." I teased. Duncan rolled his eyes. I grabbed a sponge and started to clean the jet ski. I looked at Duncan... He just looked so... wow... Ahhhh... when the morning sun hits his face it just looks sooo beautiful...--

_Snap out of it! I got three words for you: FI-NAL-THREE!!!!!_

That's two words, idiot!

_Well, if you divide it into three syllables, it sounds like three words!_

Whatever.

I moved my gaze to the jet ski. We finished cleaning it, so we started to head to Chris' ATV. Where did he get all of these vehicles anyways?! On our way, we passed the mess hall, where I heard Heather yelling.

"Eeeeek!!! Why are there raccoons in the-- AHHHH!!!! Get off of me you rabies infected glorofied rodent!!!! Ugh! You'll be nothing more than a hat when I'm through with you! (AN: Lol, she said that in TDDDDA...)" Heather screamed. I chuckled, and so did Duncan. Heather walked out of the mess hall, with scratches all over her usually pale skin. Her glossy and slick black hair was a rats nest, and she was glaring death. Overall, a simply _hilarious_ sight. She limped over to Chris, who was reading a magazine on a lawn chair, looking smug, and relaxed. I just wanted to claw that arrogant look right off his face. The scene kept playing in my head...

_Me laughing maniacally._

_Chris begging for mercy._

_Duncan cheering me on, then our hot and steamy make out session--_

Scratch that last part. I have come to an agreement with my inner self. Game first; Duncan second. I'm going to win this competition. And no one is gonna stop me.

* * *

No one's POV.

Heather walked over to Chris, carrying his breakfast.

"Here you go your greatness." Heather said, holding the plate so Chris would take it. Chris removed his shades.

"Feed me."

Heather rolled her eyes, but proceeded to feed Chris.

"Mmm, tell me how great I am?"

Heather opened her mouth to respond. Chris narrowed his eyes and cut her off.

"That wasn't a question. Tell me how great I am."

"Chris, you suuuure are something." Heather choked, trying to hide the bitterness in her voice.

"25 points. Now run along, you get a break." Chris said, waving his hand dismissfully.

Heather sighed in relief, then walked off.

Confession Cam:

Heather: FINALLY, I get a break! It's a good thing Chris didn't ask me to taste the food. I may have accidentaly spilled Raccoon Poison oi it. (Heather smiles with fake innocence.) Whoops.

Back to Reality

Gwen walked over to Chris, with bags under her eyes.

"Hello Sleeping Ugly. Have you organized my autobiographies?" Chris teased.

"Yes Chris." Gwen replied, yawning.

"Recite Book four, page 78, paragraph 3."

"'Chris went to school feeling lighter than air, because after he got his teeth whitened, he got a new nose job. He met up with his cousin Christina, and they went into the school to post up want adds. Their family was so rich, and their house was so big, they needed a maid. Chris took one of the flyers and waltzed up to the hottest girl in school; Marlowe Manes. (AN: Guess where Marlowe came from?) He had a big creepy crush--'"

"Whoa whoa whoa! No where in that book did it say creepy!" Chris protested.

"Yeah yeah, but I decided to liven it up a bit."

"Minus 10 points."

"Fine fine! Where was I, oh yeah. 'He had a crush on Marlowe, so he asked her to be his maid.' A big mistake. Why would you ask your crush to clean up your house?"

"Because, I could tell Marlowe would've looked S-S-S-SMOKIN' in a french maid uniform..."

"Ugh, eww! I'm sorry I asked!" Gwen threw up her arms.

"Well, I guess you deserve _some_ praise. 20 points. Now go."

Gwen yawned, then walked away.

"I wonder if Duncan and Courtney are finished cleaning..."

* * *

"Uh, you're not doing it right! You're supposed to move the sponge in circles to remove the grime from the boat! Not scrub the life out of it! You could scratch the paint!" Courtney exclaimed.

"Who cares?" Duncan said, shrugging.

"I do! I was a _real _C.I.T. y'know? Our motto is 'Stop being such a lazy slacker, and do the job right!!!!!' I am _not _losing points due to your laziness!" She lectured. Gwen walked up behind them, and examined the pair.

"Gee, for some one who hasn't slept in 18 hours, you sure are..."

Courtney crossed her arms, and glared at Duncan.

"What?! I'm what, Duncan?! Say it!!!!!!"

"An annoying bossy control freak!"

"Well at least I take things seriously! All _you _do is waltz around all 'Look at meeee! I'm soooo cool with my bad boy charms!!!!! I'll go through this game riding on others hard work and win so I don't have to go back to juvie! And I'll flirt with every girl I see and use them to my advantage! Because I'm _DUNCAN!!!!! _And all _I _care about is me me ME ME **MEEEE!!!!**" Courtney fumed.

"Oh, and all _you_ do is waltz around all 'Look at meee! I'm the best and always right!!!!!! I'll take control of everybodies lives and make sure they do everything my way! I'm probably already super rich so I'm just going to win this for bragging rights!!! I'll join an alliance so I can vote off my friends just to make sure they don't vote me off first, because no one likes me cause I'm bi-polar all the freakin' time!!!!! Even if someone likes me I push them away because I care more for winning than I do for another person! Because I'm _COURTNEY!!!!! _And all _I _care about is me me ME ME **MEEEE!!!!**"

Courtney looked as if she was going to cry, but bit her lip and stood her ground.

"Whatever! I.. I.."

"What Courtney?! You what?!"

"HATE YOU!!!!!!!!!"

"Don't worry doll face, the feeling is mutual!!!!!!"

"I'll come back... not now..." Gwen said, awkwardly, and backed up, then ran away.

* * *

The end of Chapter 28! I will update soon, don't freak. I see a little Tension has build up between Duncan and Courtney... I wonder if Chris will use it to his advantage... R&R, and tell me what you think Chris has in store!!!! I won't tell you, but guesses _are _welcome! The pressures of the game are getting to our competitors, and it's changing them for the worse. Tune in next time, to TOTAL! DRAMA-- wait... I sound like Chris, AHH! Wheres the hand sanatizer?! I need it to sanatize my computer! Eeeek!

Peace out, Alexex!


	29. Dethroning the Queen of Mean? As if!

Dun Dun DUH! Courtney and Duncan seem to have lost their minds! THEY FRICKEN PRACTICLY SPLIT UP!!! All of you must be like

"NOOO! They can't split up! It's a DxC fic, so they have to get back together, right? Right? RIGHT?!"

Wrong! I have some tricks up my sleeves, so prepare for (hopefully) a shocking chapter!

Also... OMG OVER 100 REVIEWS?!?! Thanks soooo much you guys! I never thought you'd like my story so much! Shout out to livefreely9 for my 100th review, and lots o' love to E-D-Songy12 for my first review! :-D

* * *

No one's POV.

Courtney and Duncan stormed off in different directions, as mad as ever.

"And you can forget about ever calling me! Cause I won't EVER give you my number!" Courtney called.

"You don't have worry about me calling you, cause even if I _had _your number, I would never call it anyways!" Duncan yelled back.

"Ugh! I don't know what I saw in you! You can rot in prison for all I care!"

"Whatever."

Courtney walked over to Chris, looking as if she was going to murder someone.

"Ah Courtney. I expect that you have finished cleaning?" Chris said, removing his shades.

"Right. Yes Chris," Courtney sighed.

"Courtney... You seem troubled..." Chris noted, with ACTUAL concern.

"NO! I mean yes! I mean, why are you asking _me_?" Courtney exclaimed.

"Well, behind this charming, charismatic, beautiful, humble--"

"HAHAHAHAHAAA!!! Oh, wait, you were serious...?"

Chris glared at her.

"Do want help, or not?"

"Yes," Courtney replied.

"Okay, I can see that you and Heather are TOTAL shoe ins for the finals. Buuuuuut... If you and DUNCAN were the final two... It would be great for ratings!!! So you two should make up, or make out, which ever one you prefer, and then... Break up with him when you two win the challenge!!"

"So, you're telling me, that you will 'make sure' that Duncan and I win the challenge and go to the finals, and that we should make up _again, _just so I can break up with him, for ratings...?!"

"Nooooo... Not at all...! Well, yeah..."

"No way!! I may be mean, but I'm not heartless!"

"I thought you might say that. You'll do it, unless you want me to show this to your little Dunky-wunky..." Chris said, pulling out a DVD player.

"What-the--"

_A girl with chocolatey hair and mocha skin that was about 12 or 13, sat on a park bench with a boy the same age. They were looking into eachothers eyes._

_"Gosh Courtney. This has been the best summer vacation of my life," he said._

_"Mine too." Courtney replied._

_"I have something to ask you. After camp, will you promise to not to fall for anymore bad boys? I won't be able to save you like this time."_

_"I swear. I don't know what I was doing... Why can't all boys be like you?"_

_"Because, if all boys were like me, you wouldn't be MY girlfriend."_

_The boy grabbed Courtney's hand._

_"You're right."_

_The two of them started to kiss._

----

"...Orchestra camp, 3 summers ago... Drake..." Coutrney said, remembering. "How does this have anything to do with anything?"

"Well Courtney, with editing powers like mine, you can get _awesome_ results..." Chris taunted, putting a new disc in the DVD player.

_Courtney and Trent were sitting at the end of the Dock of Shame, with their feet in the water._

_"Gosh Courtney... You are the bright spot of this crappy camp." Trent said. Courtney blushed. "I have something to ask you. After this is over, will you promise not to fall for anymore bad boys? I won't be able to save you next time."_

_"I swear. I don't know what I was doing... Why can't all boys be like you?" She asked._

_"Because, if all boys were like me, you wouldn't be MY girlfriend."_

_Trent grabbed her hand._

_"You're right."_

_They start to make out._

----

"Duncan will never believe you!" Courtney exclaimed.

"Wanna bet?" Chris smirked. "Why are you so concerned about him? As we speak, he's off hitting on Heather."

"Yeah right."

"Okay... You asked for it."

_"Duncan, you need to go away! I'm busy!" Heather yelled._

_"Why don't we get busy together, hot stuff?" Duncan said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Heather rolled her eyes._

_"If I kiss you, will you go away?"_

_"Depends. Is it a sucky kiss on the cheek, or am I entitled to some tongue action?"_

_"You are sick, twisted, and completely annoying!!! I like the way you think."_

_They start making out._

----

Courtney's POV.

I became wide eyed. I fought my urge to go tear Duncan limb from limb. But the urge to rip Heather's hair off her conniving little shallow pin head was a different story. I stomped off into the kitchen, to find Heather pinning Duncan against the wall.

"So it is true!" I yelled.

_Okay Courtney, let's not be too hasty--_

Quiet inner self! This is the LAST straw!!

_We're in the kitchen, I'm sure there are some more in the--_

Not what I meant!!! Heather has hurt me, Gwen, and everyone for the LAST time!!!!!!

"Courtney?" Duncan questioned.

"Courtney..." Heather spat.

"Heather." I said with the same amount of venom in my voice. I marched right up into her face. "You think you're all that, and the world revolves around you... Well reality check! IT DOESN'T! I have had it up to HERE with you! You're a conniving low life scum sucking heartless backstabbing bossy manipulative traitor! And it's time to de-throne the queen of mean!" I screamed, and yanked her by the hair. She clamped onto my shoulders digging her freshly manicured nails into my shoulder blades. That hurt _a lot. _I did my best to hold in my yelp of pain, but obviously she heard it.

"Aww, does Miss Crazy in Training have a boo boo?" She cooed, mocking me. I glared at her than scratched her across the face.

"Aww, does Miss Underhanded She Witch have a boo boo?" I replied. She gave me a death glare, then tackled me. I hit the back of my head on the table before colliding with the ground. My vision was blurring, but I held a grasp on reality.

"Girls! Stop!" Duncan yelled.

"Stay out of this Duncan," I warned.

"Yeah, we're only fighting over you!" Heather added, hitting my in the stomach. I may be a bit out of it, but Heather is too. Bonus! We continued to take whacks at eachother. It seemed to go in a pattern of her taking a severe blow, then me. Heather, me, Heather, me. I clamped onto her throat, and she grabbed mine. She was on top of me, so she had the advantage. She kept lifting my head off the ground, then banging it on the rock hard floor. I tightened my grip on her throat. I heard someone run in.

"What's going on?!" They exclaimed.

"I don't know...! Go help Courtney!" Duncan replied. I could barely see anymore, but I could reconize the person who helped get Heather off me from a mile away. The teal highlights... Gwen. She grabbed Heather, and shoved her against the wall, while I think it was Duncan who picked me up.

"Let me go! I still need to go set Courtney in her place!" Heather called from across the room where Gwen had isolated her.

"Ha, I'd like to see you try! Duncan, let me go! I have to get her back! I DEMAND THAT YOU LET ME GO!" I shrieked as he carried me out of the mess hall, and into the girls cabin.

"Okay Courtney, what's your deal?! Why did you maul Heather?!" He asked.

"Why did _you _make out with her behind my back!" I yelled.

"What?!"

"Don't pretend it wasn't true! I saw you in the video, and I saw her pinning you up against the wall!"

"Why don't you go kiss your perfect boyfriend Trent!"

"That's not what happened! Chris edited that video! It was from Orchestra Camp 3 years ago!"

We just stared at each other for a moment.

"Don't you realize, that _you're _the only guy for me, Duncan?" I whispered. We hugged. "But I think we need to break up... Every single time we get close, we break apart! It's like we take one step forward, and two steps back!"

Duncan looked down. His expression perked up.

"Wait a second... I haven't asked you out yet... So technically, we can't break up since we haven't actually dated yet. That's what's wrong with us!" Duncan exclaimed. I raised an eyebrow. Where exactly was he going with this...? He got down on one knee and grabbed my hand. I widened my eyes.

"Duncan, what're you--"

"Courtney Jocelyne Labella, I have had the most awesomest summer ever with you. We laugh, we fight, but just being with you has made me a better person..." Duncan said.

"Duncan! Seriously! What are you--"

"Courtney, will you marry me?"

My jaw dropped. Like on the floor. If it was physically possible to let your jaw hit the floor, that's where it would be... Duncan let go of my hand, then burst out laughing.

"Hahaha! You should of seen the look on your face! I just wish it was all caught on camera! Oh wait, it is!" Duncan chuckled.

"DUNCAN! THAT WAS SOOO NOT FUNNY!" I screamed.

"Oh yes it was! You were all 'Omigawd Duncan is sooo sweet I can't believe he asked me to marry him'" Duncan mocked, before making kissy face. I threw a pillow smacking that look right off of his face. He picked up the pillow and whipped it at me.

"Hey!" I yelled, before grabbing pillows and whacking him with them. Duncan tripped and fell on top of me. We stared blankly at eachother for a moment. He got up. Wait, no witty remark about the sudden closeness of us? No teasing? No kiss? NO NOTHING?! He stuck out his hand for a hand shake. I took it.

"Friends?" I asked. He smiled, and nodded. Wait, he's agreeing?! NO! This is not what I want...! But I promised myself I'd win this competition...

No one is gonna stop me

_

Sorry that took so long but I have bad news... I was searching for info for my geography homework and the site I was on GAVE MY COMPUTER BAD VIRUSES!!!! Now I can't do anything on my computer! It locked all my files... The good news is it didn't corrupt them so I still had access to this one and I could upload this. I wasn't finished so I wrote it on FF. Next chapter will take a while, sorry. If I have the time to do it, I will. Also, if anyone knows how to remove viruses, or where to get them removed, feel free to tell me! (We don't have antivirus software cause we can't afford it right now)

LOVE ALEXEX!


	30. The Dramatic Almost Conclusion

Omg guys!! Good news! My mom was able to fix my computer! I am SOOO lucky! Yesss... My butt will remain in tact. For now... Sorry if the last couple of chapters seemed fluffy :-/ but now I will focus. Okay... Got my game face on... Without further adiou, heres the next chapter!

* * *

Courtney's POV.

I just stood in the cabin for the next twenty minutes. In shock, and a little despair. He actually wants to end things?

_Courtney, focus. This is what you wanted, right? To win... Prove Carson and Lila wrong... Remember? Courtney Jocelyne Labella is never wrong!_

I guess...

_That's the spirit... (note the sarcasm)_

"Courtney?" Gwen asked walking through the door.

"Hey." I replied.

"I just finished cleaning Heather up. You sure got her bad... But you got Duncan worse."

Gwen sat on the bunk across the room. What does she mean by that...?

"What do you mean by that?" I asked, sitting beside her.

"When I was walking over here, I ran into Duncan. He didn't look so good..." Gwen said.

No one's POV.

-Flashback-

_"You know, you're not going to make it to the finals looking like that..." Chris remarked, examining Gwen. He circled around her. Gwen's usual outfit was sloppy, her hair was a mess, and her pale skin looked even paler... (like it's possible...) Gwen just raised her eyebrow as he circled her._

_"That's why I've decided to have Lindsay, Katie, and Sadie give you a make over!" Chris announced. Gwen cringed. Lindsay, Katie, and Sadie walked over 'Eeehing'._

_"...Yeah. Not gonna happen." Gwen said, starting to walk away._

_"Unless you complete this little challenge... You have to face the penalty." Chris warned._

_"I don't care! I'll take it."_

_"Loser has to clean the communal washrooms... Remember?"_

_Gwen stopped dead in her tracks._

_"Jerk." Gwen muttered under breath, before walking over to the squealing girls._

_"Omigosh Gwen! We're going to make you SO hot! Trent's like, sooo gonna love it!" Sadie exclaimed. Lindsay pulled out a huge bag. A huge PINK bag. A huge pink bag with FLOWERS. PINK FLOWERS. Gwen slapped her forehead._

_"The things I do for dares..." Gwen sighed._

**15 seconds later...**

_"You come near me with that, and I'll rip the blonde off your plastic intoxicated body!" Gwen threatened, on top of the chair holding a hair curler like a murder weapon. Katie and Sadie were holding a tray of nail files, and other materials used to perform a manicure. Lindsay was holding a strip and putting wax on it._

_"Chillax Gertrude, it won't hurt! It'll also remove that nasty unibrow!" Lindsay reassured Gwen, walking towards her. Katie and Sadie nodded in agreement._

_"One: I do NOT have a unibrow! Two: My name is __**Gwen**__! and Three: Get away from me!" Gwen screamed._

_"Seriously Gwen, you're acting like a big, gothic, baby. Like, EVERY girl waxes. No big deal!" Katie said._

_"Yeah, totally. And, let's get rid of that icky hair colour of yours. It's WAY tacky." Sadie added, pulling out a bottle of blonde hair dye._

_"Get rid of my streaks?! They're like my babies...!" Gwen gasped, dropping the hair curler, and clamped her head._

**Another 15 seconds later...**

_"Come... On... Gwen...! You're making this harder than it has to be!" Katie yelled. Katie and Sadie were trying to hold down Gwen while Lindsay tried to apply the hair dye._

_"NOOOOOOO!!!!! I object to being objectifiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeed!" Gwen screamed._

**15 MORE seconds later...**

_"AHHHHH!!!!!" Gwen wailed as Lindsay put on a streak of blonde._

_"It looks good! Aww you'll be just like me! Except not as pretty." Lindsay squealed. Gwen broke free from Katie and Sadie's grasp and dashed across the room to the mirror._

_"Look what you monsters have done...!" Gwen cried, pulling out the blonde piece of hair from the back of her head. Gwen ran out of the room and started to head towards the girls cabin. Not looking where she was going, she bumped into Duncan._

_"Hey Duncan. Whoa... And people say __**I **__look like the living dead." Gwen joked, noting Duncan's deflated mohawk, messed up clothes, and gigantic bags under his eyes. Normally, Duncan would've replied with a witty comeback. But, instead, he said..._

_"You know what, you're right. I really need to clean up. Later." He replied, slipping past her. Gwen, taken aback by this strange behavior, decided to investigate._

_"Okay. Two things must've happened to you to not insult me back. One: You were abducted by aliens and they zapped you with some kind of weird ray thingy. Or, two: Something happened between you and Courtney. Again." Gwen said, catching up to Duncan. He raised an eyebrow, then sighed, deciding not to keep things a secret._

_"Yeah... I'm good. Now spill it." Gwen demanded._

_"Things are officially over. Done. She says every time we get close, we get even further apart afterwords... She's right too... I guess things are better this way... Ugh, I'm so stupid! I can't believe I was so blind...! Courtney is WAY out of my league. I mean... She's bossy-- but kind, cruel-- but sweet, fun to tease, hot, and even HOTTER when I piss her off. And, well, she's... Courtney...!" Duncan exclaimed, walking off._

-End of Flashback-

"He... Really said all of that?" Courtney asked.

"Yup. And as much as it makes me want to yack up my lunch, you guys need to make up. The more cliché the better when it comes to make ups. I would know." Gwen stated. Courtney paused for a moment.

"I don't know... We said we'd remain friends... Every time we get girlfriend-boyfriend like, it ends in disaster! I don't want us to go through that..."

"Well, Courtney, if you don't take the risk, you won't know for sure. I got to go. Chris the Creep awaits..." Gwen sighed, reluctantly getting up to leave. Courtney walked over to her bed side table, and took out a box. She opened it, and pulled out a carved skull... She held it close to her heart, and closed her eyes.

"I don't know what to do..." She whispered.

* * *

"Ahhh Duncan... You seem to look worse than usual..." Chris noted, with his signature grin on his face.

"And you seem to be more sadistic than usual." Duncan spat back.

"Okay, let's cut the crap. Here's what you need to do next. You need to speak in rhymes for the next half hour."

"Why?"

"I actually don't know... The producers came up with this one. Well, you're on the clock, now be gone! Oh, and you can't tell anyone about this challenge!" Chris shouted, shooing Duncan away. Duncan rolled his eyes, before walking away.

"Stupid Chris with his messed up challenges..." Duncan muttered.

"Hey! That wasn't a rhyme!" Chris called.

"Chris! I despise you and your stupid face, and soon I will take a stick and hit you in a _very_ painful place!" Duncan yelled. Chris narrowed his eyes at him.

* * *

Heather was in the infirmiry, getting some bandages and other things to fix her skin.

"Ugh... Courtney is SOOO going to pay...!" Heather hissed, putting on the bandages.

"Knock knock..." Said a voice from the door. Heather whipped her head around to see--

"Beth? What are you doing here? More importantly; Why are you here?" Heather questioned, with a little venom in her voice.

"I uh, wanted to know f you were okay... Y'know... You and Courtney were really going at it. It was like the Queen of Hearts vs. Alice. You were the Queen of Hearts." Beth said.

"Gee thanks. If you're here to get an apology, I hate to be the one to tell you that they are in short supply here. I know I treated you less than stellar, but I was just _playing_ the game. No harm; no foul." Heather replied, turning towards the door. Beth sighed.

"I try to make peace with you, and you just turn me away! Ugh, you know, maybe if you weren't so insanely mean, bossy, and well... EVIL! Maybe, you could have a friend!" Beth shouted, dropping what was in her hands, and exiting hastily.

"Hey, dweeb?! You forgot your stuff! Must I do _everything _myself?!" Heather called, walking over to what Beth dropped. She picked up a note, that had a strange piece of jewelery attached to it... Heather read the note.

"_Dear Heather, you probably couldn't care less about this letter, but I decided to write it anyways. You are a very intelligent individual, and I respect you for that. I know you really wanted to win, but you used me... And that hurt... You seem to hide behind this bitter, strong, façade, but I believe underneath that you are really hurting. I always cared about you, and I truly believed that we were friends. I wanted to be popular so bad... See? I even got my braces off! It's a possibility now! Anyways, I want to make ammends with you and show you that I've become a stronger individual since my elimination. I think we could adapt each others traits and become the best of friends. Or at least friends. That's why I made this Friendship Bracelet for you. To remind you that no matter what everyone else says, I'm rooting for you. But not in public. From, your former spineless follower, Beth._" Heather recited.

"Maybe that dork wasn't as spineless as I thought..." Heather said smiling, slipping on the red friendship bracelet.

* * *

Courtney's POV.

I, after skunk grooming duty, decided to head to the communal washrooms and take a shower. Just relax... And be serene for once... Sigh, guess who was carving skulls into the wall... Do I even have to ask?

"Ugh, Vandal." I scoffed. I went up the stairs, but my entrance was blocked by said 'Vandal'.

"Why hello there you fine lookin' cutie, would you be as so kind as to talk to me?" Duncan asked. I could hear that he was faking, but I could tell in relativity that he actually meant the comment. Okay, that made NO sense _what so ever. _But, do you get what I mean? Good. I raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, who are you and what have you done with Duncan?" I demanded. Duncan rolled his eyes and shook off my comment.

"Seriously Courtney, would you please talk to me?"

"Fine..."

"I have come to ask you for something, which if you say yes would make me want to sing..."

"Duncan? Why are you talking in rhymes? Seriously, I've had a long day, and I really, and I mean _really,_ don't want to play your stupid mind games."

"This isn't a game! A game would be lame!"

Screw serenity! I've snapped!

"Ugh! Why do I even bother! I gave up some valuable shower time just to be lied to." I hissed, before shoving my way into the washroom. I just wanted to turn on the hot water and steam my anger away... But this crappy show can't even afford hot water anymore! AGH!!!!! I HATE THIS PLACE!!!!!

* * *

Sorry about my little... Okay, huge mental breakdown! What can I say? My transindental meditation didn't stick. (AN: Lol, quoting my friend Julie. She laughs when people fall down, then says "Haha... Okay, I'm not sadistic. Maybe a little... teeny... tiny... a lot!" Lol, you rock Julie. Happy B-day!) After my shower, I joined the other competitors on the Dock of Shame after a LOOOONG day of crap we had to take from Chris.

"Okay campers! It is time to reveal who has won invincibility, and who has the... Pleasure... Of cleaning the communal washrooms. Take it away Izzy!" Chris announced. "Come in, Izzy...!"

"She goes by Kaleidoscope now! E-Scope for short!" Owen explained, from the Losers Seat with the other losers.

"Fine. E-Scope?!" Chris called, clearly annoyed. Props to Izzy-- er, E-Scope for ticking off Chris. E-Scope swooped in on a vine, yelling like Tarzan, and landed beside Chris.

"Hola mes amis! Wait... That was two languages... Anyway, E-Scope has the honours of reading who will get a free ride into the final three, and who is fair game. Oh! I remember one time I got a free ride into Mexico by impersonating the Prime Minister of Canda, Stephen Harpor! I was all like "Oh, I run the great nation of Canada and I can't get a free ride into Mexico?!" Then the guy at the gate was like "Oh, ci, ci senior," then he opened the gate and POOF! I was in Mexico! Anyways, I got into some trouble there. I accidentaly ticked off the police there after stealing a years supply of T.N.T. and I was deported back here." E-Scope said shrugging. "Oh, does anyone need any T.N.T.? I still have like, 5000 hand grenades and 70 pipe bombs left!" She pulled out a grenade from her skirt. Where did she keep _THAT?! _Thats what I'm wondering... "Oh, but I'll be needing those pipe bombs... My close personal friend needs those for an upcoming stealth mission... Ci... Explosivo es loco for... BOOM BOOM!"

"Okay Boom Boom, get on with it! I have a very important appointment to get to! I need to be vaccinated for something, because I have to host in the Amazon Rainforest for an episode of Escaping from Scorpion Island (AN: A kids reality show on YTV. I don't watch the show, so sorry if I didn't get the name right.) " Chris exclaimed.

"Sorry Chris. There's no vaccine for stupidity." Gwen teased. Chris glared at her.

"Phew, okay, okay... In first place, with 1056 points... Issssss...! Heather." E-Scope announced, straining the last word. Heh, who wouldn't? Most of the people in the peanut gallery booed. I examined the crowd. I could see Beth smiling softly to Heather, and Heather... SMILING BACK?!?! What the heck is going on here?! Noah was too busy reading to care about his surroundings, and Harold was smiling with evil satisfaction... He's probably happy that Duncan isn't safe. Dweeb hates him... I think he might hate me too, because he's staring at me now. I made a creeped out expression, before turning back to the rest.

"Okay, in second with 1022 points, is Courtney." E-Scope declared, clapping. Most of the losers clapped for me. LeShawna, Trent, Bridgette, Geoff, Owen, Lindsay, Cody, DJ, and Justin clapped. Wow, Justin clapped for me. Man he is _sooo_ hot... But he's probably egotistical, self centred, and the hotter, _way_ younger version of Chris. Except not as sadistic. Hopefully...

"Duncan. Gwen. One of you is safe from the perrils of the communal washrooms. The other, has the unfortunate duty--" E-Scope started.

"Ha! She said 'duty'! Bathroom...? Duty...? Get it?!" Harold laughed. Ezekiel and Owen started to chuckle, but stopped quickly when they realized that no one else was laughing.

"Harold! You're _SO_ immature!" I sneered.

"It's called humour. GOSH!!!" Harold wheezed. E-Scope sighed.

"--of cleaning the communal washrooms. In third place with 593 points, is... Gwen! Duncan, you scored 120 points, and I'm sorry. You have to clean the communal washrooms." E-Scope annonced, patting Duncan on the shoulder with her pitty.

"No worries. I'm sure it'll be better than having to speak in rhymes." Duncan said.

"Wait, what do you mean 'have to speak in rhymes'?" I asked.

"One of Duncan's challenges was that he had to speak in rhymes. He couldn't tell anyone about the challenge." Chris clarified. Ugh! I feel so stupid! I didn't let Duncan finish what he had to tell me, and now he probably hates me. I stormed off the dock before anyone could see me look even more like an idiot. I pushed open the door and jumped onto my bunk. I am so freaking tired. Picture your most tired moment: For example, pulling an all nighter the night before a full day of exams. Not a very smart move. I still got a 90% or higher on each exam, but my normal state of mind was shattered into a bajillion pieces for two days. Well, imagine that times 47. THAT'S, how tired I am. Tonight's vote is going to be really hard... I can't vote for me, DUH... But then it's between Gwen; my best girl friend here next to Bridgette, and Duncan; drives me to the verge of insanity Duncan. The annoying-- but funny, crude-- but caring, pain in my butt that seems to be the only one who can break into my protective shell, Duncan. I have made the decision. And to all you viewers at home, it will be very obvious. I was about to leave to the Confession Cam to cast my vote, but I was interrupted by a loud cry of pain.

"AAAAHHHH!!! And Courtney calls _ME _the immature one! GOSH!!!!" Harold yelled, storming off. He headed towards the Confession Cam. Hmm... Probably wants to say something like this. _"Duncan is such an __**idiot!**__ Why does he have to make life such a living-- GOSH!!!!"_ I totally agree with Harold on the idiot part. I stuck my head out the window, to see Duncan dying from laughter.

"Duncan! What did you do to Harold?!" I called. Duncan broke from his laughing fit, and looked over to my direction, before laughing again.

"Oh... Nothing!" Duncan chuckled, before heading into the Confession Cam. I rolled my eyes, before walking over there and waiting my turn.

* * *

No one's POV.

The final four sat on their tree stumps, waiting to who was leaving. Heather knew she was safe, and her long term goal of making it into the final three had been fufilled. Christina made her way over to the campers.

"Campers. I congradulate you on making it this far, but one of you must go. And it won't be Heather. You have all cast your votes. The campers that have been previously booted out of the competition, have recorded some thoughts on you guys. First up, is Gwen!" Christina said, pushing a button on a remote control. A plasma screen T.V. appeared behind her.

Confession Cam:

Owen: Holy banana cream pie! Congrats on making it so far Gwen! Good luck!

Izzy: Yeah! You remind me of my old friend Nebula! (AN: Hmm... Sound familliar? lol) She was a goth like you! And also kinda scary... Like you! No offense! Anyways, she made head cheerleader. Twice! And like, no one expected her to! So, what I'm basically saying is that don't let those stereo typical endings get to ya, and stay unique! That's my motto! Along with 'Always carry a plastic fork: You'll never know the next time you get challenged to an eat off.'

Owen: (dreamily, to Izzy) I think I'm in love with you Izzy...

Izzzy: (angry) E-Scope!

Owen: (scared) Right!

Lindsay: Omigosh, Gretta! You are like, SO lucky! I wish I made it that far... Do you know how many bottles of my favourite pink sparkley nail polish I could've bought with-- How much money would we get if we won again...?

Eva: I, uh, don't really do cheery, but... Stay strong and don't succum to Heather's tricks!

Harold: Nice going Gwen! The mathematical probability of you making it this far was highy improbable.

LeShawna: Hey girl! You're da best friend a girl could ask for. A girl with a head set straight on her shoulders. I just know you'll go all the way!

Tyler: Gwen! Gwen! Gwen! Gwen!

Cody: Gwen, I've decided to stop chasing after you... We'll always be friends, don't worry! I just don't want to be the guy that wrecks relationships! (pauses) Courtney and Duncan are 'off' again, right?

DJ: Nice goin' Gwen. I hope you win. There's just not enough nice rich people nowadays (sigh)

Katie: Eeeeh! Omigosh! Gwen you are soo awesome!

Sadie: I know! Teen Scene Magazine says black is the new black, and since you wear so much black, we thought you'd like, have enough to share!

Trent: Hey, the fact that you hold your head up high no matter what, is just the icing on the cake with you. I think you're the one...

Bridgette: You rock! I'm cheering for you and Courtney both! Girl power woo!

Geoff: I think I'm rubbing off on her! Ha, keep up the awesomeness Betty!

Bridgette+Geoff: Woo!

Noah: (head off screen) Do I really have to do this? Ugh, fine. (back to normal) Good luck, okay? Can I go now?!

Ezekiel: I really doon't get what it is people like aboot you, eh? You're pretty scary...

Justin: (stares at his reflection in a mirror)

Beth: Um... Hi Gwen! Do your best!

Back to Reality

"Anything you'd like to say?" Christina asked.

"Wow, I never knew how much everyone... Wow..." Gwen said, in awe.

"Next, is Duncan!"

Confession Cam:

Owen: Yeah! Woo hoo! Duncan you rock dude! I hope a guy wins. Chicks kinda scare me... Ah! It's not that I don't like them...! It's just, they're really different and I'm used to seeing guy parts. Ah! My guys parts! Wait! I mean--

Izzy: Good luck Duncan! Don't let your primal insticts get in the way of the competition! You _are _the only guy there... You're alone with three physically attractive girls... All I'm saying is don't do anything stupid. Stupider than normal, at least.

Lindsay: (waving) Good luck Doug! Don't forget to be nice to Cindy! (whispers) She's probably on her menstral thingy... That's why she's so snappy... (back to normal) Don't get dis... discora... (concerned) Just don't give up on her!

Eva: Keep kicking butt. It'll take you far.

Harold: (talking to an intern off screen) But I despise him with the fibre of my being!

Intern: Just say good luck! It'll only take a second...

Harold: Fine. (back on screen, scowling.) Good lu-uuuuuuuuuck! (Falls into toilet.) Grrrr! That was _so _uncalled for! _Idiots...!_

LeShawna: You be nice to Courtney! Girl's stressed out enough, and I'm surprised her nerves haven't dicingrated yet. Other than that, congrats on making this far, I guess. Oh, and stop picking on sweet Harold!

Tyler: Yeah! Guys rule!

Cody: Honestly, I don't get what Courtney sees in you. You two are polar opposites. Then again, opposites _do_ attract. But that's in science... In math, it's an entirely new equation...--

DJ: Good luck my brother! (smirks) Good luck with the game too.

Katie: So Mr. Not So Nice Guy made it to the finals...

Sadie: I know right! He's not even that hot!

Katie: Oh, yeah, and like, he was _totally _super mean!

Sadie: (gasp) Omigosh! I think so too!

Intern: (from outside) Uh, girls? You're supposed to be saying something nice...

Katie and Sadie's expressions become blank.

Katie: But there's nothing nice to say...

Trent: Good luck man. Sorry about your girl... Don't give up on her. This is T.V. The guy always gets the girl. (winks)

Geoff: Whoo hoo! Take it all the way dude! Ch'yeah!

Bridgette: (glares slightly) _If, _you win, you better use some of that money to buy a _certain someone_ a little _something._

Geoff: (looks at Bridgette) You want Duncan to buy you that blue long board you would've bought if you won?

Bridgette: (glares at Geoff) No, Geoff... I'm talking, about Courtney!

Geoff: Ohhhhhh... That makes _WAY _more sense...!

Noah: If I say I'm rooting for you, will you promise not to hurt me later on...?

Ezekiel: You better win eh? Losing to a girl would be totally humilliating! I doon't want that for a fellow guy!

Justin: (continues to stare at himself in the mirror)

Beth: I don't really know what to say... Good luck, I guess?

Back to Reality

"Well well well... It seems our old chums think that _you _need to be nicer to me." Courtney teased.

"It also seems that 'our old chums' think that _I_ shouldn't give up on you... And that you're PMSing." Duncan replied, smugly. Courtney narrowed her eyes at Duncan.

"On to Courtney!" Christina exclaimed, before Duncan and Courtney could get into ANOTHER argument.

Confession Cam:

Owen: If I cheer for you will you promise not to sue me? My parents thought I was going to win, and bought a cheese cellar fully stocked with cheese to celebrate... We're kind of broke. Heheheh...

Izzy: Don't worry Big O! Courtney's cool... She'd only sue you if it could help her in the game! Besides, me and Courtney are like this! (crosses her fingers) Well, not physically... Because that would be (sing songed) VERY awkwaaaaard...

Lindsay: Omigosh, if you win that would be _soooo _kewl! Carly, your perfect tan could help you get on the cover of Star Stalker magazine! Also, with the money, you could get all the products you need to fix your hair! (clapping) Eeeeh! You'd be living out my nightmare! Wait... It's the good kind... You'd be living out my dream! I'm treeing (AN: rooting) for you!

Eva: I seem to recall _you _thinking I need anger management classes...! Well I think _you _need to learn to relax! (smirking) You relaxing, is the day I take an anger management class.

Harold: (smirking/glaring slightly) You seriously think I would cheer for you? Ha! But I do wish you good luck. (mutters to himself)

LeShawna: Let loose girlfriend! You're in the finals! No need to waddle around with a rule book shoved up your delicate heiney!

Tyler: Woo! Your fierness-ness is WAY superior for a chick! Yeah! (waves arm backwards, but hits the wall) Ahh! Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh...! Funny bone! Ha! (sigh) Hey, that _is_ funny!

Cody: (dreamily) Good luck Courtney... Don't worry. If you don't win, (points to himself) This Guy will be waiting if you need a shoulder to cry on. You also look tired... You might be lacking some vitamin C... Luckily, (points to himself) This Guy's got a life time supply. (winks)

DJ: You're a sweet girl Courtney. Don't let the competition get to you, and stay true to your heart.

Katie: Oh look. Miss 'Bossy and I'm always Right' is in the finals Sadie.

Sadie: Yeah... I don't get it! Why _her._

Katie: I don't get it either. No one likes her. Wait, this _is _the confessional for Heather, right?

Katie+Sadie: (stare blankly)

Trent: Good luck. Your killer strategy blows my mind. Keep it up, and you'll go all the way, I just know it!

Geoff: Go Mocha! Go Mocha! Go! Go! Being in the finals must be like a gigantic party! So unleash your wildside! Rrrrrooar!!!!!

Bridgette: (giggling) I sure know how to pick 'em, eh Courtney?

They start to make out.

Bridgette: (muffled) Goob wuck ourtney!!

Noah: (walks in on Bridgette and Geoff making out, then covers his eyes) Aghh! Guys?! Seriously...?! (removes his hands, and raises his eyebrows. 5 seconds pass. Grows angry) Out!

Bridgette and Geoff shuffle out. Noah picks up a blue leapord spot bra.

Noah: What the--

Bridgette: (quickly snatches the bra) That would be mine...

Noah: (sighs) Before anything else bizzare happens, I'm going to say what I was going to say. You've got the works Courtney. Brains, brawn, and beauty. You were a worthy advesarry, and I also wish you good luck if you continue.

Ezekiel: (hiding in his toque) Please doon't hurt me, eh!

Justin: Ah, Courtney... The most beautiful girl here next to Lindsay... But what is a body without brains? You've got both. (winks)

Beth: Hi Courtney! Good luck, okay?

Back to Reality

"Did Justin--" Duncan started.

"--actually--" Gwen cut off.

"--talk...?" Heather finished. Courtney wasn't paying attention. She was too busy swooning over Justin.

"He called me beautiful..." Courtney sighed, with a kooky smile on her face. Duncan narrowed his eyes. "Me... Beautiful...? I always thought I was a plain jane... And I have _such _a huge butt... I've never been called beautiful before. He also called me smart..."

Confession Cam:

Duncan: Courtney's never been called beautiful before, because she's not beautiful. She's GORGEOUS!!!! And her butt is perfect by the way. (smirks) I would know. (concerned) Also, what ticks me off, is that Know-it-all Noah said she had 'beauty', and you don't see her gushing over him! I compliment her too! I call her hot, and stuff... And what do I get? Nothing!

Back to Reality

"Okay. Next is Heather's Confessionals! But... Unfortunately, most of the ex-campers said a lot of stuff that can't be shown to a PG audience. So... I'll show you the ones that were pretty tame." Christina said.

Confession Cam:

Izzy: Wow, and people call _ME _physco...

Owen: But that's because you _are_ physco Izzy...

Izzy: (mad) E-Scope!

Owen: (scared) AH!!!!

Harold: Y'know, if there was a competition for scariest female on the island, _you _would be the only one that could beat out Eva for that title.

Eva: (from outside) What was that, soon-to-be-javelin?!

Harold: Eep! (shakily) N-n-nothing...!

Cody: (glaring) Any enemy of Courtney and Gwen, is an enemy of mine.

DJ: (sigh) I really do want to say something nice... But come on...! Work with me here!

Noah: To tell you the truth, I don't really get why everyone hates you. Yes, you were bossy, yes, you were underhanded. But you were just 'playing' the game, and you used a way superior strategy to get you this far. Hate is a pretty strong word, I'm just saying. (pauses. Turns to the right, and crosses his arms) I don't like you either, but I don't hate you.

Beth: (smiling) Good luck Heather... You'll need a lot of it... Luckily, I've got a lot to share. (gasps, choking) Ah...! I think I swallowed my retainer!

Back to Reality

"You all know the drill. Whoever doesn't recieve a marshmellow, must immidiately walk down The Dock of Shame, and ride the Boat of Losers, leaving the island. And you can't come back. Ev-errrr!!!!!!!!!" Christina said.

"Yeah, just like how Trent and I never came back," Gwen added, rolling her eyes.

"That's different! It was to get ratings! I'm serious this time!" Christina exclaimed, waving her arms in the air.

"Uh-huh, yeah..."

"Do you _want_ me to eliminate your grim little butt?!" Christina threatened. Gwen fake smiled.

"Please, continue..."

Christina smiled victoriously.

"Thank you. The first marshmellow of the evening goes to Heather, due to her being invincible." Christina said, tossing her a marshmellow. Heather smiled with satisfaction, as she started to eat her gluten filled prize.

"Next marshmellow goes to... Duncan." Christina announced passing him one. Duncan sighed with relief as he caught his marshmellow. His nerves returned, knowing that Courtney could be leaving. He looked over to her. Her eyes were glued on the plate containing one marshmellow. Sensing that she was being watched, Courtney looked over to Duncan. She smiled softly, before turning over to Gwen. The two girls stared at eachother.

"Courtney. Gwen. One of you have spent your last night here on Total Drama Island. But don't feel bad being a loser! Because when you loose, the rest of us win! But, winning isn't everything... Because there's also losing! And I'm sure the loser will enjoy the nice boat ride, because you'll be riding the Boat of Losers! It'll either be Gwen... Or Courtney--"

Gwen stood up.

"It's cool. I had a good time..." Gwen said.

"What are you doing?! YOU'RE WRECKING IT!!!!!!" Christina cried. She pointed for Gwen to sit. Gwen reluctantly sat down, and propped up her head up with her hands.

"The final marshmellow of the night goes to...

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Gwen." Christina said, tossing Gwen a marshmellow. Everyone, even Heather, gasped.

"What?!" Courtney and Gwen cried, as Gwen caught her marshmellow.

"I know, I know, it's always a shock..." Christina said, filing her nails, and not caring in the least.

"H-how is that possible?! I know for a FACT, that there were at least two people who didn't vote her off!" Duncan yelled.

"Not my problem."

"This is _so _not fair! I demand a re-count!" Courtney wailed.

"Yo Chef, I'm gonna be needing some help..." Christina called, waving over to Chef, who was on the Boat of Losers

* * *

Christina grabbed one of Courtney's arms, while Chef grabbed the other. They started to drag Courtney up the dock, towards The Boat of Losers.

"I do not concede! I DO NOT CONCEDE!" Courtney screamed, as Chef, and Christina forcefully dragged her down the dock.

"Aww man, this SUCKS!!!!!" Duncan yelled. Chef, Courtney, and Christina reached the end of the dock.

"Let GO of me!!!!" Courtney shouted. Christina and Chef looked at each other, and smiled deviously. They threw Courtney onto the boat.

"You're going to hear from my attourney...!" Courtney seethed, shaking her fist vengefully.

"Yeah yeah... It's going to be a looooong ride." Christina replied, rolling her eyes.

"A long ride to _court_, when I _SUE YOU_ for _everything _you've got!!!!!" Courtney yelled. Christina turned to the camera man close behind her.

"And then there were three. Tune in next time, to see who is that much closer to winning the hundred thousand dollars. Thanks for watching the dramatic, almost conclusion, of TOTAL! DRAMA! ISLAND!" Christina exclaimed, making grand gestures.

"You want drama?! You'll be PENNILESS!!!!! _JOBLESS!!!!!!! _You're names will be MUD on every block from here to P.E.I.!!!!!!! I _WILL _get justice!!!! I _promise _you that...!!!!!! Just you wait until I get the guys from Daddy's firm up your little--" Courtney swore, being tuned out by the boat, for a good... seven seconds. The boat started to depart.

"Courtney wait!" Duncan called, running up the dock, to the edge. Courtney got up, and ran to the edge of the boat. "I-I just wanted to ask you if... You're still mad at me...?"

Courtney smiled.

"No..." She called back.

"Then will you--"

Duncan was cut off by the horn on the boat.

"What?" Courtney asked.

"I asked you if--"

Duncan was cut off again.

"I can't hear you...!" Courtney shouted. Her voice was fading, and soon she would be too far away to hear.

"Courtney! Don't leave yet!!!" Duncan begged.

"I can't stop the boat, Duncan! I have to leave! Now...! I'll never forget yoooooooouuuu!!!!!!!!" Courtney called, as her voice faded into silence. The Boat of Losers had left Total Drama Island. Duncan's shoulders drooped, with dissapointment.

"I didn't get a chance to ask her..." Duncan said, with shock, and sadness. Gwen put an arm around her friend, to comfort him. Heather got up, and walked over to Duncan and Gwen. The pair stared her down. Sensing the awkward silence, (AN: Stan, I think we'll be needing you... Don't get it? Then check out Broken Strings, and Breaking Some New Ones, chapter 'Stan, the awkward silence turtle!=) Heather cleared her throat, and tried to make light conversation.

"Ahem... So! I guess we're the final three...!" Heather said.

* * *

_Confession Cam:_

_Harold: (breaks open the ballot box) You think you're sooooo funny. (takes papers out from his shirt, and switches the votes) Let's see how you like it when some one messes with your love life!_

(AN: FYI, this is a flashback from earlier, in case you didn't notice that italics mean flashbacks.)

* * *

_

Dun Dun DUUUH! So, Harold switches the votes... This seems familliar... Lol, so made sure to make this chapter extra long for the delay, and tried to go more into detail. Sorry if some of the characters seemed a bit ooc, but it's my story and I'll do what I want with it!!!!!! Nyahhh! Omg, have you seen the new movie coming out called 'The Bounty Hunter'? Hmm... I wonder how a DxC spin would go on that topic... It'd probably go a little something like this...

This the official ending of the chapter, but if you have the time, and want to read this 'preview' feel more than welcome to!!!!! Reviews and constructive critism IS welcome =)

* * *

**The Bounty Hunter- TDI version, possible preview**

*******

Duncan walked up the streets, deciding what to do on this lazy Saturday afternoon. What _could_ a 20 year old get up to on a Saturday afternoon... Rob the local convenience store? Been there, done that. Try to pick up one of the french chicks from the nearby language school? Nah... Last time he tried to do that, he got sprayed with pepper spray by this hot brunette, then was called "Une bête déguelasse poilue!" then she flipped the finger, before stalking off muttering something like this... "Quel un idiote! Je vais démonter son tête!!!!" Duncan had no idea what it meant, but it sounded so... Hot... In a good way, and in a bad way... It reminded him of this chick he used to date. He tried to stop his brain from remembering the girl. Too many gushy memories. He wouldn't let no gushy memories take away from his bad assness!!! Never! Suddenly, a police cruiser pulled up behind him.

Speaking of being a bad ass...

"Duncan! Duncan Krestman!" The police man yelled, from the car. Duncan had two options in this scenario; 1) To come without a fight. or 2) To run and cause a scene. Obviously, Duncan wanted to do the second option- it was _way _more fun -but his record doesn't need another blow. He had just finished his 100 hours of community service, and does not want to go back to having to be a senior citizen guide. Duncan turned around, to see his old parole officer, DJ Jones. They used to be buds back in the day. DJ always helped Duncan out, by letting him go with a warning, or schmoozing the judge and making his sentence remarkabley lighter.

"Afternoon officer!" Duncan replied, walking over to the drivers seat.

"Duncan... You need to get in the car." DJ said, trying to sound like an authority figure. Duncan, trying not to burst out laughing, just gave DJ an incredulous look. DJ rolled his eyes. "The boys downtown have found another offense on your part, Duncan. Drinking and driving."

"Oh come on, man! I hardly call that an offense...!" Duncan remarked, waving his hand dismissavely.

"Dude! You got drunk, and drove the _MAYORS _car, into a lake! Then threw up on his daughter!" DJ exclaimed, pulling out photographic evidence. Duncan examined the photos, before giving in.

"Okay, so it was a teensy-weensy offense...! So what?"

"So what, Duncan, is considering your record is... Bigger than most... You could get some serious jail time, bro."

"Oh, I can NOT go to jail! Again. My parents would flip, refuse to pay my bail, and stop paying my tuition! Isn't their something, ANYTHING, I can do?" Duncan, pratically begged. DJ thought for a moment, before looking through a manual.

"Well... If you do some bounty hunting for the force, maybe they could overlook your crime. It also says that you'd get a reward. Five grand. Basically, all you need to do is catch a thief. She's pretty neutorious... She's stolen government papers and documents, just by hacking the network using her PDA..." DJ said.

"'She'? It's in the bag. All I need to do is unleash my manly charms, and seduce the 'threat' girl, and poof! No jail for Duncan, and the money I owe Geoff. Plus, some money to help the D-man get back in the dating scene..." Duncan replied, smugly.

"It's not going to be that easy, man. She's pretty crafty... She masked herself as my co-worker, Katie, and stole some of our equipment..."

"And?"

"...She's also stolen multiple jewels, and large sums of cash singlehandedly. Are you sure you want to do this bro?"

"Positive. You're talking to an ex-con, here. Who better to catch, a criminal, than a criminal?" Duncan questioned, sounding full of himself.

"Alright then. Here, I'll pull out her record, so you can at least know what she looks like. She's pretty hot too..." DJ said, reaching over to the glove compartment.

"Aren't all criminals...?" Duncan smirked. DJ rolled his eyes, and pulled out the file.

"What's interesting, is that she has the looks of one of those preppie girls that get straight A's and junk, but she knows every single trick in the book." DJ remarked, passing Duncan the files. Duncans eyes widened. He looked over the mug shots, and nearly fainted. "Her name's--"

"Courtney Labella?!" Duncan yelled.

"Yeah. How'd you know?"

"B-b-because... She's m-my ex girlfriend. She probably w-w-wouldn't appreciate _me_ of all people trying to send her to j-jail..." He stuttered, scratching the back of his neck.

"Bad break up?"

"The worst of the worst... Courtney had a week off from school, and decided to surprise me by paying me a visit while she was in town to see her friend. Briiiii-something..."

-Flashback-

_Oh, I can't wait to see the look on his face when I stop by! _

Courtney thought, getting out of her silver Lexus. She click-clacked her way up the walkway, with her her keys jingling the whole way. She had put on one of her best outfits, just for the occasion! Her favourite pink tank top, that said: 'I 3 SKOOL, WATS IT 2 U?' in white, big bold letters; her grey Hollister sweater, with black tracks on the back; her big grey sunglasses were fastened on the top of her head, in her brown, lushious hair, which she had cut a good two inches shorter since highschool; her white skinny jeans, that hugged her curves in all the right ways; and her red, two-and-a-half inch wedges. Man, she was so hot, that she made fire look cold! She had gotten a few wolf whistles, and comments from perverts on her way over to Bridgette's, but her mood was impeckable today! Sure, her boyfriend was annoying as hell sometimes, and a neanderthal... But he was HER annoying neanderthal. Hers, and only hers. Courtney stuck her key into the door, and turned it, until she heard a click, and walked in. Courtney dropped her bag, and walked further into the house. Courtney tried to stretch her brain to remember where everything was...

_Right, the kitchen's to the left._

Courtney remembered, turning to the left, to get a drink of water, before suprising her boyfriend. Courtney thought she heared Duncan yell.

_Ugh, he's probably in the basement playing Xbox with one of his equally annoying and perverted friends... Same old Duncan..._

She thought, as she walked into the kitchen. Courtney stopped dead in her tracks when she caught a glimpse of the kitchen table.

"Why are there two wine glasses on the table...?" Courtney wondered aloud, not moving her gaze away from the half filled wine glasses on the kitchen table.

_Don't be paranoid Courtney... B-Bridgette probably couldn't keep her mouth shut, and txted Duncan... You KNOW she's horrible at keeping secrets._

Courtney reassured herself, before leaving the kitchen, and not bothering to get a drink.

"Duncan?" Courtney called, walking down the hall. Courtney opened the door to the left. Bathroom. Courtney was about to leave, but something caught her eye. Courtney picked up a bottle of black nail polish, and eyeliner.

_I don't wear black nail polish... I only do frenchs'... I also wouldn't be caught DEAD wearing that brand of eyeliner. It's only for people who can't afford the frou-frou stuff that me and my roommate Lindsay wear. Sure, Lindsay may be a total ditz, but we do have a few things in common: Great style, great hair, and great fashion sense. Wait, back on topic... What are these doing here? _

Courtney's heart skipped a beat as she quickly threw the nail polish in the garbage, and fast walked down the rest of the hallway. She nearly slipped and fell down, not noticing Duncan's shoes. She looked down to the floor, and saw other numerous pieces of clothing. She looked at the trail of clothes leading up to a door. Duncan's skull shirt... His undershirt... His belt... His jeans...

_Do not freak out. DO NOT FREAK OUT! All guys are slobs... Duncan probably just... Just... Had a shower! Yup, Duncan just had a shower, and took off all his clothes, thus explaining why they are all over the hallway in a big... Mess..._

Courtney picked up a leather tube top.

"Okay, I KNOW that's not mine..." Courtney remarked, before throwing it on the ground, and rushing over to the door. She tried to open it, but it was locked. Courtney pushed harder, and managed to open the door. She tumbled to the floor, with a thud. She got up quickly, and her eyes landed on the bed, where Duncan was making out with some one that was not Courtney.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Courtney screamed. Duncan stopped, and turned his head to see a very shocked Courtney. The girl in the bed, quickly grabbed the blanket, and covered herself up a bit. Duncan fell off the bed, and landed on the floor.

"C-C-Courtney! Babe...! W-what are you doing here?" Duncan asked, stuttering.

"What is _SHE _doing here, is the better question!!!!!!!" Courtney fumed, pointing at the girl in the bed.

"Uh... I can explain! I got a job as a lifeguard and, I'm practising mouth to mouth resepitaion...?" Duncan tried.

"It's mouth-to-mouth 'RESUSCITATION'!!!!!!!!!!! (AN: thats how you spell it. check the dictionary. I _dare _you.) "

"I uh, better be going..." The girl squeaked, grabbing her shirt, and bag, and headed towards the door. Courtney blocked her way, and took a good look at her. Courtney gasped.

"Hey! What are you doing in MY lingerie!?!?! And that's MY favourite Gucci bag!!!" Courtney seethed, snatching the purse away, and dumping the contents on the floor. The girl scrambled to grab her stuff. Courtney looked down at her. She noticed a teal highlight. There was only one girl Courtney used to know, that had teal highlights...

**"Gwen Malone!?!?!?! From school!?!?!?! What-Why-How- Out-out-out-out OUT!!!!!!!!!!!" **Courtney yelled, as Gwen ran-- sprinted, out. Courtney turned to her soon to be ex boyfriend... "I leave for University, and you sleep with **Gwen Malone!!!!!!!"**

"It's not what it looks like...!" Duncan protested, trying to calm Courtney down. He rushed over to her, and put an arm around her.

"Oh, so you weren't sucking face with _Gwen, _and giving her _my_ stuff...?!"

"Okay, so it is what it looks like..." Duncan started. He smiled uneasily. "I always knew you were as smart as a whip. You see, now that's why _you're_ the one who's away at school..."

"Take your arm off of me, before I break it off, and use it as a golf club, to 6-iron, your head!" Courtney sneered. Knowing that she would, Duncan removed his arm.

"Okay, I know this looks bad... It kind of is... But, remember what your meditaion teacher said? Getting angry is a no-no... So... Why, are you here?"

"I _was _here, because I thought that you missed me as much as I missed you. But obviously, I was wrong!" Courtney exclaimed, tearing up. Duncan wrapped his arms around Courtney. Normally Courtney would've melted in his warm embrace, but she was far too angry, and the effect was gone. Courtney tried to break free, but Duncan had her trapped.

"Let GO of me you no good-selfish-lying-unfaithful-cheating-moronic-cre--!" Courtney yelled. Before she could finish, Duncan had crashed his lips onto hers. Courtney pulled away, cross.

"Babe, seriously... Jealous is SO _not_ your colour. What happened to the Courtney I know, and am sometimes annoyed by...?" Duncan questioned, trying to get Courtney's forgiveness.

"She's gone," Courtney spat, icily. "Just like what we had together."

She turned on her heels hastily, and headed towards the door.

"Courtney! Sweetheart," Duncan called after her scrambling into a pair of pants, and running after Courtney. Courtney stopped in front of the kitchen, and looked at Duncan's pleading eyes, with a 'This-better-be-good-or-else-I'll-tear-you-limb-from-limb-you-pig' look. Duncan knew this look well. "Please, give me another chance! This meant nothing, I was thinking about you the _whole _time!"

Little did they know, that Gwen was in the kitchen, trying to put her belongings in a bag, and get the heck out of here before she got hit by Courtney. But, she heard what Duncan said loud and clear, and was very offended.

"What?!" Gwen exclaimed, walking over to the quarreling couple. "You said that you needed some attractive girl to help you forget her, that you needed some fun because she wasn't giving it to you!"

"Pfft... Tfft... Hfft... I-I never said you were attractive..." Duncan said, trying to convince Courtney. Gwen, narrowed her eyes, and pulled out her Blackberry. She held it up, and pressed a button. A recording of Duncan's voice played.

"Gwen is attractive."

Courtney glared at Duncan. Duncan's eyes widened. He looked at Gwen.

"Where did you get--?!" Duncan asked.

"Gwen is attractive."

"Stop playing that!" Duncan said, through clenched teeth.

"Gwen is attractive."

"Gwen, I'm warning you!"

"Gwen is attractive. Gwen is attractive. Gwen is attractive--"

Duncan looked over to Courtney. Her expression was unreadable. Courtney snatched the Blackberry and threw it on the ground with a force so strong that it cracked the screen. She stomped on it.

"You have until the count of three, before I beat you down with a tennis racket!!!! One... Two..." Courtney threatened. Gwen's expression became scared.

"But my phone--!" Gwen wailed.

"Three!!!!" Courtney exclaimed, lunging at Gwen. Gwen ran out of the house- still in Courtney's underwear -before Courtney could rip off her hair. Duncan grabbed Courtney's wrist.

"I never want to see you again! Let me go!" Courtney cried, trying to hit Duncan. Duncan let go of her wrist. Courtney stalked down the hall towards the door.

"Princess, I'm begging you... Don't go. I love you!" Duncan pleaded. Courtney grabbed a vase on the table, and threw it at Duncan's head. Duncan dodged it, and and cringed as Courtney slammed the door, knocking the picture of Duncan and Courtney onto the ground. Duncan rushed over to the window. He watched as Courtney muttered to herself as she walked down the walkway. She put on her sunglasses, and got into her car. Duncan squinted as he saw Courtney throw out a pair of mans underwear, and a bunch of papers. She pulled out a lighter.

"Are those my boxers...? And my lighter?" Duncan wondered. Courtney set Duncan's boxers on fire, threw them onto the sidewalk, and drove off. Duncan walked over to the papers. They were old e-mails that he and Courtney exchanged during the first month she was away at University... Duncan sighed.

"Well... _That_ certainly could have played out better..." Duncan remarked, picking up his burnt boxers.

-End of Flashback-

"Ooh... This Courtney chick seems feisty..." DJ said.

"That's the understatement of the year. Ugh, this is _her _fault! Because of her, I got dumped, then dumped AGAIN, and fell into a depression which lead to my second time in jail." Duncan replied, coldly.

"I hardly see you getting dumped, her fault. You were the one who was caught cheating. Wait, we were talking about-- nevermind. Okay, the boys are pretty sure that she still goes to school in Québec. All you need to do, is catch her, and bring her back to the station here. Good luck, you'll need it..."

"Okay, okay... I can do this! This is the motivation I need! Yeah... Courtney can't haunt my memories forever! And if she's in jail, I won't have to worry about her anymore... I don't care about her anymore! Yeah, I can totally do this! Let the Ex Games, begin." Duncan exclaimed, walking in the direction of his house. DJ stared after him.

"Hmm. Dude still loves her..." DJ said, getting back into the police cruiser.

* * *

I hope this little preview helps make up for the wait! I've been pretty good at updating so far though... I hope... The only reason this took so long is because I was waiting for the internet to be set up. R&R or else I'll 'accidentally' kick over your gnome!!!!!!

Oopsies...!

LOL, Peace out, and if you guys like this 'preview', I'll keep going with it!

xoxox, ALEXEX!!!!!!!!!!!!

-

-

-

-

-

-

Are you still here? The review button, is THATAWAY... Sheesh!

**People** these days...


	31. MTMF: The Aftermath

**Me: Heyy I'm baaaaaack! Okay! Welcome to the Authors Note, guest starring my close fanfic friend, E-D-Songy-12! How's it going??**

** Izzy: Ya! It's been like, forever since Alexex has had any of us in the Authors note.!**

** Courtney: It's because she's a fame hungry selfish person!**

** Me: I resent that!**

** Gwen: You're just pissy because you got eliminated last time.**

** Courtney: Ugh! That is SO not true! I shouldn't have been the one going home, and you know it!**

** Me: Speaking of which, how do you feel about Courtney's elimination Songy?**

**Songy: Hmmmm.... let me think.......... *sobs* why Courtney? WHY!?!?!? *stops* Sorry! Mental breakdown.**

**Duncan: *sobs* Yeah, why Courtney!!!!! *realizes everyone is watching him* Uh.... Not-that I... care... Cause I don't... I'm just curious, that's all.**

** Courtney: *glares at Duncan***

** Me: *rolls eyes* I did it because EVERYONE was expecting the final two to be Duncan and Courtney. So, I decided to mix it up. Be unpredictable!**

** Izzy: Like me!**

** Me: Uh... Yeah...**

** Owen: Alex, I think we're in the wrong room. There's no food in here.**

** Me: *smirks* Oh, we're in the right room Owen. I just gave all of the food to the rare- but real -man eating sharks!**

** Owen: *falls onto his knees* You cruel, heartless woman! WHY?!?!?!?!?!?!!?!**

** Courtney: Because she's a cruel heartless woman.**

** Me: Once again, I RESENT THAT! Do you think that eliminating Courtney added drama to the story Songy?**

**Songy: NO FOOD!?!??! WHAT!?!!?!?!? I'M SO HUNGRY!**

** Me: Uhh, answer the question.**

** Songy: Sure, I guess...... Duncan's looking really tasty right now.....*drools***

**Duncan: Songy...? Why are you looking at me like that...?**

** Songy: *stares at him, still drooling***

** Trent: You're kind of drooling all over my shirt...**

** Izzy: Let me handle this. *runs up to Songy, and pulls out a hair***

** Songy: Ow! What was that for?!**

** Izzy: I got you to stop drowning Trent in your drool, and now, I have another hair to add to my collection!**

** Gwen: You really are a freak.**

** Izzy: *sincere* Thanks Gwen! That was so nice! You're a freak too!**

** Gwen: *narrows her eyes at Izzy***

** Me: *rolls eyes* I starting to question why I invited you people here.**

** Owen: You did it because--**

** Me: I don't care! *sigh* See what I have to put up with?**

** Everyone else: I RESENT THAT!**

** Me: Are you mocking me...?**

** Everyone else: Kind of...**

** Me: *sighs* Who do you think will make it to the final two? Who do you expect to win?**

**Songy: *still drooling***

** Gwen: *snaps fingers in front of her face***

** Songy: PHALANGES!!!! *grabs fingers***

** Gwen: AHHH! Bad Songy! *slaps Songy's wrist* Now answer the question for the nice lady!**

** Songy: Oh! Duncan and Gwen! But Gwen will win, but feel bad and give the money to ME!**

** Gwen: Uhhh, no!**

** Songy: Oh you better! *grabs fingers again and bends them backwards* Hehe, phalanges...**

**Me: Phalanges..? I'm starting to question why I invited YOU her in the first place.. *scratches head* Uhm, okay. So, What was your favourite chapter?**

**Songy: Phalanges are finger bones! Duh! And Stupid Pretty Eyes!**

**Me: I remember that.. What was your favourite part of that chapter, and why is that chapter your favourite?**

**Songy: I liked the drama between Trent, Duncan, and Courtney a lot. And Courtney was so in denial!**

**Courtney: I was NOT in denial! And saying that kind of makes it sound like I'm in denial, but still! Also--**

** Trent: *whispers* Does she always go on like this...?**

** Me: Daily.**

** Trent *Pats Duncan on the shoulder* Sorry man..**

** Gwen: Courtney, you practically bought a oneway plane ticket to Egypt, that's how in denial you were.**

** Me: Anyway... So, Songy want to add anything else?**

**Songy: ...................I'm still hungry............ for..................... PHALANGES!**

** Duncan and Gwen: AHHHH!!!!!! *runs***

** Songy: Wimps...**

**Heather: *enters* You held an Authors Note without me?! I'm in the final three! How could you not include me?!**

** Izzy: *holds up one finger* It's because nobody likes you.**

** Heather: *glares at Izzy***

**Songy: *stares at Heather's fingers* Those look tasty...**

**Heather: You mean my manicure? FINALLY! A loser with taste!**

**Songy: Uh, yeah... Can I hold them?**

** Heather: Sure but don't mess them- OW!**

** Songy: *eating Heather's fingers* Needs salt. Owen?**

** Owen: Uhhh, sure Songy....*throws salt***

** Songy: Yummy!**

**Me: Okay, chicken fingers? Acceptable. Human fingers? Not so much! Well, I guess that concludes the authors note... Any last wishes Songy?**

***another Songy enters***

** New Songy: Am I late for the Author's Note- HUH? WHO IS SHE!?!?!?!?**

** Old Songy: Darn it! *runs away***

** Me: That was.... weird..... Well, I guess that's all.**

** New Songy: Okay, what is going on!?!?!?**

**Me: Thanks for reading the Author's Note!**

**Izzy: Drive safe!**

**Trent: Izzy, they're at their computers.**

**Izzy: Oh... Well that changes everything.**

**Me: Moving on... if want to be in the final Author's Note at the end of the story, with me, Songy, and the campers of your choice, all you need to do, is review or PM me with the answer to this question!**

**Owen: How many people are in Alex's class?**

**Me: Whoever gets the answer right first, wins! It'll take you a while to get it though.**

**Duncan: *smirks* Is that a challenge?**

**Me: *smirks back* You bet it is!**

**Duncan and Alex have a stare down, then grab hands.**

**Duncan and Alex: *gasp* One! Two! Three! Four! I declare a thumb war!**

**Courtney: *glares at Duncan* I'm starting to question why I like you.**

**Duncan: *smugly* It's because I'm smokin' hot.**

**Me: He's got ya there, Court.**

**Everyone else: Review!**

**Izzy: Next chapter, coming soon!**

**Trent: We hope...**

**Me: I'll get to it eventually...! DON'T JUDGE ME!!!!!**

**Duncan: Can I go pound Doris into next week, for voting off my girlfriend?**

**Me and Courtney: Go ahead.**

***Duncan runs off, and Harold screams like a girl***

**Courtney: You aren't going to let him kill him, are you?**

**Me: Umm... REVIEW!**

**New Songy: Okay, I'm seriously confused...!**


	32. A HAIR Raising Experience

Okay.. So, after a while, it's time for an MTMF update! Yay! So, without much more delay, here you go!

* * *

No one's POV.

The next morning dawned at Camp Wawanawkwa. The sun shone on the murky lake water, as the soft waves crashed onto the shore. Duncan stared into the distance, as he sat on the Dock of Shame. How did this happen? He knew he didn't vote her off... And he knew Courtney didn't vote herself off... So then, it would at least be a tie! Also, Heather would've tried to get rid of Gwen...

"Look at him. He's so... sad..." Gwen remarked, from behind a tree. Heather and Gwen were heading to the Mess hall for what Chef liked to call, breakfast, but stopped when they saw Duncan. Ever since Courtney left, he hadn't left the Dock.

"I know, it's revolting!" Heather added.

"We should try and cheer him up."

"Add that to the list of things to do, after I stick a rusty fork, into my eye."

"Well, we can't just leave him there to wallow in his misurey!"

"You know, I can hear you." Duncan snapped, walking past the two gossiping girls. Gwen blushed a bit.

"Sorry." She reponded, as all three of them started to walk to the Mess hall. They sat at the former Screaming Gopher table, and picked at Chef's crappy burnt eggs.

"Duncan, you've gotta snap out of it! Y'know, frowning like a big suck, won't bring Courtney back." Heather said, putting salt on her eggs. Gwen glared at her.

"Why don't you just put us out of our misurey, and vote yourself off!" Gwen spat.

"Glad to see you two getting along..." Duncan sighed. He ate another bite of his eggs.

Christina over the loudspeaker: Good morning semi-finalists! Report to the Dock of Shame, for your challenge!

The three of them moaned, and they trudged over to the Dock. Christina came over to them, with a grin that rivaled Chris' spread across her plastic face.

"Welcome campers! Are you ready for our semi-final round?!" She exclaimed, smiling WAY too big for it to mean something good for them.

"NO!" They exclaimed in unison.

"Great! So, the producers and myself have ran out of insane ways of torturing you, so we asked the other contestants for ideas. Turns out, they had A LOT!!! We put them in this hat, and we're going to pick out one for you guys to do." Christina held out an old top hat, filled with shreds of paper. She pulled out one, and smirked. "Ooh la la... Lucky us, we get to do _Courtney's _challenge!!!! Isn't that great, Duncan?"

"Peachy." He replied, coldly.

"Courtney's challenge is... Torture by headrush! You will be suspended above Lake Wawanawkwa, and after each 10 minutes your bar will be pulled up another 15 feet. The people holding up Duncan's bar will be Geoff and DJ! For Heather, it will be Owen and Trent! And for Gwen it will be Cody and Harold! Get to your bar, and get ready to feel the PAIN!!!!"

Confession Cam:

Duncan: I'm starting to think she's an even bigger sadist than Chris.

Heather: *smirking* Oh, Gwen is SO gone. If Duncan or Gwen haven't fallen in after half an hour, I'll have to unleash my secret weapon.

Back to Reality

The three finalist walked up to their bars, and started to hold on. Heather was the first to flip upside down, followed by Duncan, then Gwen. The guys manning their ropes, started to pull. Duncan, Gwen, and Heather were pulled out over the lake, upside down.

"What happens if we fall?" Heather asked.

"Oh, if you fall, you're out. Gone. ELIMINATED!!!!" Christnina replied. Their eyes widened.

Confession Cam:

Gwen: Well... Talk about the phrase; Holding on for dear life!

Back to Reality

"Ugh, this bites." Duncan groaned. They had been upside down for fifteen minutes, scowling.

"Uh.. My nose is all plugged!!! Christina! I hope you're happy!!!" Heather shouted. Christina stood on the Dock with her arms crossed. She smiled.

"Exceptionally." She responded.

"I can't feel my toes...!" Gwen wailed. Heather rolled her eyes.

**30 minutes later...**

The campers were trembling, mostly because most of the blood in their bodies had drained into their heads. They were suspended a whopping 60 feet above the lake. The sun was beating down on the rope holders. Trent wiped the sweat going down his forehead. The heat, combined with the current amount of blood in their heads was starting to get to them.

"8704 bottles of pop on the wall... 8704 bottles of pop! If one of those bottles would happen to fall... I'd kick it's ass!!!!" Duncan yelled. He kept singing that to himself over and over, while Heather and Gwen glared at each other.

"Oh... Oh... Shut up! Stop talking with your... your.. Blue hair!!!!" Heather shouted.

"YOUR FACE!!!!!!" Gwen retorted.

"Pfft... It's going to be SO sad to see you leaving us tonight death mask."

"What makes your royal smugness, so sure?"

Heather smirked, and looked over to the panting Harold and Cody.

"Hey Cody! Harold!" Heather called. They looked up at her. She flashed them, and they let go of Gwen's rope, and stared at Heather intently. She fell into the lake. She came up to the surface coughing.

"Hey! Foul! She can't do that!" Gwen proteseted, pointing at Heather.

"Sorry Gwen. There aren't any rules, so she's technically allowed to do that..." Christina replied, as the boat came up. Gwen scowled, and got out of the lake. She sighed, and got on the Boat.

"That is SO unfair!" Duncan exclaimed, as he was let down off of the bar. Heather smiled and hopped onto the Dock too.

"Sorry Gwen. You lost. Which makes you a loser. It's just logic. Buh bye, _Gwenny._" Heather called. Duncan rolled his eyes, and waved to Gwen. Gwen smirked at Heather.

"Oh don't worry Heather, I left you a little something to remember me bye." She called back. "Tata, darling." She waved, flirtily.

Heather's eyes grew wide, as Duncan snickered to himself, and headed to the guys cabin. She warily walked over to the girls cabin. She checked all her stuff, and made sure there was no damage to it.

"Come on Heather, you're being paranoid..." Heather reassured herself, grabbing her shower stuff. She walked into the communal washrooms, and set down her stuff. She turned on the water, and stepped into the stall. She let the warm water caress her skin, and reached for her shampoo blindly, due to the water in her eyes. She worked to soap through her hair, and felt something weird. She pulled out a handful of hair... Alarmed, she quickly felt her her head. More and more hair fell off her scalp, and slid down her wet body. Heather rubbed her eyes, and gasped at the sight of all the hair in the drain. She quickly shut off the water, and wrapped her towel securely around her body, and rushed to the mirror. She looked at the steamy mirror, and couldn't see her reflection. She rubbed the steam away and her eyes widened.

Most of her hair was gone! There were only a few strands left.

"Wha-wha...!!!! My hair! NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" She cried. She ran over to her shampoo, and looked at it. There was a note on the bottom...

_Did I accidentally switch your shampoo with Chef's back hair removing elixir? Whoopsies! _

_Love, Gwen._

"!!!!!!!!!!" Heather screamed.

* * *

For all of those expecting to see I Triple Dog Dare you, BAM! Lol, so now Heather is bald! Oh no! Final 2 is Duncan vs Heather. I already know you're all going to vote for Duncan, so I won't make a poll. But, don't worry, you may not like the ending. But, lots o' drama to come, and a lot of unexpected twists! Sorry if the next Broken Strings update is delayed, I just LOVE writing oneshots, so I might be updating You're the Yin to my Yang for a bit. MTMF is almost done! 1-3 more chapters left :O

R&R

PEACE!

Alexex


	33. Okay, Let's Get this Blood Bath Started!

Feel free to flame this chapter, I deserve it. I am SO SO SO SO SOOOO sorry it's this late... I've lost my interest in this fic, but it's not fair to you who have given me this start! 'Always start what you finish!' is what I say! Oh, wait... 'Always finish what you START!' is what I usually say, the other one is a completely different story. Well, onto the much wanted chapter! By the way, the rest of the fic will be in normal POV!

* * *

Ah morning in Muskoka...

The birds chirping...

The the sun shining...

The trees treeing...

Sometimes nature can be SO peaceful!

"HELLO VIEWERS!" A loud shrill voice boomed, cutting through the previous silence that had covered the Island. A tall, curvy girl with large, fake, breasts overflowing her black and gray striped tube top. Her glossy black hair resembled a certain ex-host that shall remain nameless- and the smile painted across her face sparkled under the sun. She flipped a few strands of her hair out of her face, before walking on screen.

"You've been watching Ezekiel, Eva, Noah, Justin, Katie, Tyler, Izzy, Cody, Beth, Sadie, Harold, DJ, LeShawna, Geoff, Bridgette, Lindsay, Owen, Trent, Courtney, and Gwen battle it out..." She said, the tone of her voice low, trying to sound serious. Her face lightened up, and she giggled. "Then get kicked off the show by their cut throat teammates. Seriously, these guys were BRUTAL! But, two competitors surpassed them all, and landed in the finals. The Queen of Mean herself rallied spineless followers, and used them to get her to finals- great strategy, by the way- and everyone's favourite criminal used his juvie tricks to gain an upper hand over his competition, and earn his spot in the final two. And now, the time has arrived... It's time to see who will be our champion, and who will be our chumpion."

The woman walked over to the Dock of Shame, and continued to pace. "Who will be a hundred thousand dollars richer, and who will walk away, empty handed? Who will be famous, and who will go back to being a nobody...--"

"Hey! I am NOT a nobody!" Another shrill, whiny voice hissed from off screen. "I happen to be the most popular girl at White Pines High."

"Oh yeah," A different voice countered. The pitch of their voice was lower, and more masculine. "You're _definitely _the most popular girl. What, you threaten everyone to bow down to you?"

"It's _called, _ambition!"

"More like am-bitch-sion."

"URGH! You are such an asshole!"

"Whatever, at least I'm straight up with people."

"Oh, scaring the crap out of everyone... You are _such _a saint."

"SHUT UP!" The woman screamed. She glared at the two teens. "This is MY show, and your interrupting MY camera time!"

"Wasn't this Chris' show?" The male voice snorted.

"It was _supposed_ to be mine! MINE!" The girl screeched, causing a few seagulls to leave their comfy spots on the loudspeaker. "So SHUT UP and stop stealing MY SPOTLIGHT!"

"..." Both voices ceased, and their steps were heard, while the hyperventilating female calmed down.

"Okey Dokey. This is your host, Christina McLean." The woman smirked. She held up a finger defiantly. "And _not, _Chris McLean. Stayed tuned after this break, for some TOTAL! DRAMA! _FINALE!_"

* * *

Confession Cam:

Duncan: WHAT a waste of a summer! Crappy food, crappy cabins, and crappy people! *pauses* Well, NOT _all_ of the people were crappy. I _did _happen to meet five people who were pretty decent.

Heather: *files nails, scowling* I hate this stupid show! Not only am I stuck on this god forsaken Island with a juvenile delinquent, but I'm stuck on this god forsaken Island with a juvenile delinquent and _while _I'm BALD!

Duncan: Sure, Heather may be hot, but her hot face is the face of evil...

Heather: Duncan IS a crafty competitor, but I'm counting on his massive soft spot to be his downfall.

Duncan: If I win, I'm planning on using that cash for my bail money. I'll be FREE AT LAST! *smiles* ...But there _is _a certain someone I would share my winnings with...

Heather: _WHEN_ I win, I'm thinking of my own spin off series... 'The World According to Heather'...

Duncan: Chris was awful, but Christina ain't no walk in the park either.

Heather: The people here were complete _freaks! _Sure, an entire summer with these losers is due for insanity, but I kept my wits upon me, and had the upper hand. They were nothing but a bunch of red necked, over bearing, know-it-all, fame hungry, annoying, dim-witted, clumsy, really weird, stalkerish, mama boy, ghetto glamour, hippie, party obsessed, cliché, certifiably insane, fatty, bimbo, goody-goody, gothtacular, freaks! Okay, I'm going to go win my money now, so bye. *shoves hand on camera*

Back to Reality

Heather and Duncan walked over to where Christina had directed them to, to avoid being yelled at, and glared at each other.

"Prepare to get _served,_ Dunky..." Heather smirked, punching her palm.

"You're going down, Baldy." Duncan retorted. Heather crossed her arms, and scowled. She frowned, and turned to the production crew off screen.

"Can I get a wig, over here?" Heather called.

Confession Cam:

Heather: I am NOTHING without my appearance... If I'm not pretty, I won't be famous, and if I'm not famous, I won't be popular... And if I'm not *clasps head* p-popular...! *crosses arms and shivers* _S-s-s-soooo..._ _C-c-o-o-old..._

Back to Reality

An intern, swiftly grabbed a black mullet, and tossed it over to Heather. She pushed the monstrosity away from her chest, and gagged.

"Ugh... It smells like ear wax!" She shrieked. Duncan shook his head, and chuckled. Christina strutted over, and placed a freshly manicured hand on Heather's shoulder.

"Eh, whatever," she said, snatching the wig. She started to walk away, smirking at the crestfallen look that appeared on Heather's face. "You look pretty fugly anyways..."

"No, wait!" Heather cried, jogging up to Christina. She grabbed the wig, and stuck it on her hairless scalp. She walked over to Duncan, and pouted.

Confession Cam:

Duncan: *snickers, and wipes tear from eye* *bursts out laughing* HAHAHAHAA! H-Heather looks so ridiculous, it almost makes up for what she's done... Almost... Gwen did a good job. *nods* Yep. Payback's a--

Heather: *wearing ill fitting wig* It kills kills _KILLS_ me that I have to wear this rats nest. If I hated Gwen before, she's now on my hit list. Also, Christina keeps _parading _around like she's all that with all her hair... It makes me want to... *smirks and looks down.* *picks up scissors* I'm just gonna borrow these, kay?

Back to Reality

Christina tugged at the bottom of her tube top, and tousled her hair. She lifted up her breasts, and smiled brightly at the camera.

"Welcome back to our full out battle between Heather and Duncan. And now, welcome the other twenty contestants who... did _not _make it this far!" Christina announced, as the ex campers all came over. To say Duncan and Heather were shocked would be an overstatement. Heather narrowed her eyes, while Duncan rolled his. A majority of the ex campers sat on Duncan's bleachers, save for Noah, Justin, Beth, and Harold.

"I bet you guys didn't see _that _coming." Christina boasted. She smiled proudly.

"After all this 'drama', this really doesn't surprise me." Heather replied.

Christina scowled. "Ugh, whatev's..."

"Nice rug." Gwen joked, smirking at Heather. Heather sent daggers at Gwen, and crossed her arms.

Christina cleared her throat. "Now, before we get to our final challenge, why don't you two say how you'll spend your money. Duncan?"

"Yeah, I'd use some of the money to pay my bail... And then there's these green gang guys that hijack planes, and get arrested like all the time? I want to donate some of my winnings to them." Duncan proclaimed, earning a few odd looks from his supporters, an intrigued look from Gwen, and an annoyed look from Courtney.

"That's very... Interesting..." Christina lied. "Ah Heather, I'm sure you'll have something sensible to bring to the table..."

"As soon as I get away from you people, I'd go shoe shopping, get _my hair,_" Heather started, narrowing her eyes at Gwen, "fixed, then go to Whistler like I had planned to go this summer. But instead, I decided to risk _my life _with barf-worthy food, insane people, stanky bathrooms, dirty cabins, and giant bugs!"

"Could of used a little editing, but I approve." Christina nodded. She walked over to Duncan and Heather, and started explain the challenge.

"Now, onto our challenge. You will run to the end of The Dock of Shame, and fill your bucket with lake water. You will then carry your bucket through this obstacle course to the mess hall. Once there, you will pour what's left of your water into the bowl. After the light above your bowl turns green, you can go to part two of your final challenge."

"When you finish part one, you will then run into the woods of Wawanawkwa. When you enter the woods, there will be a coloured flag that you _must _find in order to win. After you find it, you will follow the trail and complete a long distance run to the finish line. Before you cross the line, you must fly your flag. Oh, and peanut gallery of failure?" Christina said, turning her head to the bleachers. "Feel free to help out whoever you want to win, in anyway..."

Duncan smirked, and looked over to Courtney, who has deep into a heated call on her PDA. Christina narrowed her eyes at Duncan. "As long as it's legal..." She warned. Duncan cursed under his breath, and snapped his fingers. Heather rolled her eyes.

"Okay, let's get this blood bath started! Heather, Duncan; on your marks... Get set... Go!" Christina yelled, shooting the starting gun in the air. Suddenly, a golden eagle fell down to the ground.

"...That'll provoke some angry e-mails..." Christina remarked. She shrugged. "Eh, that's what Damien is for. Speaking of Damein, where is he and my double mocha frappucino!"

Heather was the first to reach the end of the dock, and to grab her bucket. She leaned over the dock, and dipped her bucket into the lake, with Duncan on her tail. Out of the blue, two scaly, octopus arms latched on Heather. Heather's muffled cries for help could be heard, as the octopus banged her on the dock wildly.

Duncan smirked, and refused the help from his supporters as he headed out on the long trek to the mess hall.

Harold quickly took out his 'deadly num-yos' and tried to free Heather from the octopus.

"Hiyah!" Harold screamed, after banging the octopus one more time for good measure. He helped the panting Heather to her feet. When she caught her breath, she sent a glare to Harold.

"Argh!" Heather hissed, while Harold kept smiling at her. "Why did you do that!"

"Because you were getting mauled by an octopus, and Duncan is getting the lead!" Harold yelled back, out of protest.

"Why are you helping me, you hate me..."

"True, but I _despise _Duncan with a fiery passion."

"So what you're saying is that you want _me _to win by any means necessary so Duncan will loose?" Heather smirked. Harold smirked in response.

"All I require in return for my services, is 5% of your winnings--"

"2%, or I throw the challenge."

"Throw in one of your bras, and you've got a deal."

Heather grabbed Harold's hand, and shook it. "Alpha geek, you've just made the deal of a lifetime..."

* * *

I know this wasn't worth the wait, and I am SO sorry! Sad face... But please review! Reviews make me happier, and your constructive criticism helps me become a better writer! Seriously, compare the first few chapters to some of the later ones... There is a HUGE difference in quality, and it's all thanks to you guys! Only one more chapter left, I can do it! REVIEW!


End file.
